


Paradox

by silenceinwinter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Lemon, M/M, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Verse, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 60,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceinwinter/pseuds/silenceinwinter
Summary: A rare breed, the forced subjugation of Omegas is on the cusp of legality. To protect his son and their secret, Eren's father has hired Levi Ackerman, a black arms dealer. To watch over him whilst he attends university. Levi never expected his charge to be the boy he kissed the night before. Lemons apply.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to new readers and to my regulars welcome back! :D An update as of 8/11/18, I will be editing/proof reading the early chapters as I go just to touch them up, fix typos, iron things out, etc. This is in addition to the new updates I will continue to post. Also, in light of comments I have received please see the below disclaimer about shipping.
> 
> *There are multiple couplings and mentions of alternate pairings for our main cast but PLEASE keep in mind that this is an Ereri fic and these parts are never explicit, but to add plot points. That being said, I do not wish to reveal the exact names of these pairings due to the fact that I believe it does detract from the story value but I will say that there are alternates of both genders that come into play, so please keep this in mind when reading.

The acrid smell of wet tar lingered even though the rain had gone. Puddles of black water filled the potholes of the dilapidated street. The shops on this street decorated their windows with wrought iron bars and neon signs advertising tattoos and cheap adult videos. The only open locale were the gentlemen's clubs and dive bars, both still thrumming into the wee hours of the morning with remorse and slurred laughter.

Levi adjusted the lapel of his suit. These blue veins of the city were more than home, even if he looked out of place. Having shaken his humble beginnings, this place still remained an apt district for those business deals that were unsavory in the eyes of the lar.  That and the fact that Sina's Bar served a mean old fashioned.  Levi adjusted the concealed gun holster at his hip and pulled his coat down around it.

Tonight, the bar was packed. Even from outside he could hear the TV's playing the reruns from this afternoon's press conference . For the umpteenth time the anchor explained that the government was examining the high value of the few omegas in existence and how to utilize theme for the betterment of society. The things she spoke with her perfect teeth were clean and politically correct but rehearsed until her lack of humanity had left the words cold.

As Levi stood outside vaguely listening to the news he would undoubtedly be brief on later he noticed that a young boy was chainsmoking against the exterior wall of the bar. He didn't look to Levi, just continued taking drags from the cigarette until it was a roach, flicking it away so he could light another with shaking hands. Despite his deep inhales, he let the smoke go slowly and Levi could only assume it was so he could enjoy the flavor.

"Hey brat,"  Levi was careful to stand just outside of the light.  "Can I bum a cigarette?"

His wicked green eyes met Levi's for half a second.  "This is my last one."  He mumbled.

From his pocket, Levi produced a carton of Vogue cigarettes.  "I think you're lying."  He shook one out and lit up. 

The boy watched Levi as though he was some kind of dark wolf.  "Why would you ask me for a cigarette when you already have one."

"Because it's an easy way to start a conversation with someone as handsome as you."  Levi took a pensive drag from his own smoke and checked his phone.  He didn't have to look to know he had made the boy blush.  "Here,"  Levi offered him the cigarette.  "This is nicer than anything you've ever tasted."  Threads of their collective cigarettes were beginning to taint the smell in the air, but Levi caught a whiff of something else as well.

The boy looked first to the smoke, then to Levi but he didn't have have the courage to hold Levi's eyes so he looked away and brought his own cigarette back to his mouth.  "Nah, I'm good."

Levi leaned up against the wall.  "You're not going watch the news?" 

"I've seen enough." The boy took another hit.  "It's just reruns of their stupid policies."

"Ah, you're one of those types."  Levi watched as the boy light another smoke, confirming his suspicion.

He didn't seem to mind that Levi saw him lighting up again.  "Those types?"

"Yes," Levi said. "One of the ones who doesn't agree with any of this.  So you're trying to refuse everything that has to do with anything, yet, all you want to do is listen because it satisfies that sick part of you that can't believe any of this is actually real."

Sweat on the boy's brow. Levi caught that sweet honey smell again.  It was just barely distinguishable over the odor of the wet blacktop.

"My... My friends are in there." The boy said.

"OH?" Levi turned to face the kid.  "Then why are you out here all alone?"

"They... don't care about things like this." The boy's cigarette was out so he stuck it between his lips and lit the ashy tip again

"Well, they don't understand the gravity of what this means. After all," Levi stepped closer, holding himself so that the boy was in his shadow. "They're not omegas."

The boy doused his freshly lit cigarette on the wall, careful not to look Levi in the eye. "I should go back in to my friends.  Like you said."

"Back to people who won't even try to understand you?" Levi shrugged. "If that's what you really want. But you should let me buy you a drink before you go."

The boy grunted. "Why would I ever let you do that?"

"Because it looks like I care more than they do. I'm the one out here trying to convince you enjoy a little company while they just throw back another round.  Without you." Levi was watching the kids face pale. "But if you don't want to drink with a stranger, I understand."

"Okay."  It came so sudden that Levi thought he hand't heard it.

"Mnn?"  He was drawing from the cigarette, watching the boy's back.

"I'll let you buy me one drink. But there's a condition."  Now it was his turn to stand in the shadows.

"Tsk." Levi clicked his tongue. "You're a lot of work."

The boy ignored Levi's comment. "After tonight, you'll still be a stranger, okay?  So I can go back to the way things are now.  Because I like them the way they are."

Levi admired that he knew how to play the game. "Fine by me."  He put his hand on the boy's shoulder and lead him inside. As he did so, Levi noticed that the boy glanced at a table near the back where a brute of a man was gulping down pints. To his side was a young fellow with shaggy dark hair who looked quite worried by his companion's enthusiasm.  Instead of ceasing he only continued to boast about his mad run at the last ball game, emphasized by the university logo emblazoned on his track jacket.  They were easily the loudest and youngest group still in the bar.

"Is that them?" Levi asked. The boy nodded, eyebrows furrowed as he glared at them.

"Yes." The boy muttered. "Reiner isn't very subtle."

"Ignoring them will make your message clearer." Levi took a seat at the bar and motioned for his new friend to do the same.   "What can I get for you??"

"Ah—" A touch of blush rose to his cheeks. "I—I'll just have a light beer, I think."

Levi raised an eyebrow, but ordered the beer along with a stiff whiskey for himself, hoping that this boy's personality was more eclectic than his taste in booze.  Taking a sip, he took a moment to observe his companion in the fresh light.  Tousled brown hair, a worn motorcycle jacket with some kind of feathered insignia and a pair of jeans that sung about his curves. Getting this guy where Levi could observe him sans judgement had been the best decision yet.

"So," Levi said. "You have a name?"

Surprisingly, the boy didn't answer immediately. Hands crossed, he stared at the dented surface of the bar. "I'm... I'm... "

Another whiff of his scent. Levi knew he wasn't mistaken now. The bartender set their drinks on the counter, hesitating a moment too long as he looked at the boy.

The boy swallowed hard, his scent gone as quickly as it had come  "I don't think I'm ready to tell you that." Picking up the drink, he took a large swig.

"Fair enough." Levi gently touched his elbow, causing him to jump. "You should probably calm down a bit, don't you think?"

The boy tensed and Levi groaned. "Forget it. Tell me... tell me about something."  This was going the opposite direction of where he had intended.

He blinked, staring at Levi with big eyes.  "Like what?"

"I don't know."  Levi was already halfway done with his drink and ordering another.  "Like whether or not you have any real friends."  

He scoffed. "Those are my friends!"

"Mmmhmm." Levi took a sip from his second drink. Clean and warm. "You look like you care too much about other people to fit in with them."  Setting the drink back on the counter, he crossed his legs and leaned a little closer.  "That's not a bad thing though.

He was quiet for a moment, carefully choosing his words.  "There are only two people who actually like me."  After another sip of his weak beer before he spoke again.  "They didn't come tonight."

"Why didn't they come?"  For a brief moment Levi caught a glimpse of those cascade-green eyes.  "If they were sitting next to us it would be three people who like you."  He placed his arm on the back of Eren's chair.  "But then I wouldn't have you all to myself now, would I?"  Levi's words made the boy hide his eyes. The air was turning honey-sweet and although he smelled delicious it was apparent that this kid was bad at keeping secrets. Why would such a question make him so incredibly nervous?

"They just didn't. I don't know." By now the boy had become fragrant enough to attract onlookers. They feigned looking at the television, keeping Levi and his companion in their periphery. The boy had no trouble was meeting their eyes when he could, fingers tightening on the bottle in his hand.  Levi would have taken the boy's shyness with him alone as a compliment if they had been keeping more savory company.

Touching the boy's warm cheek, Levi forcefully guided his eyes back to him. "Look, as long as you're with me no one will say anything." Levi knew the exact moment the boy caught his scent because he could feel the boy quiver, a soft gasp escaping his lips.  The only uncertainty was whether the tremor was from fear or excitement.

"Don't worry," Levi rubbed his thumb over the boy's soft lips. "After tonight, we're still strangers, remember?"

 

* * *

 

 Three drinks in and Levi's companion was sloppy and wanted something to pet. His supposed friends had skulked off an hour prior so this pup felt the need to touch Levi's shoulder. A lot. The only thing Levi minded about the entire situation was that their conversations were shallow and meaningless. The boy was careful and talked about useless things like family pets and detentions in middle school. Levi wasn't about to offer up anything delicious in exchange for these pathetic crumbs.

"I'm a little tired," Levi reached into his pocket and pulled out a money clip. He counted out several twenties and handed them to the bartender before turning back to Eren. "And I've got work in the morning. So I think you should decide just how much a stranger you want me to be."

"Ah," The boy stood with Levi, wrining his hands together. "Before you go can I... can I kiss you, then? Before you go?"

"Uh," Levi looked the boy up and down. "You're kind of a bad decision for me."

He crossed his arms.  "What?"

"That's not really something you ask. You just do it." Levi paid their tab and nodded to the barkeep before looking to his new friend. "Have a good night, then."

He was about to turn when the kid grabbed the front of Levi's shirt, using it to pull him closer. Levi felt a warmth creep on his own cheeks. He caught the festering smell of Bud Light on the boy's breath only seconds before he tasted it.

"There," His hot breath full of shy desire was delicate and virginal, albeit stained by the sour taste of hops. 

The innocence made Levi greedy.  "So there is a little bite in you, eh?" Levi put a hand behind the boy's head, pulling him back in for another round. This time it was Levi who took control, using his lips to coax the boy's mouth open, tasting his shy tongue. The boy broke the kiss, his face red. He was reeking now.

"Shit, I—" The boy raised his hands to cover his red cheeks.

"Come with me." Levi took his hand and lead him to the back by the bathrooms. He pushed his companion into the corner and quickly closed the space between them. His lips came to the soft place just beneath the boy's ear. "You smell delicious."  Levi licked his neck, enjoying the boy's moan almost as much as his saturated taste.

"H-Hey, do..."  His hands didn't quite know where to be.   "Do you think you can..."  Levi was hardly moving but the kid was still bumbling his words as if Levi's breath was enough to overwhelm him.  "Maybe, uh, how--how you want to be kissed...?"

Without hesitation, Levi slid his knee up between the boy's legs, balancing him there.  He took the boy's lips again, kissing him hard and deep.  Just as Levi had wanted, the boy melted under his touch, enabling Levi to pulled the omega a little further up his leg.  Although the boy was tense, Levi felt shaking fingers at his tie.  It was clear this kid was at the mercy of this experience.  Levi swatted the fingers away from his tie and tossed them both over his shoulders.  "Hold on and I'll show you."  Purposefully swift, Levi ducked into the boy's neck and began kissing the soft places he could find.  The kid only had only a moment to squeak before Levi's hand was smothering his mouth.

"You have to be quiet if I'm going to show you."  The words against the boy's sweaty skin made him shiver and Levi had the strangest suspicion that this was thre kid's first time being touched this way.  "You like that?"  His own arousal began to bloom which in turn made the boy moan into Levi's sweaty palm as he arched his back.

Levi pressed crotch into the boy's only to find that he too was nursing a substantial erection.  As Levi grinded against the boy Levi watched his face.  The hot flush of his face combined with the way his eyes fluttered each time Levi kissed him was charming.  Touching this boy was like playing an instrument and Levi wondered where that thought had come from. "...You want more?"

It was a primitive question that Levi would have been ashamed of had it not made the boy and nod his head.  Levi considered himself a man of his word so he returned to the boy's neck, using his tongue to trace from the boy's collarbone up to his delicate ear.  Levi's hands were busy traveling down his lower back to settle in the rear pockets of the boy's jeans, gripping his tight ass with nails. By now the boy was holding Levi close, claiming fist fulls of his suit jacket.

Hooking his fingers into the windsor knot of his navy blue tie, Levi began to loosen the garment.  "Get my buttons." Obediently, the boy released Levi's jacket and went for the throat. With trembling fingers he opened the first button. He didn't stop there, releasing one, two, then three more of Levi's shirt buttons.  With soft noises into Levi's hand, his fingers began touching the bare skin of Levi's upper chest.

He grabbed the boy by his wrist and twisted.  "Slow down." Levi hoisted the boy higher on his knee, feeling a tantalizing hardness against his leg. "We have to be at least a little subtle."

A hungry moan was all he got. The boy leaned forward, kissing Levi's neck just the way his had been. Levi sighed, turning his face so he could smell the boy's fragrant hair as he was kissed. "Yes," Levi said. "Just like that.  You're a quick learner."  One of Levi's hands stroked the back of the boy's neck. The other found the button of the boy's jeans, unfastening it.  

Suddenly, the boy's hands planted on Levi's chest and he began pushing. All of a sudden he was gasping and writhing violently against against Levi's chest. "Wait!" he huffed into the hand on his mouth. "Wait! Stop!"

Levi groaned, backing away so that the boy was now standing on his own. "What?"

"Wait—I'm sorry, but I—I don't have a condom and I—I can't risk—"

Levi wanted to be angry. Inside he felt cold and as hard as is anticipation.  The kid's arousing fragrance had his own body aching to the bone. Yet, against the wall, the boy looked incredibly small and pathetic. His eyes were wide and streaked with fear. This wasn't just a request to stop, but a plea for help.

"I'm sorry, I thought we would just kiss and—I don't know, it felt good and I got carried away but I can't—"

"Stop." Levi was looking away as he spoke. "Just stop talking"  He offered the boy a hand. "I understand."  Levi still wouldn't meet his eyes.

The boy hung his head.  "You don't look happy..."

"You gave me blue balls."  Although Levi understood his hesitation it didn't make this any less disappointing.   "Why would I be?"

The boy looked at the floor, his cheeks still red from their lust. "I'm sorry. I drank too much, didn't I?"

For a moment or three Levi let him sit in the shame and think about it. From the beginning he knew the kid was young, college at best, but he hadn't expected that his advances would be driven by alcohol only to dissipate once the kid sobered up.  The rejection wasn't something Levi had felt in a long time.

"I'll call you a ride. What's your address?"  Levi had his phone, still refusing to look at the pile of despair on the floor beside him.

"4335 Trost Street."  He murmured.

Something about that sounded hauntingly familiar but at this early hour nothing made sense anymore. "It's on it's way." Levi said, putting his phone back into his pocket. He was about to turn when he heard the boy speak again.

"Wait, um..."

"What?"  When Levi's disgust had tapered enough that he finally looked at him, he realized the boy had sunk to the floor and was holding his knees to his chest like a scolded child.

"Can you... can you wait with me?" His eyes were shiny with tears. "I don't have anyone else right now."  Sniffing, he looked away.  "I know you must hate me right now but—"

"Shut up, brat." Levi leaned against the wall beside him. "Just don't talk anymore. You'll feel better in the morning."

 

* * *

 

Levi's head was screaming. He hadn't really been watching how much he was drinking the night before. All of his attention had been focused on that omega kid. Now that Levi was sober, he felt rather foolish about it all. Buying drinks for a guy that would rather talk about his childhood than try to form a legitimate connection? Poor choices propagated ever poorer ones. Somehow the night had ended with tears, pain, and absolutely no sex. With a sigh, Levi rubbed his temples. The headache was getting worse.

"In three hundred feet," the phone in his passenger seat spoke with a robotic cadence. "your destination is on the left."

The houses on this street were as manicured as the nails of the trophy wives who lived in them. Large SUVs in a variety of colors decorated the cement driveways and exotic plants that were obviously not native to this area bloomed in their gardens. You somehow just knew they all had marble counter tops.

"Here it is," Levi pulled into the driveway behind a white Range Rover.

"You have arrived," The phone said. "at 4335 Trost Street."

Levi took the phone and tucked it into the pocket of his trousers before walking to the door and ringing the bell.

A man wearing spectacles and hair well past his shoulders opened the door. Just like Levi, he wore a pressed suit and a cologne that smelled like money.

"Are you Grisha Jeager?" Levi asked.

"Yes," he opened the door a little wider. "Are you—"

Before he could finish, Levi offered a piece of paper the size and thickness of a business card. Grisha took it, held it up to the light before handing it back. "Please," he gestured. "Come in."

Levi followed Grisha through the grand entry where a crystal chandelier hung. Despite the morning light coming in through the two-story window on the far wall, the chandelier was lit, illuminating the hall and all of the gargantuan paintings within it.

"Please," Grisha motioned. "Follow me to the kitchen." Levi did as he was told. Sitting on the marble counter tops were two empty mugs. Grisha proceeded to fill each with coffee before passing one to Levi who didn't take it.

"You'll have to excuse me." Grisha said. "I wanted you to meet Eren when you arrived, but he woke up not feeling quite well. He should be down later. In any case, did you bring the documents?"

"Yes," Levi replied, producing a thick envelope. "Everything is here. But you said you had another request for me."

Grisha nodded. "I do, I do." He took the envelope, opened it and began rifling through. When he was satisfied, he opened a drawer and tucked the documents away.

Levi had been quiet the entire time, staring at Grisha.

"So," Grisha said. "I'm sure it's no surprise to you if I say that omegas are extremely valuable in a time like this."

Levi blinked.

"Your presence here is sworn to secrecy, so I can tell you, my son is one of them."

For a moment, Levi could taste last night. Feel the heat of that boy—that omega—tempting him. Levi cleared his throat and crossed his legs. "And?"

"I can't have anyone know this. If the laws change as may be inevitable, they could take Eren from me. Do you understand?"

Levi nodded quietly.

"I need you to keep his identity a secret and protect him."

"How do you intend I hide the obvious signs of status?" Levi asked.

"I have a solution for that. We, ah—here he is!" Grisha gestured to the refrigerator, which had been opened quietly during their conversation. "Eren, I want you to meet Levi Ackerman. He will be assisting you and I from now on." A young boy turned to face Levi, a piece of butterless toast hanging from his mouth by one corner.

Levi felt his stomach churn as he stared at the purple bruise nestled just under Eren's ear lobe, knowing the mark was from his teeth. The way Eren stared at him, Levi knew the recognition was mutual. He finally understood why the address had seemed so familiar last night.

Stiffly, Eren offered his hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Ackerman."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to everyone who left comments and kudos. Thanks for being so detailed and sweet in your comments, it was really super encouraging. New chapter, it's a bit short, but this transition was a smooth one so it just happened that way. Thanks again for reading and all of the support! - Kay

"The pleasure is mine." Levi squeezed Eren's hand, holding the boy's intense gaze with an overwhelming amount of apathy. Eren roughly dropped Levi's hand, walking around the kitchen island to take a seat on the other side of the room. Grisha was at the fridge, pulling out vial of clear liquid. From the drawer next to the sink he produced a needle wrapped in paper packaging that he opened and inserted into the top of the vial.

"This," Grisha said as he filled the syringe "Is what we will use to control those 'obvious signs' you were worried about." Eren had rolled up his sleeve and began swabbing a spot on his left arm with a wad of alcohol-soaked cotton.

With his free hand, Grisha took Eren's delicate wrist. Using a cracked thumb nail he traced a pulsing vein up his son's pale arm. About midway up, Grisha slid the needle under Eren's skin. The boy didn't flinch, but Levi did notice the quickening of Eren's breath. Once the needle was empty Grisha retracted it and tossed the spent device in the trash.

"There," he said. "Just don't forget to take your pills before you leave."

Eren mumbled something before opening a blank vitamin bottle, shaking three out, and swallowing them dry.

"Can I see that?" Levi asked. Eren eyed him from the side before silently sliding the bottle across the island. Levi opened the cap and shook a pill into his own palm. He held it up to the light, examining its oblong shape and smooth white surface. It looked absolutely normal, perhaps like a generic vitamin C tablet.

"What is this for?" he asked.

"That," Grisha explained. "Is to suppress his scent. Unfortunately, it only works for about six hours at a time. But you should know in case you ever need to give it to him."

Levi replaced the vitamin. "I see. And who makes these?"

"Pardon?"

"I asked who makes these vitamins. And if you would be so kind, why Eren needs injections."

"Hmm." Grisha pushed his glasses further up on his nose. "I think all you really need to know is that Eren needs these to hide his existence."

* * *

Armin put his hands on Eren's cold cheeks. "Look at me Eren. You can't drift away right now, okay?"

Eren removed his friend's clammy hands, still not meeting Armin's eyes. "I know, but I—I have something really big I'm dealing with."

"Well," Armin scooted a little closer. "If you tell me maybe we can work it out together. And Mikasa should be here soon, maybe she can—"

"No!" Eren slammed his fists against the metal bench so hard it rattled. "You can't tell her any of this!"

"Okay, I won't, but please tell me. You're acting really weird and angry and I'm worried about you.."

"Ugh..." Eren buried his face in his hands, clutching at his own hair and flesh with his fingernails.

"Do you remember... that night I snuck out with Reiner and Bertholdt to the bar?"

Armin was silent a moment. Then he said, "Yes. Yes I do."

"They were getting really drunk and loud and said bad things about that law they're talking about and I went outside."

"That doesn't sound bad at all." Armin said. "If anything, you did the right thing and left instead of getting angry. It would have been worse if you'd gotten mad at them."

"No," Eren said. "I met this guy. This really nice guy..."

"Eren—"

"It was the first time I've ever been kissed and I just lost control. He knew what I was. I just lost it..." Eren was staring at a worm on the pavement. It's tiny body wriggling in the hot sun as it slowly died. "I lost it to all to him."

Suddenly Eren could feel Armin's nails digging into his wrist. Even with his left hand swaddled in bandages, Armin had a firm grip that he used on Eren's wrist; on his sanity. With a calm yet stern tone, Armin asked, "Did he hurt you?"

"No. No, he didn't."

"I'm glad." Armin's grip relaxed a little. "It's okay, then. It was just one night." Eren's face paled. "You're fine and that's all that matters."

"But it's not one night. Because this morning he was at my house." The worm had stopped moving. "He's working for my dad."

"Eren! Armin!" Mikasa was running up the grassy knoll to sit beside Eren. She pushed his hip with her own to make room for herself. "I've been looking for you two. You left class so quick, I didn't know where you went."

"Yeah, Eren just had to talk to me about something." Armin said quickly. Mikasa raised one eyebrow. It was then that they heard a faux laugh.

"Jeager, what happened to you last night?"

Eren's hand flew to the purple bruise beneath his ear lobe, feeling the memory of Levi's lips like fire.

"You snuck out with Reiner after all?" Mikasa hissed.

"Yes, I know it was a mistake, I—"

Reiner was approaching their bench, Bertholdt in tow looking like a dog who had been kicked by a heavy boot.

"We were having such a good time and then we realized the smallest of us was gone." Reiner said. "You're just a chickenshit who was too scared to stick by your friends." Eren began to tense and Armin put a hand on his shoulder.

"We thought you could hang but then you just ditched us like we didn't matter. Or did you have to slink back to your little protectors?"

Mikasa and Eren both tried to stand but Armin grabbed Eren's elbow and pulled him back to the bench.

"Oh, so you've got a little girl defending you? I guess even girls are stronger than—"

"Shut, up, Reiner!" Eren pushed Armin so hard he fell off the bench.

"Eren, don't—" Mikasa tried to grab Eren's sleeve as he passed her but he knocked away her pale hands.

"You," Eren shoved his finger into Reiner's broad chest. "are the one who was trash talking an entire group of people; a group of people who has rights and feelings and problems just like you. And then you were such an asshole that you didn't even know I was gone until you were leaving but you didn't even try to find me. If you had you would have known that I was—"

In that breath, Eren could smell the pine of Levi's cologne. His cheeks felt hot. Reiner's eyes widened and Eren knew the ghost of Levi had given his scent away.

Immediately, Reiner's crushing fist grabbed Eren's arm, pulling him closer so he could whisper. "I always suspected, but this..." Reiner's sudden scent was asphyxiating. Hot, heady, and dominant. Eren had never been this close to him when he was permeating his stench.

"This is juicy." Reiner sneered. "You have so many reasons to be afraid of me."

"Like I would fear an alpha. You're just—" Reiner punched Eren in the cheek to silence him, sending him sprawling to the concrete. Tucking his hands under his shoulders, Eren lifted his head enough to spit out a wad of gravel and blood.

"Eren!" Armin fell to Eren's side while Mikasa put herself between them and Reiner.

"Reiner, I don't think—" Bertholdt tried to speak but his friend wasn't listening.

"It's not everyday we get the chance to dominate an omega, if you know what I mean." Reiner cracked his knuckles.

A delicate click made everyone turn. An ammo shell rolled across the pavement and bumped against Reiner's large shoe.

"Sorry," Levi said. In his left hand Levi held a fresh ammo clip that he was fitting into the magazine of the gun in his right. "Is this a bad time to do this?" Wearing jeans and a loose green hoodie, Levi was more casual than Eren had ever seen him. Yet, the sober look on his face left no doubt that the gun wasn't some kind of happy accident.

Reiner grunted. "This isn't really any of your business, is it?"

"It doesn't have to be, if you leave them alone."

"You can't just take a gun on a campus like this!" Reiner's fists were balled, a thick bead of sweat on his forehead. "Unless... are you... a cop?"

Levi groaned, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. "I look like a cop now?  That's disgusting."

"Oh, so you're not! Good!" With his full body weight Reiner swung at Levi who easily evaded to the left. As he passed the mountain that Reiner was, Levi slipped his leg down and underneath Reiner's shins, causing him to fall on his face in the grass. Levi didn't give Reiner the mercy to round before he cocked the gun, pointing it at the soft flesh of his opponent's nape.

"Stay down unless you want to run." Levi said.

Reiner remained motionless until Bertholdt had the mind to pull his friend to his feet and start to move, berating him the entire time for even starting a fight.

Levi turned to Eren and his friends, the same insipid look on his face. "Are any of you hurt?" His eyes wandered to Armin's bandaged hand, but he said nothing. When Armin noticed Levi's gaze, he blushed and tucked his wound behind his backpack.

Eren's cheek was smarting. He put a hand to it as if that would help. "I—No." Levi was now looking directly at Eren. The intensity of his dark eyes made Eren turn away, quite certain Levi could see his pain and there was some kind of petty judgment for lying about it.

Mikasa stepped forward first. "Who are you? And how do you know Eren?"

Levi slipped the gun into a holster hidden by the brim of his hoodie. "I work for Eren's father."

"And you have a gun? Why?"

"So many questions for such a little girl."

Mikasa bristled.

"It's okay. I can tell you're an alpha too. Still coming into your place in the world." Mikasa flinched as though she had been struck.

Levi crossed his arms. "You can fight me if you want. But really, we're on the same team. Weren't you trying to protect Eren from those so called friends?"

"Mikasa," Armin spoke. "He does have a point. Besides, Eren does seems to know him."

"Yeah," Eren mumbled. "He's okay. Just don't do anything crazy." He tapped Mikasa on the shoulder. "Come on, let's go."

"Wait," Levi said. "Your father asked me to take you home. Probably because of incidents like the one I just deescalated. Do you get into trouble often, Eren?"

It was Eren's turn to groan. "It's okay, we were just going to ride the bus."

"Great," Levi said. "I'll go with you."


	3. Chapter 3

"Eren," Levi caught the boy's wrist. "I think you need this." Levi slipped a ziploc baggie with three little pills into Eren's palm, letting go fast enough that Armin could only see the shadow of their touch. Eren quickly swallowed the pills.

"So..." Armin said, bright eyes on Eren's companion. "Do you have a bus pass?"

"Tsk." Levi said. "Of course."

"You?" Eren invited himself to the conversation. "Weren't you driving a Lexus yesterday? What happened to that?"

"Are you really going to argue that having a bus pass isn't useful right before I am about to use it?"

Mikasa had silently drifted closer to Eren during their conversation. Eren was quiet in her shadow, a little thorny from Levi's last comment.

The bus rattled to the station, its sides paneled with an advertisement for toothpaste that was covered in a film of dirt. For one reason or another, the seats of the bus were upholstered like the invitation to a toddler's birthday. Armin sat, followed by Eren and then Mikasa, who was sure to take a seat and a half. Levi sat across the aisle. A few more passengers took seats mostly to the rear before the bus shimmied back to life and continued down the street. It was two entire stops before anyone spoke.

"So," It was Levi, gesturing to Armin. "How did you get that injury?"

Armin was staring at his lap; the place he kept his injured hand. "Well, you see..." Armin slowly looked up to meet Levi with a bright smile. "I work for Eren's father too."

"Mnn?" One of his eyebrows raised. "And what could you do for eren's father?"

"Well, if Mr. Jeager didn't tell you," Armin stood, holding the poll for balance. "Then it's not important for you to know." He lifted his hand and waved to Mikasa and Eren. "This is my stop. See you tomorrow!"

The doors opened and Armin stepped confidently onto the street then turned around to find the street names at the intersection. Eren was watching his friend when the phone in his own pocket began to vibrate. When he pulled it out, he had a new text message. Armin's name was at the top of the alert.

"Odd," Levi said. "Why is Armin texting you moments after he just left?" Eren watched Levi like a cornered dog. "It's almost as if there was something Armin didn't want to say in front of me."

Now Mikasa was glaring at Levi.

"No," Eren said, sliding open his phone screen with shaking fingers. "He's just asking for street names. For directions."

"Oh. Funny, I thought that was his normal stop. Did he get off the bus too early?"

"Uh—his father works here. I think."

"Mnn. Okay."

The bus jolted to a hard stop. Everyone toppled more or less into the center of the aisle. From outside the bus there were unintelligible shouts, occasionally a bump against the outside of the carriage. Eren picked himself up enough to see that a parade of people had amassed to halt traffic. They wore white clothes and many had picket signs or banners. Some were shirtless, each bearing one painted letter to form the sentence 'Omegas Have Rights.'

The bus driver honked his horn. "Another protest..." He mumbled. More bumps against the window as a picket sign was scraped across it.

"How interesting." Levi said. "We could be out there, yeah? But instead we're here. Safe." Another loud thump against the exterior.

Eren was wringing his hands together. People were starting to whisper, then louder and louder. He clutched at his sides, closing his eyes so he could try to find something safe to think about. Then the air in his lungs began to disappear. Eren's chest felt like it was collapsing in on itself; turning to ash and dust. Even though he was breathing fast he couldn't swallow enough air.

Then, someone was touching his shoulder. A lot. Someone was squeezing so hard he could feel their nails in his flesh. But it was more than that. This person was tying a rope to Eren's sanity and leading him back.

Opening his eyes, Eren saw Levi's hand on his shoulder. "See?" Levi said. "You're smart to protest using your life choices; your ballot. It would seem our culture isn't very friendly to these protests."

Outside the bus police had begun to herd the people out of the street. They were listening, dispersing. Then Eren blinked. A cop was holding a woman by her arms, her sign crashing to the pavement as she pleaded for help. Someone screamed and several tried to run. More officers emerged from the bushes and began to grab those who tried to escape, subduing them by force if necessary.

Someone outside used a megaphone to say, "Move the bus." the bus began to roll forward, slowly passing by the growing circle of handcuffed protesters, their faces marked by the flashing blue and red lights. A light passed across Levi's face and when the blue left, his eyes were wide, mouth open. Eren turned in his seat to see what he could be looking at that might horrify this stone of a man.

Outside the chaos was only intensifying, people dropping their signs and either running or holding their hands up to be escorted away peacefully. Cops in riot gear had showed up to detain those who had begun throwing objects in self-defense. Yet, Levi was looking over them to one of the pickets in the back. Eren just caught a glimpse of what Levi saw, but it appeared to be a blonde man with a stern face and large, bushy eyebrows. Written underneath him in red letters were the words, "You Killed Our Freedom." Eren couldn't place the face but he knew he had seen it before.

Levi slipped into Armin's cold seat, his back to the incriminating sign that they were slowly leaving behind.

Mikasa leaned forward so Levi could see her around Eren. "You're name's Ackerman, right?"

"...Yes."

"Mmm. You're not very good at hiding your weaknesses, are you?"

"Mikasa!" Eren said, but both she and Levi ignored him.

Bringing her scarf to her nose, Mikasa inhaled deeply. "At least you have a weakness."

"A moment of weakness and a defined point of weakness are different." Levi replied. "You should think about which one you saw."

Mikasa's mouth was covered by the red scarf but her eyes were the color of fire as she tried to catch Levi's dark eyes. He wouldn't give her the pleasure, choosing instead to stare out the opposite window where only four streets from the riot people were shopping at boutiques and buying tickets at the movie theater. Mikasa took Eren's hand, pressing her warm thumb into his palm as she squeezed. He curled his fingers around hers.

 

* * *

 

 

The moment the door shut Eren tried deftly to slip upstairs but Levi caught the straps of his backpack. "You," Levi said. "Are so skittish and excitable, you're like a cat in heat."

Eren tried to wiggle out of his backpack. "You're making everything difficult. Why are you even here? You said you would disappear after last night!"

"Because, Eren Jeager," Levi twisted Eren around and grabbed him by the shoulders. "I didn't know that nameless fuck I met in the bar would be you, the son of an employer offering me more money than you can imagine to babysit your sorry ass. This, to me, is easy money and nothing more."

"I liked you a lot better when you wanted to fuck me."

Levi touched his thumb to Eren's lips. "If you can't forget about last night," The finger slowly began to trace the shape of what would have been Eren's smile. "then you can't expect me to, either."

Then he let go. "Just be consistent with who you want me to be." And then Levi was in the kitchen, leaving Eren alone in the foyer with pink cheeks and balled fists. Eren couldn't decide if he was angrier with Levi for touching him or with himself for enjoying it. Now the decision was whether to stand and enjoy the dregs of Levi's cologne or walk away and set a precedent.

Before he could decide, Eren felt his phone again. Pulling it out, he saw it was from Armin again.

_Nevermind, found it._

Remembering he still hadn't read his friend's earlier messages, Eren scrolled up to see what else Armin had left.

_Be careful. I think he's dangerous. Don't say too much, okay?_

_Also don't let Mikasa stare him down._

_And do you know how to get to Murkwood from Laurel and First?_

Then, the text he had just received, meaning Armin had somehow stumbled home. Eren felt mildly guilty about not responding, but Levi's penchant for sniffing out personal details was reason enough to wait until he was alone to check his phone. Eren peered into the kitchen to see Levi's back, occupied by something else. The rattle of a vitamin bottle. Did he know Eren was still there?

Did it matter?

Quietly, Eren went to his room.

–

Wet, desperate, afraid. The pain emanated from thedeep hollows of his bones, finding any vein or string of muscle to agonize. Grasping for anything, Eren's hands swept across his nightstand, knocking three dog-eared books, a collection of mechanical pencils, and a glass of water to the water. Clutching the corners of the wood, he panted, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Rooting around the floor, Eren managed to find his phone. Squinting at the home screen, 2:03 AM was displayed in muted white numbers.

"Shit," Eren pulled the blankets off of himself and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Even in the dim light of his phone Eren could see his hands shaking. His forehead had thick pearls of sweat and his throat burned with the threat of vomit. Grabbing the empty cup from the floor, Eren glanced at it for half a moment before setting it back on the table.

From the shallow of his back Eren felt it. The pain was creeping up, using the spaces between his vertebrae to climb up his spine and infect his head. Moaning, Eren gripped his forehead. His clammy hands felt sickening against his forehead and he had to lick his lips to keep his disgust at bay. He had to find a way to abate this.

Eren gathered up his blanket and wrapped himself up like a cloak. Taking the cup, he walked down the dark hall. The door to his father's study was askew, but the room itself was the color of ink. Standing on the threshold, he whispered, "Dad?" No response. Looking down the stairs, he saw flickers of light against the cream walls. Distantly he could hear the opening to a TV show.

Eren followed the sound to an empty living room. The television was playing a soap he had never seen before. Sitting on the coffee table was a fresh cup of tea with the bag still steeping in tepid water. From the other room Eren could hear one-sided murmurs, deciding his father must be on the phone with a colleague.

It wasn't unusual for his father to work this late. Eren could wait. For this father, at least.

Shivering, Eren slipped onto the sofa and curled against one of the arm rests. He pulled the blanket over his head like a hood and used the rest to cover his body. Looking to the coffee table he saw the remote perfectly aligned with the floral tea cup. This was the one that had a chip out of the side, his father's favorite.

But he could make another cup of tea. Eren took the tea and began to drink it, not even caring that the drink was cool and bitter from neglect. He was just about to return the empty cup when he felt the cushions give as someone sat on the other side.

"Mmm, you're back." Eren said. "I couldn't sleep. I'm kind of glad you're still awake."

"Technically I can't leave until your father gets here."

Eren was very still, watching a man on TV awkwardly try to ask a woman with a bun as her tight as her ass to coffee.

"...Levi?"

"You drank my tea, didn't you?"

A hot sweat prickled under Eren's ears. "Why are you even here?" Eren said, ignoring the tea inquisition. "It's two in the morning."

Levi sighed. "I told you, I have to wait until your father gets here before I can leave. Since you drank mine, do you want some tea?"

The words sort of floated past Eren's ears because looking at Levi on the other end of the couch reminded Eren that all he wore underneath his blanket cocoon was a rumpled band shirt and plaid boxers. Blushing, Eren pulled the blanket closer around himself.

"Well... I wasn't expecting to see you down here."

"I noticed. So, tea?"

"Uhm... yeah."

Left alone to nurse his blush while Levi made tea, Eren watched as the disheartened man traded in his coffee for a mixed drink.

The kettle whistled and moments later Levi was back, holding two cups by their rims. He set one in front of Eren and then settled back on his side of the couch. For the rest of the episode, they sat quietly. It wasn't until the credits began that Levi set down his tea and spoke.

"He should be with someone who treats him better anyway."

"Heh, what would you know about love?" Eren said. "I can't even believe you watch this crap."

"Sometimes it's nice to look at how normal people live, don't you think?" Levi said, reaching for the remote. "But we can watch the news, if you'd like. I do believe the debate is deadlocked and the council was forced to reconvene tomorrow. Lots of delicious reruns on so many channels."

"N-No... that's okay." Eren sunk down into the cushions a bit, his head too thick and dizzy to fight for something he actually enjoyed. "This is fine." Eren also knew that if he tried to leave now, he would risk showing Levi what was under the blanket.

"So," Levi said over a yogurt commerical. "Why can't you sleep?"

"No reason."

"You're going into heat, aren't you?"

Eren scoffed. "How did you know?"

"You smell delicious."

"Levi..." Eren felt fire under his collarbone. "I should go back..."

"Wait a moment."

When he looked to Levi, there was something beneath the darkness in his eyes. "Are you in pain?"

"...A little." Eren admitted. "My dad has something to help. So it's not like this all the time... just until he comes home."

"I see. I'm sure you'll be happy when he gets here, then."

"Yeah..."

"But Eren, before you go, I wanted to ask you something." This time when Eren looked up Levi was an entire cushion closer. That pine cologne. Everywhere.

"You're not afriad of me, are you?"

Eren shrunk back against the arm rest of the couch, not quite sure if the truth was the correct answer.

"Listen," Levi said. "I might be an alpha, but my job is to protect you. I won't hurt you and I won't ever let anyone else. Do you understand?"

"Okay, but you're so close—and your hand—"

Levi's hand had found Eren's exposed shoulder, touching the bare skin with his finger tips. Swallowing hard, Levi curled his fingers into a fist and returned to his side of the sofa.

Eren closed his eyes, his own heart like a free bird in a cage. He wasn't sure if that had meant to be a word of comfort or a veiled threat. Either way, there was a new scent in the room and it wasn't Levi's cologne. Thick and musky, it made Eren's breath catch. It reminded him of Reiner's smell, but much more endearing. When he looked at Levi, the alpha was sitting stiffly, staring at the cold bottom of his empty cup.

"What do you want to watch?" Levi asked.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren's phone slid across his nightstand as it vibrated. Opening his eyes, Eren reached for the phone, flipping it to snooze before returning it to its place and rolling over. He snuggled back into his pillow and closed his eyes, already drifting back to sleep.

Then he sat up straight. The blanket was neatly draped across the bed; across him. Pulling it off, Eren put his feet on the floor. The bedside table had been righted, the books neatly stacked and all of his pencils sorted into a cup that sat beside them.

Why was he in his room?

Through his headache Eren tried to remember the night before. Sitting with Levi, drinking tea and watching a corny rom-com until he couldn't keep his eyes open.

Eren looked at the rest of his room. All of his dirty clothes had been picked from the floor. There wasn't even any laundry in his hamper.

How had he gotten upstairs to his bedroom?

Eren suddenly felt cold. From downstairs he could hear the murmurs of a conversation. The ripe smell of the Kona coffee his father only brewed for company was faint, but present. Ripping the covers off, Eren went to look for his cigarettes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so one thing I actually think is epic and hilarious is how the comments have turned into a pro-top!Levi forum. Worry not, our little alpha has his plans. Thanks everyone for reading/reviewing! :3 I love hearing your thoughts. -Kay


	4. Chapter 4

Three cigarettes out the bathroom window and Eren was calm enough to put on pants and repair the smoke detector. The thought of a fourth kept him going through brushing his teeth. Hiding his last smoke in the Mentos container he kept in his backpack gave him the courage to go downstairs.

Levi was sitting at the kitchen counter with his father, idle Kona coffees before them both. They were watching the news, the camera focused on a particular set of oak doors nestled behind an empty podium ripe with microphones.

"Uh... Hi." Eren said as he made his way to the refrigerator.

"Mmm." Levi mumbled, still watching.

"Eren," Grisha turned in his chair to face his son. "You should come watch with us. They're talking about the subjugation clause. They said they should have a decision within twenty four hours."

Eren closed the refrigerator hard enough that everything on the door rearranged itself. "No thanks. I've got to go to school."

"Oh, I thought you might take the day off... considering."

Without looking up, Eren pulled a needle from the drawer and slid it across the counter towards his father. "None of this really matters to me," Eren set the vial down in front of Grisha and rolled up his sleeve. "Does it?"

Grisha looked from Eren's pockmarked arm to his son's stern eyes. Then he took the needle, removed it from its packaging, and filled it. "If you'd rather not know, that's fine." While his father administered his injection, Eren looked to Levi whose mumble was had been so ambiguous Eren wasn't even sure it had been for him.

This guy had made him tea at two in the morning. This guy had carried him upstairs when he was asleep. This guy had put him through rom-com hell. Now he was pretending nothing had happened.

"Levi won't be with us this weekend since I'm home, so say your goodbyes before you go." Grisha explained as he handed Eren his pills.

Eren swallowed his pills and pulled his sleeve back down. As he passed Levi's chair, Eren hoisted his backpack onto one shoulder, making sure to hit Levi in the arm with it. "Bye, then."

A glance in his direction. "Don't get lost."

The door slammed. A bud vase in the center of the island wobbled from the force and Levi reached forward to steady it. Grisha had warmed his coffee in the microwave and returned to sit with Levi.

"So," Levi said. "Why do you think omegas are so valuable, Mr. Jeager?"

"Well, with less than three percent of the population as omegas and close to forty three percent as alphas, there is quite an imbalance."

"So, you think it's all about the dynamic between alphas and the soulbonds with their omegas?"

"Soulbonding cannot occur unless an omega feels attached to its proposed mate, so unless an artificial process were to take place, I'm afraid the select few alphas who are lucky enough to engender the affection of an omega are to experience bondage to a mate in that way. And if you consider it, we know so little about what that even means. Because of the absence of omegas it remains such a rare phenomena it has hardly been clincally studied—"

"That's interesting." Levi took a sip of his coffee, holding the cup by the handle. "But you didn't answer my question. Do you think this law is coming into play only because alphas want a chance to find that soulbond? With the meager amount of omegas in existence? It seems like a stretch."

Grisha shifted, his fingers busying the rim of his coffee cup. "Perhaps not the only reason... so much is unknown about omegas; about soulbonding and the affect it has on their mates, the alphas. I think it's easy to fear something you don't fully understand and to attribute correlated problems to said unknown."

"Then shouldn't you fear us, the alphas? Assumed to be aggressive when our mates are threatened, drawn to omegas and their scent, and almost as numerous as betas. Why not my kind? Why Eren's?"

Beneath Grisha's moustache a smile. "You make an excellent point. So much so that even the lay-man such as myself are no longer normal, we are called betas, a hierarchical compliment to the alpha-omega dynamic. Not as physically different as the alphas and so much less valuable than their omega counterparts. So why indeed would a country run by a conglomerate of betas and alphas want to single out and subjugate only the omegas?"

"If it's a rhetorical question, then misplaced fear." Levi crossed his arms, staring at Grisha from across the counter. "But are you proposing something else?"

The news switched to a brief reel about a baby giraffe born at the local zoo.

Grisha had stood and was washing his cup. A thin manila folder lay on the counter with Levi's name written in sloppy pen. "That's for this week. A short one, but please consider last night's late hours."

Levi took the folder, opening it to count the cash inside.

"Oh and Levi?"

"Mnn?"

"I don't think I've ever seen you hold a cup by the handle before. Is everything alright?"

* * *

 

Balancing the paper blunt between his lips, Eren inhaled deeply, letting the smoke roll over his tongue. He held it for a moment too long, coughing as he handed the roll to Armin who took a drag.

"Uh, Eren?" Armin said, passing it back.

"Mmm?" He was looking at the couch where Connie was trying to get his arm around Sasha's shoulders. She, in turn, was laughing at something Ymir had said, probably at Connie's expense by the way he suddenly pulled his hand back and grimaced.

"You told your dad you'd be out with us tonight, right?"

Eren took another hit. "Yeah, yeah, of course."

"...And he doesn't care? I mean... with the subjugation clause and everything?"

Slowly, Eren blew a thick cloud of smoke into Armin's face. "I just don't care what he thinks."

* * *

The lights underneath the overpass were orange and cheap, flickering every time a car drove over the bridge. Snack wrappers and used condoms littered the torn concrete. Weeds had made their homes in the shallow cracks and the faint smell of piss was only hampered by the oily smell of wet asphalt.

"Do you think he knows where we are?" She asked.

"Petra," Levi replied. "Don't be so quick to assume he's lost. He's only five minutes late."

"Mmm," She tapped her boots against the padded briefcase at hr feet and adjusted her rain parka. "Yeah, I'm just ready to go home. You know? Be warm, read a book, all those things."

"Petra, it's friday night. You should be drinking late with someone handsome."

"Ha, like you?"

Levi scoffed. "You deserve someone taller. So you can wear heels."

"Commander," Petra pulled the brim of her coat up to hide her pink cheeks. "don't say things like that!"

"Why not?" Levi said. "You have the legs for them."

"Can you stop objectifying me for a minute? I think I see him." Petra pointed to a figure appearing through the din. Covered in a dark green parka, he was a gangley fellow whose breath surely smelled of booze. Beneath his coat, Levi clutched the butt of his gun. He extended his other hand.

"Are you lost, friend?"

"I'm not a friend." The man replied. Shaking hands produced a thick envelope from his pocket. "But I do have this..."

Turning to Petra, Levi nodded. Picking up the case at her feet she opened it to reveal an automatic hand gun and several loaded magazines. The man inspected the weapon for a moment then looked back to Levi, a scowl on his unshaven face. "It's scratched on the slide release. You didn't say it would be used."

"Your offer is pretty low." Levi replied. "Higher end merchandise garners a high price. I shouldn't have to explain this to you."

"Just look at these." The man began to move towards Levi but Petra snapped the case shut and Levi stiffened, his hand tightening on the handle of his own gun until the man paused.

"It's okay, just look." Without stepping closer, he held out the envelope to Levi who snatched it.

Inside were a plethora of personal documents. A passport, doctors records, even school transcripts. Pulling a driving permit from the bunch, he ran his finger over the name; Annie Leonhart. Next to that the bright red O used to identify omegas.

"It's all I brought tonight." the man said. "Unless you want cash. I just need a weapon. A good one."

Folding up the documents, Levi put them into his own pocket. "If you can find me anymore of these, I can promise you something of higher quality. Unfortunately, all this will get you is what I brought tonight. But the glock will get the job done. You said self-protection, correct?"

The watch on Levi's wrist began to beep. Holding it up, the name on the screen said Grisha Jeager. The night felt colder than before.

"Levi?" It was Petra.

"It's nothing." Levi said as he shoved his wrist back into his pocket. "I'm off duty." He returned his attention to the customer. "Now then, if you can get me another omega's documents, I'll consider—" His watch began to beep again.

A smirk on the man's face. "You're pretty popular aren't you? Is your mate calling?"

"You're pretty cocky for someone on the losing end of a deal."

"Losing end? I thought we were just negotiating."

"Trying to cut a better deal for yourself after handing over your only bargaining chip then insulting me?" Levi said. "I'd say you're doing a poor job of winning anything, much less my favor." Turning, he gestured to Petra. "Let's go."

"Wait!" The man took a step forward. "You're just going to take those and leave? What about glock?"

"You made it abundantly clear that you didn't want it." Levi said coolly.

"Then give me back that girl's shit! You can't just take those, they're mine!"

"I told you that you weren't very good at negotiating."

The man's mouth was open, gaping at Levi and Petra. "I—I'll call the police, I'll—"

"And do what? Tell them you wanted to purchase a black market gun with documents you stole from a little girl? Really, it's not my fault you're terrible at bargaining. Or really, just kind of a pathetic excuse for a person."

"You're a bastad and a thief!"

"Hmm. Maybe I should have killed you the moment our deal began to sour." Levi let the man take a long look at his face. Then, he nodded. "Goodnight, then."

They left him in the blinking street lights, wet and pale. Together Petra and Levi walked two blocks away to the alley where the car was stowed between two beaten dumpsters. Petra was the one to pop the plastic covers off the license plates while Levi ducked into the drivers seat to check his phone.

Petra plopped herself into the passenger seat, blowing into her hands as she rubbed them together. "Phew! He was crazy. So, where to now?"

"Eren's missing." Levi's eyes were on the soft glow of his phone screen. "His father can't find him and he won't answer his father's calls."

"He seems like he's good at getting into trouble." Petra shimmied out of her rain coat. "But hey, one more thing before we go."

"Mnn?"

"What color heels do you think I should wear?"

Levi said nothing, meeting Petra's eyes with his own. After a moment, he gently took her chin between his thumb and forefinger, holding her there while his eyes traveled from her small nose down to the rosebud of her lips. "Pink. Just like when you blush." Then he put the car in reverse and pulled out.

* * *

The thrum of electronic music behind the door meant Levi didn't have to knock. The door wasn't even locked. Inside, a cherry accent table held a vase with a artificial flowers, a dish for stray keys, and three empty beer bottles. Three pairs of shoes were nicely lined against the wall and twenty others were spread haphazardly across the hall. The whole house smelled of earthiness and chocolate chip cookies.

"Ugh," Levi rubbed his nose and shoved the offending shoes out of his way. Entering the living room, there were young people everywhere. A few occupied the sectional sofa, some laughing at their own terrible jokes while others were tangled together like animals. The odor of their mutual attraction made Levi's nose throb. Collected on the coffee table were more empty bottles of beer, a half-empty bag of potato chips, and a melting tub of ice cream that was beginning to drip on the varnish.

Planting his hands on the back of the couch Levi leaned in between a redheaded girl and the boy with a shaved head who was making her laugh.. "Excuse me, but have either of you seen Eren Jeager?"

"Oooohhh, are you his guardian or something?" The boy said, grinning. "He's in trouble, isn't he?" The girl was covering her mouth, trying not to giggle. That is, until Levi stared her right in the eye.

"Is this your house?" he asked.

"I mean no, but—"

"Then shouldn't you clean up that ice cream?"

"Y-Yes..." Slowly the girl got off the couch and disappeared.

"Now," Levi returned his attention to the boy whose bald head was now beaded with sweat. "Seen Eren anywhere?"

"Y-Yeah he's with Armin. Over there." The kid pointed to the dining room. Sitting at the table was a blonde girl with a bun who was speaking with a pixie-cut type with glasses. Beyond their conversation, Eren was laughing, his hand an Armin's back as they both tried to breathe through their episode.

"Thanks," Levi mumbled. He crossed the room to come behind Eren. Leaning forward, he whispered, "Time to go."

Immediately Eren fell silent. It was Armin who spoke first, his bright smile blissfully unaware of the fire hidden behind Levi's insipid gaze.

"Oh! Levi! Hi! How did... how did you find us?"

"Not that hard." Levi grabbed Eren's shoulder and turned around so the boy would be forced look him in the eye. "Just because Eren's father doesn't know how to track a cell phone doesn't mean I don't. Now come with me. Its time to go."

Eren pulled his hand away. "You're not even working right now. You can't make me leave."

"Your father called me when you wouldn't answer your phone." Levi replied. "If you didn't want to deal with me then you should have listened to him."

"Eren," Armin frowned, claiming more pain than was quite fair. "I thought you said—"

"It doesn't matter, does it?" Eren said. "I'm not an omega, not really, I mean. Not with everything he does I can just—"

Levi grabbed underneath Eren's arm and pulled him to his feet. "We need to go." he hissed against Eren's ear. "And stop talking."

"Wait, Levi, you can't—" Eren turned to Armin who was staring at the table as Levi began to drag him away. "Armin, aren't you going to say something?"

"No." Armin whispered. "I'm not."

"WHY?"

"Because he's right." Armin said. "And can you not shout, it's making it—"

"You're taking his side?!" Eren's voice was getting louder with each syllable. Instead of responding, Armin stood up and took Eren's other arm, helping Levi to hoist him out of the dining room and make for the door.

"Armin!" Eren was kicking now. "how can you so suddenly decide he's right? Weren't we just having fun?"

Levi let go of Eren to open the passenger door the car. Now that they were outside Armin had let go too, his arms crossed over his chest. "I know, and I'm sorry, but I really thought you told your dad you'd be out tonight. It's not okay, not tonight of all nights. So you need to go home now, okay?"

"Armin..."

"Are you getting in?" Levi asked, still holding the door for Eren. "Or do I have to do that for you too?"

"I..." He looked to Levi, then to Armin, then back to Levi. Both were staring at him as they stood in the rain. Armin's bright eyes were steady but his shoulders began to shiver Then he sneezed.

"Yeah, I am." Hanging his head, Eren sat in the passenger seat and Levi closed the door behind him. After climbing into the driver's side, Levi was starting the engine when they both heard one of the back doors slam shut. They turned to see Armin huddled in the back seat, still shivering.

"Sorry but... can you drive me home?" He said. "I don't have a ride."

Levi groaned as he cranked the heater to its highest setting. "You both smell like weed."

Armin stuck his head into the front seat. "You're not going to tell my mom, are you?"

* * *

They'd dropped Armin off ten minutes prior but Levi wasn't heading for home. At least, not to Eren's home. With the haze of his tokes fading, the patter of the rain on the windshield was making his body feel heavy. Hours had passed since his last injection and the pain was beginning to find purchase deep in Eren's muscles and sinew.

"Where are we going?" Eren asked softly.

"I have to drop something off. Then I'm taking you home." Levi replied.

Eren turned to look out his window. It was nearing midnight and the only neon signs still left to reflect on puddles were the corner stores and liquor marts. The world was empty and quiet.

Eren put his palm to the window, feeling the cold, dry glass on his skin. He looked at Levi whose eyes were locked on the road. Not even a glance for Eren. With a sigh, he looked out the front too. And then Eren saw the fat envelope on the dash, much like the one Levi had given to his father. Absently, Eren took it. He was about to open it when Levi snatched it from his hands.

"This isn't for you." He said as he put it between his legs so Eren couldn't grab it again. Grunting, Eren looked out his window again. He had been arguing all night and didn't feel like continuing.

It wasn't long before Levi pulled into the parking lot of a nondescript apartment complex. Much like the other units on the corner, it was painted brown with mediocre landscaping to give the gilded illusion that this part of town was nice and not an economy block for the middle class.

"I'll be right back." Levi said as he took his keys and the envelope Eren had tried to fondle.

"Wait," Eren said. "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Can't you hold it?"

It was Eren's turn to scoff. "Seriously?"

"...Fine."

Eren grabbed his jacket and hopped out to follow Levi who hadn't bothered with any protection from the rain. He took Eren up two flights of concrete stairs to a door with the number 36 in acrylic metal letters. Without speaking, Levi unlocked the door and walked inside.

It wasn't even an apartment, but a simple studio. A neatly made bed with navy sheets dominated most of the main room, a TV adjacent. In the corner by the window that overlooked the street was a small desk with tidy stacks of papers and two clear jars, one for pens and the other for paperclips. Separated from the living area by a meager partition was a corner kitchenette. The stove was half the size of those Eren was used to and instead of a regular refrigerator Levi's looked like something you'd find in a hotel room. There was no dishwasher, merely a steel rack beside the sink where a lonely tea cup had been left to dry.

All of this felt strange. Up until now, it had been easy to identify Levi as something inhuman. Now this simple existence defined a new side of his companion and Eren wasn't sure if he was comfortable with it. Staring at Levi's humble apartment felt like an intimacy he wasn't ready for.

"Wipe your feet." Levi mumbled as he set his keys and the envelope on the desk. "The bathroom is after the kitchen."

Without a word, Eren found the bathroom and closed the door. Immediately, he could smell that cologne dominating the small room. Finding the bottle on the counter, Eren took the cap off and took smelled the nozzle. Why?

Suddenly, Eren felt the urge to find Levi's toothbrush. Specifically, he wanted to know if there was more than one toothbrush. He began opening drawers, all the while telling himself this shouldn't be important.

While Eren was occupied, Levi quickly emptied the contents of the envelope and flattened the documents back to their original shape. Opening a drawer to the desk, he pulled out a filing folder with the words  _new_  scrawled on the tab. He tucked the Leonhart documents together with a paperclip then stowed it inside the folder.

"Levi?"

Eren was standing on the opposite end of the room. The bed separated them.

Levi cleared his throat. "Yes?"

"You're almost out of hand soap."

"Mnn."

"...And Levi?"

"...Yes?"

"Thanks for making me leave."

"Hmm." Levi sat on the bed, looking away from Eren. "That was quick." Sighing, he lay back on his bed.

In this moment Levi was softer than Eren had ever seen him. His black hair was still damp from the rain, his sharp bangs falling across his closed eyes. One of Levi's hands was by his parted lips, the other on his stomach so Eren could see the rise and fall of each slow breath.

Eren sat on the opposite side of the bed. "Levi?"

"Hmm."

"I've been wondering..." As he spoke Eren took fist fulls of the duvet. "why you... ignored me this morning. And after last night and everything, I thought—"

"You want to know what I think?" Levi interrupted. "I think you were smart when you said we should be strangers."

When Eren looked back to Levi his eyes were open but he was staring at the popcorn ceiling.

"You—You don't want to know... me?"

"Do you really think your father should know what happened on the night we met, Eren?"

The memory of Levi pushing him to the wall came like a knife in his stomach. Eren lay on the opposite end of the bed, nestling into a pillow that smelled like fresh detergent. From the base of Eren's back a warm ache began to creep. The last time Eren felt this hot he had had a fever. Levi took a deep breath, moaning softly.

"I guess you're right." Eren replied. "I just thought you were mad or something."

"No." Levi replied. "I'm not mad." His eyes were closed again. "Just tired."

Levi's hands were close to Eren's face. He had the long, delicate fingers of a pianist. Were his palms still soft? What did they feel like now? The memory of their exploration fluttered across his memory, how Levi's hands had occupied the back pockets of his jeans; the same jeans he wore tonight. Eren swallowed hard, remembering he still hadn't washed them since that night.

Eren scooted a little closer, bringing his hand within inches of Levi's. "Would you have taken me back here?"

"No."

Eren felt his heart sink. "Why not?"

"Because you would have had second thoughts on the way."

Eren pulled his hand back, sticking a fingernail in his teeth to chew.

"I'm just being honest." Levi said.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, you did, didn't you?"

"What if I hadn't, though? What if I'd gone with you?"

Levi rolled to his side so he could look Eren in the eye. Now Eren could feel it; the way Levi's eyes tried to claim him. There was that musk again, the same one from the previous night. Somehow, the pain inside of Eren seemed a little more distant.

"Would you have done it in the car? Or taken me here?"

"Come on. You're worth more than a backseat fuck, Eren."

At the sound of his name Eren felt like Levi had just carved a piece of him away. But he didn't miss it. Without a word, Eren began to slowly reach to Levi's hand. Two of his fingers touched Levi's knuckle. Like a burn Levi recoiled.

"Levi wait—"

"Don't."

He was about to stand but Eren wrapped himself around Levi's arm, anchoring him to the bed and thus Eren. When Levi turned to face Eren the boy's face was sullied by determination.

"I told you to wait."

"Eren," Levi ran his fingers though his hair, looking away. "let me take you home."

Eren ignored him, instead pulling a box of Mentos from his pocket and offering it to Levi. "Here."

Levi stared at the candy box. Then at Eren. "No."

"Ugh, here," Eren popped the top and shook the container into Levi's palm. Out came a Mento and Eren's last cigarette. Slowly, Levi's fingers closed over the drag. Eren's warm breath was on his cheek and Levi knew he couldn't look up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that chapter was unintentionally long but it just kind of happened. I kind a fell in love with Petra this week and wanted to pay homage to the bond she shares with Levi but don't be fooled, Ereri is the name of the game. But that should be evident with how everything ends, nyeh? Also felt the need to flesh out the AU a touch. Anyway... I also wanted to say thank you to all of you who have been so kind as to read/comment/follow this story. I've been sick as a dog this week and it's been such a boon to my mental health to see people enjoying this story. So, thanks guys for all of your kind words and hilarious top!Levi conversations. :3 -squee-


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel this was put out pretty quick after the other... it was. I regret ending it where I did and I just couldn't stop so... here is another chapter. :3 As always thank you everyone for all of your continued support! It warms my heart to see.

Levi threw his arm over Eren's shoulder and pulled him in. He nestled his face right into the crook of Eren's neck, Levi's lips brushing the fading bruise of his own kiss. Eren was hot to the touch, his sweat tasting of sugar.

"Levi—"

"Just. Don't."

Eren's hands were on Levi's chest but he wasn't pushing.

"Don't. Move." Levi sounded like he was out of breath.

Then he dropped them. The cigarette landed next to the Mento, rolling towards the bed leg. Levi's other hand was at the cusp of Eren's neck, following the shape of him until Levi felt his fingers grip hair.

Eren's heart was a butterfly; quick and fleeting. His head burned so high his eyes couldn't focus. That rolling pain in his hips was back, making Eren feel like he needed to move them just to ease the hurt. Something about Levi was suddenly overwhelming; overwhelming Eren's body and better judgment. Yet, the heat of Levi's skin only felt correct against own. He didn't make a different choice because there wasn't one. Everything Levi was doing made Eren want to feel no space between them.

Then Levi relaxed, letting his forehead fall to Eren's shoulder. The sudden loss of stimulation made Eren's head throb with pain.

"Levi—" Eren reached out, his fingers catching the shoulder of Levi's shirt as his nails strained the fabric.

"Please," Levi breathed against Eren's shoulder. "Let me take you home." Then he stood and walked to the window, fingers tousling his dark hair.

Eren looked at the comforter that he still sat on. What had once been a neatly made bed was now rumpled and musty. He looked up to Levi who still had his back turned. Eren was about to stand when he saw the Mento on the floor.

Levi was putting his shoes back on.

Grabbing the cigarette, Eren quickly placed it on one of the pillows.

"Eren, I'm leaving."

"Coming," Eren went to kick on his own shoes.

During the car ride home, no one spoke. The clock's blocky green numbers read 12:12. Eren was still feeling warm, his cheek pressed against the chilled window glass. Levi didn't bother turning on the radio. It wasn't long before they pulled up behind a very familiar Range Rover.

Levi cut the engine, all lights fading. Then he felt Eren's hand on his. Everything was perfectly quiet for a breath. Then it was broken.

"I'm sorry." Eren whispered. "I'll be better."

"Eren," Levi's voice was firm as stone and just as confidant. "You have nothing to apologize for because nothing happened tonight."

"But—"

"Nothing." His thumb wrapped around Eren's fingers, squeezing.

Eren tried to take his hand away so Levi wouldn't see his pink cheeks but Levi held on to him.

"No. Now is the time I have to pretend you ruined my night. And that has to be the shittiest part of all." When he opened his car door and the cab was filled with dim light. As he stepped out, Eren could see the immense shadows beneath Levi's focused eyes.

It was Levi who opened the door for Eren, letting him step into his own house to face his father's judgment. Standing with crossed arms at the edge of the stairs was Grisha. Immediately he walked over and dug his thick fingers into Eren' shoulder. Pulling Eren close enough to smell the dinner on his father's breath, Grisha put the back of his hand to Eren's forehead.

"You're burning up." Grisha pulled Eren's sleeve up in uneven rolls. "I'm sure you reek."

Grisha herded Eren to a kitchen chair while he took out a clean needle. Eren's eyes were wet, his throat dry as sand. He looked up from the marble to Levi, who was still standing quietly in the foyer. Those dark eyes were watching Grisha clean the flesh of his son's arm for the injection. It was only when Eren tried to meet Levi's eyes that he realized Levi had not been looking at he and his father, but to their shadows.

The tears fell quietly when the needle punctured Eren's skin.

* * *

Eren rubbed the sting of the light from his eyes. The slight movement caused a slice of pain to rip from his hips and climb his ribs to nestle at the back of his neck. Eren grit his teeth, holding his breath until the pain subsided and he could relax his muscles.

Covering his eyes with his arm, Eren rolled over onto his pillows. They smelled like detergent. They smelled like Levi's arm around his neck. That grip on his shoulders; on his hair. Another ripple of pain pulsed from his bones. He felt like he was burning from the inside out. No wonder it was called a heat.

"Mnn—" Eren sat up, holding his head.

Then he heard whispers from down the hall.

"...sorry. next time I'll take them all."

"It's important that you do. Without you,"

Eren got out of bed and walked to the open door.

"—I cannot get the beta pheramones I need for the Eren's serum. Understand?"

Now that Eren was in the hallway he could hear both of them clearly.

"I know, I'm sorry."

Eren rounded the corner to see Armin sitting in the leather easy chair in his father's lounge. His sleeve was rolled up and Grisha had Armin's bandaged hand in his lap. The wooden table had a bottled water, butter crackers, and two needles.

Eren pulled his blanket back up over his shoulders. "Hi Armin."

"Hi Eren! Good morning." Always a smile. "Your dad asked me to come an extra day. Said you were running low or needed more or something like that."

Grisha was beginning to unfasten the bandages on Armin's arm.

"I guess." Eren said, leaning against the door frame. "But thanks for coming. On a saturday."

Armin's bare skin was now completely visible. The crook of his elbow was purpled, the soft flesh pecked with healing punctures. The underside of his wrist was just as brutal, the scars of needles creating pockmarks. As Eren watched his father took Armin's wrist, inserting a large IV needle into the vein.

Armin winced, but managed to continue to smile. "Sure, anything." Grisha was taping the the IV cords to Armin's wrist.

"After this," Grisha readied a blood bag on the coffee table. With his fingers he flicked the inner nook of Armin's bruised elbow. "Wanna hang out?"

"Sure, Armin, let's hang out."

* * *

Levi wrapped the boxing tape around his knuckles, ripping it with his teeth. Once both hands were bound at the knuckles, he raised his fists defensively. Eyes on the punching bag before him, he shot forward, jabbing with his right fish. He made contact with the punching bag and it flew backwards into the brick wall with a stifled whumph. When it came back around, Levi took another shot, this time landing two quick hits.

Petra pushed open the door to the gym. "Commander? Are you here?" The leather of the glove connecting with the vinyl of the punching bag was her answer. "Levi, we need to talk."

She found him in the corner using his entire body weight as leverage in a vicious punch against the bag, It went flying back, hitting a dumbbell off the rack on its way back around.

"Commander—"

He brought a high kick, knocking the bag the other way.

"Levi—"

It was coming quick now. Levi raised his hands at a cross and stepped to the side to deflect it with his elbow.

Petra was close enough to touch him. "Levi!"

"What!?" He turned to face her, fists still raised.

Petra's arms weren't up because the fire was in her azure eyes. "I came to inform you about the results of the subjugation clause. I thought it might be important."

"I heard." Levi muttered.

Petra's shoulders relaxed a bit but she didn't take her eyes off of Levi. "Since... the subjugation clause passed... Does that mean..."

"It means we have work coming our way." Then Levi Swung at her. Petra twisted nimbly to the side, leaping like a doe to safety.

"Commander! What're you—"

"You want to help, Petra?" Levi put his fists again. "Then fight me."

Her fingers began to curl into her palms.

"Show me," Levi continued. "That you have what it takes to do this."

Without hesitation Petra swung at Levi.

* * *

This Monday was different. Long card tables had been set up in front of the entrance. The tired pennant from school assembly was hung above, reading 'Registration.' Teachers and faculty were checking the ID cards of students then sending them to the gymnasium or the cafeteria. If you didn't have your ID card your parents were called. Police cars had parked in the handicap lots in front of the school and officers were in the eaves, just enough to serve as a warning.

"What is this?" Eren whispered to Armin.

They were close enough to see a student receive a fat bundle of paperwork then be directed to the cafeteria.

"I think they're looking for omegas." Armin said.

The next student was sent the gym. No paperwork.

When Armin turned to Eren, he was staring at a teacher with cat earrings, his eyes far away, He tapped Eren's shoulder. "Hey, you got your card, right? The right one?"

"Yeah," Eren pulled his ID out, tracing his fingernail underneath the green B for beta. "It's right here."

"Good." Armin took out his own ID, the same green B marking his card. "Just take a deep breath and give her the card. She'll let you through."

"What if they do a pheromone test to make sure we're betas?" Eren's heart hammered against the crushing weight of his chest. Warmth clutched the base of his skull with sharp teeth. A drop of sweat began to well on his neck. "What if they do the breath test and—"

Armin was squeezing Eren's wrist. "Then," he said. "you calm down and breathe into it. But it's only going to work if you can calm down or your own scent will overpower mine. ...Okay?"

Eren tried to take a full breath, catching half way. "Okay..."

"Just follow me." Armin gave Eren's arm a final squeeze before stepping forward and handing his card to the woman. She glanced at it then handed it back before sending Armin to the gym.

Eren took a deep breath, stepping forward and to present his own ID. She looked at the card then glanced at Eren, then back to the card. "Here," she slid his ID back across the table then pointed to the gymnasium.

Relief felt like a lukewarm bath, slightly pleasant but leaving you a touch lightheaded. Eren turned to look back at the line of students but from the corner of his eye saw Annie sitting with the kids who did not have their ID cards. Her eyeliner was smeared and her cheeks wet.

"Eren," Armin was waving at him as he held the door open.

Following his friend, Eren stepped into the gym. Students were sitting in their usual cliques, just on the hardwood floors. Mutters drifted from each circle about what was going on. An alpha take over of the school, omegas being rounded up like livestock, a mass organ harvest... the gruesome rumors followed by laughter garnered that these students weren't scared. On some level everyone here thought that they were safe. Armin was studying his ID card.

"Where have you been!?" Mikasa threw her arms around Eren, holding him tightly. "I've been looking for you!"

She kept talking but Eren had caught sight of Reiner on the far side of the room and drifted. He was talking to the school nurse who held out a small device with what looked to be an oxygen mask attached. A light on the device turned green and she moved on to the person beside Reiner. He just so happened to be looking at the nurse as she left because when she moved Reiner's eyes met Eren's. Lifting his hand, Reiner waved. Something felt dark.

Weakly, Eren waved back. Then he turned around and grabbed both Mikasa and Armin's hands. "Reiner just saw me." he whispered.

"I'll talk to him." Mikasa tried to step away from the circle but Armin grabbed her.

"No!" he whispered. "Both of you stop it right now! You," he pointed to Mikasa. "Need to not talk to Reiner. And you," now he looked at Eren. "Will calm down and control yourself so you can pass the test." Armin eyed them one at a time. "Everyone got it?"

Eren nodded, then Mikasa. When Eren looked back to Reiner he was laughing with Bertholdt about something.

"Your turn." The nurse held out the mask to Eren's face. He was now staring down the funnel. Eren blinked. Slowly, he lifted his head to check Reiner. Their eyes met again. Even from here Eren could see the brute's crooked smile.

"Just breath into the mask." The woman said, her voice a thinner when she whined.

Holding Reiner's eyes with the glare of his own, Eren took the mask and cupped it over his lips and nose. He exhaled deeply. The machine beeped, the green light coming on. Smiling, Eren handed the mask back to the woman. He waved again to Reiner who turned away.

Both Mikasa and Armin had green lights.

* * *

Eren spread the city bus schedule out on his lap, the paper sticking to his clammy hands. He traced the route with a finger, figuring he would only have to walk two blocks if he took the right bus.

The bus pulled up and heaved, a beep sounding as air was released to let the bus kneel. Eren tucked the map under his arm and boarded. Finding a seat by the window Eren pulled up his hood and slouched down. There was nothing wrong with being on the bus but the lie sue told tung a little. He'd said he was sick, that he was taking the bus home. After all, he had a temperature, so it had been believable.

But home wasn't where he was going. Eren put on his headphones and watched as the scenery change from parks and businesses to plain brown and gray apartments with nice landscaping.

"Next stop" The automatic assistant said. "Maple street."

Eren pulled the cord and stood, gripping the hand rail as the bus pulled up to the curb. Stepping onto the pale concrete sidewalk, he took a moment to find the street names. Then he ran. He ran all the two blocks until he could see Levi's car in the lot. He kept running up the stairs and to the door with the numbers 36 on the front.

"Levi?" Eren knocked. Silence. "Levi!?" He rattled the doorknob. Still no one. Eren dropped to his hands and knees to overturn the black door mat. Finding nothing, Eren righted it then began sliding his fingers up the rims of the door frame. Halfway up on the left, a key was hung on a small nail. Eren took it and fit it into the lock. He opened the door to see Levi's naked back draped over his lower half and the shape of a woman.

Fingernails with glittery silver nail polish were gliding over his chest. They'd stopped moving but even from the doorway Eren could see their bodies were twisted together beneath Levi's soft sheets.

"Get out!"

"I—"

Levi turned, anger in his eyes. "I said get out."

Eren slunk out, closing the door behind him. Hot cheeked, he listened to the distant sounds of them. Each second he felt was burning a little more of what was inside to ash. Then it was quiet. A moment later a shirtless Levi opened the door, stepping into the threshold to block Eren's view of the aftermath.

"What?"

Despite his efforts Eren's eyes were drawn down and he blushed. Looking away, he muttered, "I need to tell you something. I-I need help. I can't tell my dad."

"Okay." Levi leaned against the door frame. "Then tell me."

"Levi? Who is it?"

Closing his eyes slowly, Levi moaned quietly.

Eren took a step back. "Should I just—"

"No." Levi stepped away from the door. "Just... come in."

Following Levi, Eren stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind him. Strangely, this time nothing in here looked like Levi.

The shirt Levi had been wearing last night was on the floor along with a pink bra and shiny black heels. Draped over the corner of the television was a short pencil skirt and beneath his shoe Eren could feel someone's button. The air was heavy and wet, everything smelled of sweat and honey. Eren covered his nose.

"Uhhh..." Eren could only stare at the person in Levi's bed. A cute brunette covered by the thin sheets smiled at him then reached over to the bedside table for her glasses. Putting them on her nose she said,

"Well, now you're more than just a shape."

"Hanji," Levi tossed the skirt at her. "Time to leave."

"Okay. But," she turned to Eren and winked. "Thanks for waiting." Standing, she took her skirt and the bed sheet with her for cover while she began collecting her garments.

"So," Levi picked up his shirt and pulled it on. Eren could see the hole in the shoulder his nails had made the night before. "What was so important you had to ruin sex for me a second time?"

"You have... company." Eren observed.

Levi's eyes narrowed. "You were supposed to be at school. I'm not working 'till 3."

"Unless I have an emergency."

"Why are you here again?"

"Well, I..." Eren leaned against the wall, slightly afraid to sit on. "It's just a hunch." Hanji disappeared into the bathroom. "But maybe it's not important."

"If it's about your safety," At the kitchen sink Levi filled a kettle with water and put it on the stove. "Then it's essential that I know."

"I..."

"Bye Levi," Hanji waved as she wobbled across the studio to the front door. Eren watched her leave, feeling a stone in his chest. He looked to Levi who dropped tea bags into two separate cups, one blue and one with chibi cats.

"Eren,"

"Maybe it's not actually important. I should go."

"Did you ever think for a moment," Levi sat at the table, still hording both tea cups in front of him. "that I do to her the things I cannot do to you?"

This time there was no hiding the red on his cheeks. Like claws the heat was back, ripping at his spine, demanding his shame. Eren looked at the pine of the table, listening to the tick-tock of the wall clock.

"So," Levi set the chibi cat mug at the empty seat across from him. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"


	6. Chapter 6

Eren was gone. Something about a fever. He'd let Reiner spook him and now he was somewhere alone. Danger was something Eren didn't seem to be able to handle rationally.

Mikasa entered the combination for her locker, opening it so hard it swung around and slammed against her neighbors door. What she saw was not her biology textbook but a white rectangular box sitting atop said book. For a moment Mikasa could only stare at the unexpected object in her private locker. Why was it here?

Reaching in she took the box. The bottom was moist with perspiration. Mikasa wiped her wet fingertips on her skirt and lifted the top.

Nestled in damp sheets of tissue paper was a rose as red as passion. Wrapped around its stem was a sterling silver heart locket. Mikasa felt a touch passion in her own cheeks. Had Eren's supposed fever turned his the same color?

Quickly she ripped the locket from the stem, bending the fragile plant in the process. She clipped the necklace underneath her scarf, her thin fingers tracing its curves. Hunched over, she opened the clip to the locket and out fell a neatly folded piece of paper with poignant cursive writing.

_Want the other 11? After school meet me at the bridge._

Mikasa wasn't sure how she was still breathing. He had had a fever. Was he really sick? Her fingers snaked up her chest to clasp the open locket. Eren wasn't sick, not really...

"Mikasa?"

Armin was suddenly there. Too close. Crouched over, he was on her level, looking through the shadows of her hair.

"What are you... doing?"

"Nothing." Mikasa straightened, adjusting her scarf to hide the trinket. "Just fixing... this." She tossed one arm of the scarf over her shoulder and then tried to stand straight.

"Okay. Um, okay." He took a deep breath. "Well, anyway, you don't know what happened to Eren, do you?"

This heartbeat felt like a wound. The silver on her flesh felt warm. "I know he's safe." She was blushing again.

"And how could you know that?"

"I just do." She wrapped her fingers around the necklace. "Trust me."

"Well, you see," Armin leaned against the lockers. "I just got a call from Eren's father."

Mikasa chewed her lower lip. She'd never been as confidant talking to Grisha as Armin had. Yet, Eren's father had always been interested in engaging the both of them.

"He wants me to go to the house." Armin continued. "See when and how Eren turns up."

"I know where he'll be at four."

Armin was quiet for a moment, digesting the meaning of what Mikasa had just said to him. He didn't look at her until he spoke.

"How?"

Mikasa glanced over he should then back to Armin. From underneath her scarf she produced the locket and note, the latter of which she handed to Armin. He squinted as he tried to read the floral letters.

"You think this is from Eren?"

"Of course."

"Why?"

"Who else would write this?"

Armin could think of a few. The fact that the beauty of the handwriting was bordering calligraphy also made Armin wonder, but he chose to smile innocently and hand the letter back. "You're right, Mikasa. Let me know when you meet up with Eren, okay?"

* * *

 

Eren was staring at the vinyl tiles of Levi's kitchenette. His cheeks burned with the shame of Levi's confession. The sweet chamomile of the tea politely invited Eren to sit and continue to pretend nothing had been said. Because they were strangers.

Pulling a chair from the table, Eren sat adjacent Levi. He did not take the cat cup.

"So," Levi took a sip of his own tea. "What happened that made you so desperate you had to ditch class?"

Eren still hadn't met Levi's eyes. "Reiner saw me at school."

"Doesn't he everyday?"

"Yes but—today-they were separating us. Alphas and Betas, then the omegas. Reiner saw me," Eren stopped, swallowing. "He saw me go with them. And pass a pheromone test."

"Hmm," Levi sat back. "That is troubling. But, not impossible to turn. We can make him look like he's using it for attention. You do have the papers and..."

There were relevant thoughts to Levi's words lying around but the dark cloud silencing Eren was made of all the things no one spoke. His titan-green eyes held Levi who was speaking as if he might have not even known Eren was in the room. The focal point of his attention was the steam wisps from the tea. Levi was half way finished with his cup when Eren stood, slamming his palms against the table. The force caused the cat cup to hiccup a third of its contents.

"Eren—"

"No, stop. Stop being so... neutral."

"Neutral?"

Eren walked all the way around the corners of the table until he was looming over Levi with white-knuckled fists.

"I want you to have a goddamn feeling! I want to know how you're feeling!"

Levi raised a hand for silence. "Eren—"

"No!" Eren grabbed the front of Levi's shirt and pulled him up so hard that Levi's cup was wrenched from his hands.

"Have an emotion!" He was getting louder with each word. "One minute you're touching me—kissing me. And then you're just gone!"

Levi was looking at the shattered pieces of pottery on his kitchen floor; the puddle of cold tea slowly seeping into the cracked tiles. Eren was forced to stare at the side of Levi's face.

"What the fuck!" He shoved Levi, causing him to stumble. "What the fuck is with you playing in my head like that? I—I—"

The only thing that stopped Eren was the crisp sound of laughter. Levi was doubled over so far he had to hold his own knee for support. Never having even seen a smile on Levi's face, the sight of his desperate laugh made Eren's blood cold. Then Levi looked up, but the smile was gone. In its place was the twisted grin of a man choking on the bile of his own feelings.

"You want to fight me, Eren? Is that it?"

"No, I want—"

"You really think that's a good idea?" Levi took a step towards Eren who receded in turn.

"No!" Eren grabbed one of the chairs and pulled it between them as he backed away. "I want to know what things you feel. The things you feel when you're—"

"When I'm what?" Levi held Eren's eyes as he knocked said chair aside.

Eren took another step back, his ankle touching the wall. He turned around again to see Levi circling like a hungry wolf. His heart skipped.

"When I'm what, Eren?" A blink and Levi was inches from his face. Eren closed his eyes again.

"I just—"

Levi put his hands on either side of Eren's head. The musk of his scent was like shooting absinthe. Thick and dizzying Eren had never smelled anything—anyone—quite this strong before. The scent made it difficult for Eren to to experience anything but Levi's intensity.

"Levi—"

"You want to know how I feel, right?" Without touching Eren, he leaned in close, inhaling deeply. "I feel like being this close. No, closer."

Eren covered his mouth with his hand, trying to hide his meek noises.

"And every day, I look at this invisible line that separates us. The line that keeps me from feeling good about touching you. And I get to wonder when I will cross it. If I will cross it. How long until I'm sane enough to step back."

When Eren looked to Levi's arms they were taut, straining against the wall as if he was trying to move its massive weight.

"Everyday I'm with you, you ask me. No part of you knows restraint. So I'm alone, protecting us both from this. From us. When I force myself to say no."

Eren was staring at the sweat on Levi's forehead, the furrow between his eyes. Slowly, Eren lifted his arms and wrapped them in a loose circle around Levi's hips.

"I don't want you to be alone." Eren whispered.

"You're so reckless." Levi hadn't rejected the embrace. "So willing to destroy everything for a single emotion."

Eren pulled Levi closer. "Absolutely."

Levi put his hand on Eren's cheek, giving himself a moment to enjoy the rare softness of those green eyes.

"You're only making this harder, Jeager."

"Well you're only making me hard—hey!" Eren reached out for Levi as he drifted away. "Where are you going?"

"To get my keys." Levi muttered.

"Oh..."

The crackle of glass made them both freeze. Standing in the kitchen was Levi, one of his shoes on a shard of the broken cup. Levi was staring at it, the rest of his body frozen.

"I'm sorry—"

"Just clean it up." Levi tapped the shards out of his shoe. "And don't ever shove me again."

* * *

 

Shaky legs were something Mikasa had never known. The track trophies in her room assured she was anything but weak in the knees. Yet, as she walked to the bridge, her legs felt like the spare pieces of a rag doll. She had to focus just to walk straight. Between her sweaty fingers she held the single red rose, clutching it so the petals cradled the locket at her throat.

When she came to the center of the bridge she took the cold steel of the railing in her hands, feeling her blood hammer against the metal. Was her pulse really this fast? Swallowing, Mikasa looked to the aquamarine water below, hoping it would somehow inspire her to find her breath.

Never would she have expected Eren to be so incredibly forward. Mikasa had always assumed it would be her to move when she was ready. But now that he had made the leap she had to make herself ready.

Absently, Mikasa wondered that if blushing while wearing blush would make her look too artificial. Why had she put on makeup for this? She shook her head, trying to clear the thoughts. The answer was because this mattered. But she couldn't hold that thought. She had to be calm when Eren came.

"Mikasa?"

He was here. There was no sensation in Mikasa's fingertips.

"I'm... really glad you came."

Suddenly, Mikasa gripped the railing so hard her nails made the metal sing. She turned to see Jean with the glow of the afternoon outlining his broad shoulders and charming smile. In his arms he held eleven roses neatly wrapped in paper and finished with a pink ribbon. Most striking of all was that his blush was as deep as the color of the roses.

"It took me forever to get the courage to ask you out, I—"

"You're not Eren."

Jean blinked. "I—Excuse me?"

"You're not Eren." Mikasa repeated. When she saw the horror spreading across Jean's face she looked away and muttered an apology to the sidewalk.

"Wait," Jean took a step back. "You thought Eren did all of this for you?"

She nodded. Jean shook his head, mouth open like a dog..

"You're kidding, right?"

"No." Mikasa held the rose she had been holding out to him. "Here."

Jean didn't move. He stared at the rose, the loose petals browning at the edges. When he didn't step forward to take it, she let it fall from her fingers before turning to leave on steady legs.

For three blocks Jean watched her run until she turned the corner. For just as many years he had been trying to orchestrate this moment. In his head it had a very different ending.

Scratching the back of his head Jean began picking up the roses. When he had all twelve, he snapped the stems and let them fall into the river below. It was as the pieces were sinking that he realized she had run away with the locket.

To Armin, Eren was a brunette shadow that passed by the kitchen on its way to the stairs followed by a slow coming Levi.

"Eren," Armin said. "Where are you going?"

Eren backtracked, sticking his head into the kitchen. Armin was sitting on the counter, arms crossed like he was owed something.

"Good evening, Armin." Levi nodded to him.

Armin ignored the other, looking only at his friend. "What happened at school?" he said. "You were sick, right?"

"Y-Yeah," Eren stood a little straighter. "I was and—uh—"

Levi groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Don't lie, Eren, you're already in trouble. Just tell him what happened."

"I—"

"You skipped class to go to cruise for some green but I found you the exact same way I did last night. Next time, at least be original when you sneak out."

Eren was staring at Levi. "Y-Yeah... I'm sorry..."

Armin looked from Eren to Levi and then back to Eren. "Okay," he stood up, checked the watch at his wrist and pressed a button on the side. "I'll let Mr. Jeager know what you said, then. Thanks for letting me know."

"Wait, Armin," Eren held out his hand to block his friend. "What's going on?"

Armin looked straight into Eren's eyes. Somewhere beneath the blue there was something bitter. "Your dad and I were just worried about you. Wanted to make sure you got home safe."

"That's my job." Levi mumbled from the background.

Turning around, Armin smiled brightly. "Is it?"

* * *

 

They'd decided things about Eren without him. Rarely was he invited to the island in the kitchen to discuss his own future; the fragility of his existence. This was for Grisha to orchestrate, for Levi to fulfill. Today, talking about Eren as an object made Levi's stomach weak.

It was difficult for Levi to pretend he was angry with Eren for ever inciting a fight with Reiner when he was terrified a single mistake by either of them would break everything.

None of this he could say to Grisha. The story he told was about Reiner and his unbridled aggression. How he suspected Eren's true identity and could cause trouble for the 'innocent' party. All of this was spoken over the television, the ten o'clock news showing reels about the protests across the country.

"We can double his dose." Grisha said. "It should suppress his scent even further."

"Why haven't you done that before?" Levi asked.

"Well," Grisha crossed his arms. "It has the potential to cause some side effects."

"Such as?"

A faux smile poked out from Grisha's mustache. "Does it really matter to you?"

Levi narrowed his eyes. "I don't know, does it?" He crossed his own arms. "Is Eren going to have seizures in the middle of the street or just have a hard time taking a shit? One naturally draws more attention than the other."

Grisha nodded. "Fair enough. But really," he leaned closer, lowering his voice. "I think you should let me worry about that part, yeah?" He finished with a wink.

Levi didn't look away. "Fine."

"Good," he opened up the refrigerator and began pulling out sandwich fixings. "Do you mind running a perimeter check before you go?" When he turned around, Levi was gone. Shrugging, Grisha proceeded to spread mayonnaise on a slice of bread.

In the dark living room, Levi was halfheartedly rustling drapes and peeking out windows. This had been as good of an excuse as any to escape Grisha but didn't mean he wanted this chore. Levi was ready to go home and suffocate his pain with a bitter drink.

Finishing the downstairs, Levi quietly walked to the next floor. The rooms were dark, mostly requiring only a quick glance. Grisha's study, the guest room... and then Eren's.

The door was ajar enough that Levi could see Eren's shoulder, its rise and fall with each slow breath. Then he rolled over, curling into himself as he moaned softly. Levi swallowed, the air in his chest feeling stale. He could see the line, hard and obvious. Levi stepped forward anyway, pushing the door a little further open.

Eren was facing Levi and the door but his eyes were closed. The typical shadow of anger on his face was gone, leaving nothing but silent peace. His hair was mussed, a few stray pieces touching Eren's moon-kissed cheeks. One hand was by eren's face, hiding his lips, while the other was beneath the covers. Then Eren moaned, rolling onto his back. The blanket was moving, a gentle blush coming to Eren's face as Levi caught the lily-sweet smell. Eren wasn't asleep at all.

Levi was still gripping the door handle; gripping the line. And then Eren opened his eyes.

"I'm—I'm—" Levi's hands were shaking, the knob rattling in his palm. Instead of speaking, Eren silently held out his hand.

Levi glanced over his shoulder to the light from downstairs. He heard silverware scraping against a plate. He returned his eyes to Eren who was still curled around into his warm covers, one hand extended. Stepping into the room, Levi quietly closed the door behind him.

He took Eren's free hand, weaving their fingers tightly together. Eren sighed, pressing his lips against their entwined fingers. Levi watched as the blanket began to move again.

"Wait," Levi whispered.

Eren pulled his face back. "What?"

"Let me see your hand."

He turned his hand around so the back was facing Levi. "This one?"

"No," Levi put his hand on Eren's shoulder, tracing his fingers down Eren's arm, past the elbow and all the way to the wrist that was snuggled between his own legs. "This hand."

Eren's next breath was difficult, his skin flushing in the pale light. He pulled his other hand from the covers and offered it to Levi who took and immediately buried his face into the open palm. Levi inhaled deeply, a soft moan accompanying the wet kiss he pressed into Eren's skin.

"Levi..."

He gently pushed Eren's hand back under the covers. "Keep going."

When Eren wrapped his hand around himself he could feel the ghost of Levi's kiss. "Mmm..." He rolled to his side, burying his face in the bedding. With both hands Levi held Eren's one, squeezing it as he concentrated on the noises Eren was stifling with his pillow. Bringing Eren's hand to his mouth, Levi began to softly kiss.

He kissed each knuckle at least one, and the spaces between. He kissed the edge of the thumb, the weathered backs of his hands. And when Levi ran out of places to kiss he used his tongue on the wrist.

"Nyeh—" Quite suddenly Eren stiffened, his nails gripping Levi's bare skin.

"Oh, Eren..." Levi pulled their hands to his own glistening forehead. He watched as Eren bit into his lip, paralyzed by the sensation of his own rampant pleasure. Then he relaxed, sinking back into the bed as he gasped for breath. Heavy-lidded eyes stared at the white space on the wall. Then to Levi.

"You're blushing." Eren said, his voice dry.

Instead of words, Levi leaned in, pressing his forehead to Eren's. He wasn't warm anymore. Had his heat passed?

For the second time that day, Eren put his hand to Levi's cheek. "You okay?" he asked.

Levi put his trembling hand over Eren's. "Forgive... me."

Eren's thumb traced the dark circle beneath Levi's left eye. "I can't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess how many revisions this chapter went through? Like, 13. Major disagreement in my head, but here we go, finally an update. Thanks to all who have been leaving reviews and feedback! It's always super encouraging to see people like this and are keeping up with the story. @.@ #top!Leviftw


	7. Chapter 7

Levi used his thumbs to seal the band-aid over the injection site. "It's been two weeks since your father increased your dose." he said. "How are you feeling?"

Eren touched his forehead with his fingertips. "Just headaches, I guess. Nothing serious."

"Good."

There wasn't anything else to say except for the things they couldn't. For a long moment they sat together, Levi holding Eren's hand face up. He wanted to turn it around so they could touch; so he could hold Levi's hand too.

"Can I ask you something, Eren?"

"Yeah, of course." Eren felt pink on his cheeks as a flick of hope appeared.

"Do you know what these injections do to you?"

Pensive, Eren was quiet for a moment as he considered what to say. His eyes were on Levi's pale hands, the long fingers that cradled his wrist. Armin's warnings competed with the sensation of Levi's skin on Eren's own, the emotion born of it silencing Armin's noise. Never had Eren thought he would defend something—someone—like this.

"Yes." Eren said. "Yes I do."

"Can you tell me?"

"Well," Eren began. "It's kind of simple. The pills suppress my natural omega scent. The shots, they've got a serum that Armin helps make."

"rmin?"

Eren nodded. "That's the stuff he does for my dad. The shots enable my body to create beta pheromones, making me smell like one. But only for like 12 hours, which is probably why my dad increased the dose."

Levi wasn't looking at Eren anymore. "So Armin comes and—does his mother know?"

"I don't... know."

"Will you do me a favor, Eren?"

"Um, sure. Yeah. What is it?"

Levi nudged open Eren's palm, placing his thumb there. "I want you to give Armin my phone number."

"Uh," Eren cleared his throat. "He kind of doesn't like yo uvery much. Why do you think he would even accept it?"

"Because," Levi said. "Armin might not like me but he's smart and he knows I am capable. If you were in danger, he would put aside his personal agenda to make sure you are safe."

At that moment, Grisha flung open the double doors to the foyer. His briefcase was open, vomiting papers across the linoleum. The glasses on his nose were askew and his hands were shaking. He tried one last time to save the contents of his case by using his leg to support the bottom but this only caused the suitcase to buckle in the middle and spew its volumes everywhere.

Cursing, Grisha fell to his knees and began sweeping the papers up, trying to turn them over as quickly as possible.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school, Eren?" Grisha said. He was stuffing papers so hard into the case that they were becoming rumpled and torn.

Eren's mind raced, realizing he and Levi were still touching. "Well, Levi just gave me my shot. But I can help you."

"No!" To emphasize his point Grisha held up his hand while continuing to clean with the other. "Just get your things and leave."

"Ah... Okay, then." Eren met Levi's eyes a final time before breaking their touch. He grabbed his backpack from beside the table and stepped over his father's mess to leave. Levi waited a full minute to stand and help Grisha begin to right his documents.

"Long night?"

"Hmph." Grisha muttered. "I may need your help with something else."

"And what would that be?" As Levi was straightening the documents he discreetly tucked a few into the pocket of his suit jacket.

"Do you do hits?"

There wasn't even an abeyance in Levi's tidying. "Only when necessary. I got out of that line of work years ago."

"What's your price?"

"Mr. Jeager—"

"I need you to get rid of a whistle blower. He'll tell everyone about Eren—" Grisha glanced over his shoulder to find Eren, who seemed to have wandered upstairs to get his things for school. "He will be taken away, he'll be put into the system and matched, I'll go to jail and—"

"Who is it?"

Grisha paused, caught off guard by Levi's sudden change in disposition. "I... His name is Leonhart." Levi blinked, sorted another stack of papers and tapped them on the floor to straighten them. "He's a congressman. Decent, his daughter is an omega too. But he didn't like my proposal."

"Why would this create a threat against Eren? Did your proposal include something about him?"

Grisha took the documents from Levi's hands and placed them in the briefcase.

"With all do respect," Levi continued. "If it involves Eren's safety, I should know."

Collecting the strays from the floor, Grisha placed them in the case and shut the latches. "With all due respect, Eren's safety is only jeopardized if Leonhart lives. Can you take care of it, Levi?"

The alley. The file. The girl's name: Annie Leonhart. The papers of her life sitting in his desk at home.

Levi nodded.  
  


* * *

  
Hanji scrolled down, another set of profile pictures automatically generating. There were men with nervous smiles and hair just past the need for a cut and others who showed their confidence by advertising the circumference of each little tooth in their grin. Some girls had sweet smiles while others looked not at the camera but through it. Sitting on the desk beside her was a cup of weak coffee and a half-eaten biscotti.

"What are you doing, four eyes?" Levi asked.

"Oh!" Hanji jumped. "I didn't see you there, Levi."

"I know. Now what are you doing?"

"I'm on that site. You know, the one for matching omegas and alphas?"

"They have a site for that?"

"Definitely!" Hanji returned to the homepage. "It's actually just like most online dating. They ask for your likes, interest, religion, and so on then give you potential matches based on that."

"Okay. Now, Hanji—"

"Ohhh! You, I mean I—have a new match!"

Suddenly Levi's lips were right next to her ear. "Did you create a profile for me?"

"Oh, Levi," she scooted her chair away, taking the keyboard with her. "Calm down. It's just a little shipping."

"Shipping?"

"Like in fanfiction? When you have an OTP and—"

Levi rubbed the bridge of his nos. "I can't do this now. I came here to talk to you about something important."

"We are talking—"

Levi's arms were crossed. "Not about shipping. And stop shipping me or... whatever."

Hanji sighed, leaning back in her swivel chair. "So, whatcha got?"

From his jacket Levi produced the papers he had stolen from Grisha earlier that day. He handed them to Hanji who began reading.

"He's asking for money to... invest in the research of soulbonding and how to create one? How is that so bad?" Hanji spread the papers out, putting them in order. "I thought everyone wanted to know more about soulbonding, me included."

"Awhile ago he told me that soulbonds can only form if an omega is willing and the only way to bypass that would be through an artificial process."

"Well," Hanji said. "We both know that's not ture. Petra tried forever to soulbond to you and nothing. It's gotta take both the alpha and the omega." She took a sip from her cold coffe. Levi felt like he had seen that mug sitting in the same place for three days.

"His ignorance is the same as the general population." Levi continued despite his disgust. "But that's not what's bothering me. I'll repeat, he said that unless an artificial process—something outside the realm of natural soulbonding—were to take place. soulbonding will remain an anomaly very few are lucky enough to experience."

"Yeah..." Her finger absently traced the chipped rim of her cup.

"You're showing me this website for thirsty alphas, right? There's an industry—money making potential. If someone could create soulbonds between an alpha and omega regardless of extraneous circumstances, what do you think they would reap if they could patent and monetize the ability to do so?"

Hanji picked up the stray papers, reading them again.

"This website could soon easily be pimping out soulbonds, not just the omegas." Levi explained. "And those who can create a monopoly will seize the largest profit. I have a feeling Eren's father has had this on his mind for a while now."

"Makes sense. His kid is an omega, after all."

"But why would that make him want to support the creation of an economic niche based on profit from successful soulbonds?" Levi pulled the gun from his holster, switching it into safety before beginning to dismantle it. "Besides, he's hidden Eren for years as a beta."

"Hmm..." Hanji tucked one ankle behind the other.

"He asked me to knock off a congressman tonight." Levi said. "Something about this isn't right."

"Careful, your morality is showing.  
Hanji spun all the way around in her chair. "Better tuck it back under your cravat while you still can!"

"It's for Eren's safety." Levi said as he jammed the magazine back into the ammo clip.

"And it's tucked away again..."

"I believe he knows Eren's status. Oddly, he has that Leonhart girl's last name."

"Ooohhh do you think they're related?"

"Possibly." Levi snapped the release back on the gun. "So prepare a room, will you."

"Wait," Hanji stood. "If she's his daughter, are you really going to just kill him and swipe her? I thought—"

"What will happen to Eren if I don't?" His dead eyes were set, dimming the optimistic light lingering in hers. "That's the question I'm asking myself."

"You're more worried about Eren than the integrity and mental health of a girl whose father you're planning on murdering in cold blood? Levi—I have to caution you not to be reckless. We don't even know if he is truly a threat to Eren."

"We aren't done with the Jeager's." Levi said coolly. "I've just scratched the surface. I need your patience."

Hanji crossed her arms. "Commander, no one else will tell you so I will. You haven't been this... driven, I guess... since Erwin. I know you think you hide it, but taking someone's life tonight and orphaning a girl just to protect Eren's secrets is, to say the least, one of the worst ideas I have ever heard. It's true we might lose the Jeager contact for now, but we can get another—"

"No." Levi said. "You're not changing my mind. Eren must be protected."

"But—"

"Hanji, enough."

"Levi—"

"I said enough!" The pipes overhead rung with the echo of Levi's statement.

Hanji's face was twisted at first, her brows touching and her cheeks puffed so high they pushed her glasses up. Levi was ready for her to stand and get in his face like she often did, but instead Hanji leaned back and began to snicker to herself. Without a word to Levi, she turned back to her computer and began typing through her giggles.

"What's so funny?" Levi asked.

"If you're so intent on moving these mountains for Eren then I'll help you." The light reflected off of Hanji's glasses as she pushed them back up her nose. "You could even say that I'll ship it."

When she turned to see how he received the punch line he was already gone.

 

* * *

 

The transition wasn't smooth. After the clause was announced, educators, medical facilities, and other public organizations were now made to categorize omegas specifically. Supposedly, omegas had different needs and therefore legitimized excuse to segregate them; to find them all.

The red O on every paper. A kid at the next table had them all spread out, eyes blank as they stared at the expansive paperwork. Of all of the changes Eren had seen in his peers the color of their skin was among the most frightening Pale, clammy, gray. Sometimes they would smile but you would bring up the future and instantly the flicker of hope was extinguished, their of voice changing to the monotonous tone people use when a stupid question is asked.

"Eren," Armin his sandwich. "You doing okay?"

He looked at his friend across the table. Eren was holding a bright red apple with a single bite out of it as he stared at the omega kid and his papers.

"I'm fine Eren mumbled." He took another bite of the apple, skimming the cafeteria for others willing to wear their hearts on their sleeves. What he didn't expect was to see Jean looking directly at their table. When their eyes met, Jean picked up his tray and switched sides at the table so his back was to Eren.

"Geez," Eren returned his focus to Mikasa and Armin. "What's with Jean?"

Mikasa cleared her throat and adjusted her skirt.

"I don't know why he's acting strange." Armin said, his eyes moving from Eren to Mikasa. "Maybe you should talk to him?" Mikasa took an extraordinarily large bite.

Eren was still looking at Jean and his worn bomber jacket, wondering why his friend would throw shade so suddenly. It wasn't unlike how his friendship with Reiner crumbled. Tumultuous, but a friendship nonetheless. Until Reiner realized Eren was an omega. Then it was more about power than anything else. And then the realization came again.

There was a coldness in his fingertips. Reiner changed when he knew what Eren was. Any shred of threadbare friendship was dissolved. Did this mean Jean knew too?

"Armin," Eren said. "You have been noticing Jean acting weird, right? It's not just me?"

"I mean," Armin replied. "He's never been your biggest fan or anything but I don't think so. Have you, Mikasa?"

Pulling the scarf over her nose she mumbled, "Nope." Beneath the table she rubbed the toes of her shoes together.

"Well, we should go, class is about to begin." Armin grabbed his backpack and was about to start walking when Eren remembered Levi's request. In light of Jean, it seemed important.

"Wait! I forgot I have something to give you."

"Mmnn?" Armin turned. "You need to give me something... else?"

"Yes!" Eren ripped the corner off of an old essay and turned it over, scrawling Levi's name and phone number on it. "Here," he offered it to Armin who stared at the piece of paper as though it was something to pity. Even Mikasa looked uncomfortable.

"...Eren, that wouldn't happen to be Levi's number, would it." Armin asked.

"Yes. I wanted you to, well, I mean, he and I both thought it would be good in case of an—"

"Eren, it's not that I don't want Levi's number. I do."

One of Eren's eyebrows raised.

"You... do?"

"Yes. I want you to be safe. So that's not it."

Eren crossed his arms. "Then what is it?"

Armin took a deep breath. "I already have Levi's number because you gave it to me earlier. Twice today, actually."

There was a ringing in Eren's ears. Everything was cold now.

"Do you... remember any of this?"

"I..." His chest felt tight, air straining to get in. "I don't. What else have I... anything?"

Armin put his hands on Eren's shoulders. "Listen, it's okay. It's probably just a side effect of your dad increasing your dose."

"Armin," Eren gripped his friend's forearm. "have I forgotten anything else?"

"Eren—"

"Yes or no!" Eren squeezed so hard Armin yelped.

"A few things b-but not anything important. No one really notices but Mikasa and I." Now that Eren's grip had relaxed Armin took his hand back. "You can be gentle with me. ...Eren?"

Now that Eren wasn't holding Armin his arms were wrapped around himself, staring at the chrome lunch table. Mikasa had come next to him, her fingers rubbing his hunched back in a pithy attempt to save the collapsing sanity of her friend. Armin took a deep breath and kneeled so he could meet Eren's eyes.

"Eren, It's okay. It really is." He placed a hand on Eren's knee. "This sort of thing happens with a lot of medications, especially when they are new."

Eren blinked.

"I had this when I took stuff for my appendix. It's common. Any way," Armin held out his hand. "Why don't we go home, yeah? We can call your dad or—"

"Not my dad." Eren held himself tighter. "He'll just want to ask me question. Call... call Levi for me."

Armin looked to Mikasa who was still rubbing Eren's back. Armin knew he had to make this decision by himself. Alone, he had to find a way to quell the wild fear in Eren's eyes and Armin had be the one to choose if he would save Eren from this paranoia or make things so much worse.

Armin took the piece of paper from Eren and opened his phone.  
  


* * *

 

After a quick ride home Eren had been wrapped in a warm blanket and stuffed into the corner of the sofa. Fresh tea had been placed on the table in a pretty cup Mikasa had found in the back of the cupboard. Levi and Armin stood near the far wall while Mikasa chose to linger with Eren.

"So you're saying you're losing your memories? Levi asked.

"No, no," Eren replied "I just can't remember things. They're not there to remember in the first place."

"Did you forget anything convenient?"

Eren glared at Levi. "Look I just wanted to tell you because... safety and all, I guess." Eren looked to his side, almost touching noses with Mikasa. He heard Levi sigh.

"If you're looking for a compliment," Levi turned to Armin. "Then you did the right thing by calling me."

At Levi's words Armin felt his jaw drop. He hadn't imagined praise from a curmudgeonly hit man to actually feel so good.

"Now," Levi sat on the coffee table so he was across from Mikasa and Eren. "Let's look at you."

Without asking, Levi began touching. His cold fingers touched Eren's neck, prodding at the lymph nodes just begin his ears. Then two fingers slid down, finding the artery in Eren's neck. With the other hand, Levi counted time by the watch on his wrist. After thirty seconds he almost smiled.

"Your pulse is fast, but I think you're okay."

Eren began to smile just a little. Until Mikasa grabbed his hand.

"If that's all, I'll leave you to it. But before I call Mr. Jeager," Levi approached Armin while Eren awkwardly tried to separate his hand from Mikasa's. "I do have a favor.

"Me?" Armin blushed a touch, still airy from the compliment his adversary had given him. "What do you want from me?"

"Do you know Annie Leonhart?"

"What? Yes. Why?"

Levi held out his hand. "Can I see your phone?"

Armin pulled his phone from his pocket but didn't give it to Levi. He spent a long moment staring at his shadowed reflection in the black glass. "Do you need her number or something?"

"I found her driver's license. I just need to return it." His hand was still waiting.

Slowly, Armin slid his phone back into his pocket. "Then I can just give you her number."

"I don't want her to have mine."

"Well, ask Eren." With that, Armin pushed off from the wall to join his friends at the couch.

Levi watched them for a moment. Mikasa was trying to wrap Eren in a cocoon of blankets that he kept breaking because he was too warm. Armin was finding his place on the other side of Mikasa as the commander of the remote.  Eren was trying to avoid the responsibility of choosing what to watch. The three of them were smiling.  Together.

All Levi could think of was Eren; when he had smiled with Levi like that.

Then he held turned to the wall and held up the phone that was still warm from Armin's pocket. Finding Annie's name in the contacts, he wrote a curt message.  _Don't leave your house tonight._

As he sent it, Levi looked to the threesome again. They were all kind of leaning into Eren as if he was holding them together with the magnetism of his charming smile. Yet, with the way Mikasa was still trying to desperately hold onto Eren's arm, Levi would have assumed Armin would have been the glue. Perhaps this was why he had so few friends.

Levi turned back to the wall to check Armin's phone. Annie had texted back.

_What? Why? Armin what do you mean?_

Quietly, Levi deleted the messaging history before slipping the phone into one of the pockets on Armin's backpack.  Levi then went to the kitchen to brew himself the cup of tea no one had thought to offer him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so I'm really sorry this is so late but I'm not even kidding you it was cray cray. A water pipe broke in my bedroom, I had finals, AND my boyfriend was super sick but on a restricted diet for medical reasons SO it didn't leave a lot of time for writing but I sincerely appreciate everyone's patience. Let's hope by the next update my house is back to normal. Thanks for all of he love and support! - Kay


	8. Chapter 8

The cold nozzle of the gun rested on the man's sweaty forehead. His eyes were open so wide Levi could see the spindles of veins across the whites. Trembling hands covered his balding skull. From down the hall there was a faint sound of alternative style music.

"Please..." the man sputtered. "I didn't—I didn't want to get mixed up in this, I don't want anything and I won't tell anyone—"

Levi glanced at the dining room table. Splayed out across the tables were statistical charts, base DNA codes, and pricing lists. Stapled to the inner fold of the file was a fairly recent picture of Eren, smiling like a bluebird. Next to his, the picture of a woman with the same gorgeous eyes. Levi blinked, taking the time to align the nozzle with his hostage's left eye.

"What did Grisha want from you?"

"Money, of course. Just take the file, the entire proposal is in there."

"What is he proposing?"

"I—I guess he thinks Eren was a success and—"

"Dad?"

Standing in the dim hallway was a young woman wearing a frayed band shirt and sweat shorts. There was no makeup on her face and the bun that typically held her hair had been let down, her sunshine-colored hair falling past her heavy shoulders.

"...Dad?" This time her voice was a little higher. She took a step back towards her room.

Levi glanced from the man to the girl, then back again. He pulled the gun up but didn't point it at her. "Stay where you are." he said.

"I..." She put her hands up, quickly looking to her father for guidance. He hid from her behind his freckled hands.

"Are you Annie Leonhart?" Levi asked.

"I... I am."

"You should get dressed then. We will be leaving soon." He turned to the table and began putting all of the papers neatly back into the file. When he turned around, Annie was standing in the hallway with trembling fists.

"You're not taking me." The hatred in her blue eyes was stunning. Levi sighed, lifted the gun, and fired.

"No!" Annie screamed as she ran to her father's hunched shape. Thick blood the color of a cherry sweet was flowing from a ragged hole in his temple. "No..." Annie whispered again as she cradled her father's wet face in her hands.

"Don't worry," Levi said. "It's not your fault he had to die."

"You're evil..." In her palms she could feel his fading pulse.

"Grab anything you want to take." Levi took Eren's file from the table. "We won't be back."

"You... you just killed my father... How can you..."

Levi pulled out a handkerchief and small vial. "Mine's dead too." He began sprinkling drops from the vial onto the cloth. "Now we will have something to talk about on the long drive."

* * *

When Levi opened the door to Eren's house he was a quarter of an hour late and the kid was on the floor in front of the mirror with a purple silk tie knotted disastrously around his neck. Two fingers were looped into the mess while the tip of his tongue poked out of his lips. Eren lightly tugged on one of the ears, causing the whole mess to suddenly dissolve. Grunting, Eren ripped the tie from is neck and tossed it on the ground.

"Do you want some help?"

What Eren expected to see was something that would make him blush, perhaps even regret acting so childishly. When Levi came into the room Eren quite expected him to look dashing as always. What leaned against the door frame was the antithesis of every single expectation Eren had of Levi Ackerman.

The jacket of Levi's suit was gone, the shirt smudged with traces of dirt or oil. The cravat he normally wore was gone, the top button's of Levi's shirt open to reveal his delicate collar bone. His forehead was against the door jam and the shadows Eren had only seen once before were collecting beneath Levi's dark eyes.

"That'd be great."

Levi came and sat beside Eren. Picking the tie up, he smoothed the creases with his thumbs.

"Why are you wearing gloves?" Eren asked.

"Mmph." Levi looked a touch surprised. Without looking at Eren he said, "No reason." Quietly, Levi removed the gloves and set them aside before returning to Eren's fashion emergency. He draped the tie over Eren's neck, pulling each end until it was even.

"I did that part." Eren said.

"Yes, but you let the edges fold in. It looked like crap."

"Oh..."

They were quiet while Levi began weaving the two sides together. His fingers rested against Eren's chest, the weight of Levi's hands an odd comfort. Eren had thought Levi was only focused on the knot but he glanced up at Eren, then back to the knot.

"You look good in this color."

"Ah," Eren looked at his own hands, warmth spreading behind his ears. "Um, thanks."

"You don't have to blush, it's just true."

Hearing Levi's words made the warmth spread to Eren's cheeks. "Y-Yes... Thank you, Levi."

"Mmm. Now stand up and let me look."

Eren did as he was told, standing before the mirror he began to turn in slow circles. Levi was still on the floor, his eyes looking at Eren but not in the mirror. His tastes required the real thing. Eren swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry and gritty. The heat from earlier had never left. Buzzing in the background was a slight dizziness.

"Handsome as ever." Levi muttered.

"Thanks." Eren said, straightening the tie absently. "I have a presentation today."

Levi tucked his hands into his pockets. There were many things he wanted to say. So many things he had silenced that screamed inside of his head as he watched Eren smile sweetly at himself in the mirror. So much he could do to that boy to make him know the things Levi wanted to say.

Clearing his throat, Levi said, "Good luck, then."

"With your help, how could I lose?"

Levi sighed, closing his eyes as he leaned back. "Your optimism is almost endearing."

"You think it's—"

"I said almost."

"Oh." Eren scratched the back of his neck. His fingertips felt odd, as if they were going to sleep. Sensations were suddenly dull. The buzzing in his head was louder. Why was he still hot?

"Do you need me to drive you?" Levi asked.

"No, but..."

With his eyes still closed Levi was leaning against the wall, waiting for Eren to finish his sentence. When the suspense of Eren's silences became stupidly long, Levi opened his eyes. Eren was staring quietly at the wall, sweat covering any exposed skin.

"...Eren?"

"I'm—I'm—" He blinked rapidly. "I can't see anything anymore."

"What do you mean?" Levi asked.

"There's just nothing to see anymore."

"Stay there." Levi pulled out his phone. He was punching in the number of emergency services when he heard the cold thump of Eren's body hitting the floor.

* * *

Everything was slow. The light. The warmth. The smell of clean, fresh sheets. Taking a deep breath, he pulled the covers a little closer. When he opened his eyes, he saw a dark and foreign bedside table. Sitting on top was a crystal ashtray with several cigarette butts and quite a bit of ash. Three paper coffee cups and their sticky rings flanked a sorry-looking table lamp.

Blinking away the sleep, Eren saw beyond the bedside table to the walls. They were concrete with exposed piping, the individually labeled tubes snaking around a small rectangular window whose light illuminated the dust in the air.

Eren tried to sit up but he was held in place by something strong and warm. Suddenly, there was a breeze on his neck. No, not a breeze. It was too hot; too soft. Right in Eren's ear, there was a delicate moan. Against his chest, he felt something pulling him in; pulling him closer to that comforting warmth surrounding him. Then Eren knew. He knew those pale hands that pulled him in.

Taking the hand in his own, Eren closed his eyes, letting himself feel all of that comfort for just one moment.

And then Eren felt something hard against his tailbone.

Using his elbows Eren separated himself. Scooting to the opposite side of the cot, he turned around to see Levi staring back with something like fear.

"I'm—I'm so sorry—" Eren's throat was dry, like he hadn't spoken in ages.

Levi sat up, taking Eren's face in his hands. "You're..." His thumbs were stroking Eren's cheeks.

"Levi..." His hands felt good, so good they left Eren's skin burning. "Why are you... touching me like this?"

"You're awake." Levi said as if this was a satisfactory explanation for his behavior.

"I am, but—"

Instead of letting him finish, Levi pulled Eren into him. His fingers were tangled painfully in Eren's hair, holding him there against Levi's chest.

"I missed you." Levi whispered.

"Wait!" Eren tried to push Levi away but he seemed adamant to hold onto some part of Eren as though a cloud might carry him away. Seceding, Eren let Levi hold his wrists as he spoke. "Why are you acting like this? Why are you here in my bed? Why am I here?"

Levi's grip lessened. "I guess you don't remember."

"What am I supposed to remember?"

"Wait, your IV is tangled."

"Levi, no, I—"

Reaching down to Eren's side, Levi unwrapped the knot from the clear tube. As he did so, Eren felt the needle tugging underneath the skin of his wrist. He stared at the tube in his arm.

"...Levi?"

"Listen," Levi put his hand on Eren's cheek again. "Some things happened. And I had to protect you."

Eren's breath was getting faster. "What does that mean?"

"I think you should take things slow. Eat something and then we can talk."

"Levi—"

He placed his hands firmly on Eren's shoulders. "Please, trust me."

Eren blinked, unsure what emotion festered Levi's wide eyes. "You were in my bed, and..."

Quite suddenly Levi looked away, his pale cheeks tainted with color. "I'm... sorry. I shouldn't have done that, Eren. You were gone for so long, I was—"

"Eren's awake!?" Standing in the doorway was the very girl Eren found naked in Levi's bed. She let go of her clipboard to pump her fist in the air. "Hallelujah! I'll get everyone!"

"No, Hanji," Levi let go of Eren and slipped off of the cot to follow her. "Don't do that."

And then Eren was alone. The only thing he had was Levi's fading warmth and the scent of pine on his sheets. Grabbing the blanket, he pulled it over his head so they wouldn't see the tears.

* * *

The next person he saw was Hanji. She brought bread, water, and questions. How did he feel? What did he remember? Did anything hurt? Eren changed the subject when she broached his bowel movements.

"What happened to me?" he asked.

Hanji took a deep breath. "Oh, yikes. That's a big one." She wrapped her hands around her knees and smiled. "Maybe Levi should start. He's better at these things."

"Then can you tell me where I am?"

"Oh, phew! That's an easy one! We just call this the basecamp. Don't worry, you're still in the same country and everything."

Eren moaned, not having considered Levi might jump ship with him until this moment. Then he wondered why that seemed like a plausible event.

"Why am I, uh, at basecamp?" Eren asked.

"Well... that kind of goes back to your first question." Hanji said.

"And you won't tell me. Right?"

"Well..." Hanji uncrossed her legs. "I mean... I guess I can tell you a little. Let's just say that you were sick and Levi had to help you in a really unconventional sort of way."

"Glasses," Levi was in the doorway again. The memory of Levi spooning him in bed flashed hot and red in his mind's eye. Eren looked at the floor, blushing.

"Go ruin another kid's life. This is my responsibility."

"Yessir!" Hanji stood and gave a mock salute. "See you later, Eren!"

Levi walked across the room and grabbed the chair Hanji had been sitting in. He turned it around so he could sit in it backwards, pulling it close enough that his knees almost touched Eren's. Gripping the backrest of the chair, Levi spoke.

"So, are you still mad at me?"

Eren closed his eyes. "I don't know. Because I don't know anything."

"Then I'll tell you. " Levi said. "Then you can decide. But my God, Eren,"

He peeked up at Levi. The intensity of his gaze made it difficult to hold eye contact. "What?"

"I missed the color of your eyes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG yikes sorry guys but here is an update I love you all even if it seems like I don't thank chyuuuuu ~3


	9. Chapter 9

His words were like echoes. Far away, belonging to someone far more grounded. The name felt delicious and damning on Levi's tongue.

Eren.

Calling that name. The name of the boy on the floor, his pretty eyes drifting closed.

Eren.

Levi was grabbing him, shaking him by the shoulders as he screamed the name again and again.

Eren.

"Hello?"

Levi stared at the phone on the ground.

"Hello?"

He tried to balance the phone in his sweaty palms.

"I need an ambulance."

* * *

The sanitary walls felt far too close. The fading scent of bleach was on the thin sheets, seeping into Eren's skin. The heartbeats were counted by an uncomfortable beep from the monitor. Now more than ever, Levi realized the next one wasn't guaranteed. This is what had him sitting for three hours in the rigid plastic hospital chair as he waited for fate to change something.

He waited for the doctor to give a diagnosis. For Eren to wake up. For Grisha Jeager to finally arrive.

Then the door opened.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Grisha mumbled as he entered the room. "How's Eren?" The first and perhaps least helpful change.

Levi waited to answer, observing as his charge's father settled his briefcase and adjusted the collar of his shirt before tending to his son. Instead of speaking, Levi simply gestured to Eren's still body.

Grisha began feeling Eren's wrist. "I was afraid this might happen." He pulled out a stethescope and began listening to Eren's pulse.

"You knew... about this?"

"Well," Grisha moved the diaphragm to Eren's chest. "Not entirely. But this sort of thing can happen when too much estrogen is introduced. However, I didn't mean for this to happen. Not at all."

"You say it like its an accident."

Grisha met Levi's cold, hard, gaze. "It was. Just an honest mistake." He removed the ear pieces and settled them around his neck. Then he turned away from the bed to face his brief case.

Levi took a moment to see Eren; to see the quiet peace of his dreams manifesting on his face. It was comfortable to imagine that whatever Eren on had his mind, it made him happy. And Levi liked that.

Then the wet hot taste of nausea rolled over his tongue as Levi realized where his enjoyment was born of Eren's condition.

When Grisha turned around he had one of Eren's injections in his hand.

"What are you doing?" Levi asked, his hand still over his mouth.

"He needs this." Grisha slid the needle into the cannula opening on the IV bag. "Without this, they'll know he's an omega."

Levi ran a hand through his hair. "They... don't know? How can they not know?"

"No." Grisha removed the spent needle from the cannula and tossed it into the disposal. "They don't need to. He is a human being."

"Wait, Mr. Jeager, won't you consider the possibility that these injections might be what is making Eren so sick? And to withhold this as well from his doctor—"

The briefcase clicked shut. "I don't pay you for your opinion." Grisha returned his hat to his head. "I trust you'll stay with him until I return."

Levi said nothing, choosing to stare Grisha down as an admonition of his understanding. He waited five long seconds after Grisha's departure before he grabbed the pop culture magazine from the counter and hurled it across the room. Then, grabbing the bottom of the chair, Levi pulled it to Eren's bedside before sitting again. He took Eren's sweaty hand in his own. Levi was holding tighter than he knew he should.

The heartbeat was a little faster.

Levi buried his face in Eren's stomach, inhaling the dregs of his fading scent and the pungent scent of bleach. Levi slipped his fingers between Eren's.

"I..." He held his breath as Eren's body twitched, his fingers naturally coming to rest against Levi's. "I don't know what to do." A long second passed between heartbeats. "Come back to me."

* * *

Armin's cold fingers were wrapped around Eren's IV pole. Those bluebird eyes were looking at the gaunt cheeks of a boy who hadn't eaten anything solid in two long weeks. He could almost feel the cold saline in his own veins; the infectious realization that Eren was flirting with an official comatose diagnosis.

Armin's bottom lip began to quiver. Pulling his sleeves over his bandaged wrists, he hid his free hand behind his back.

"This is your first time seeing him, isn't it?"

Armin looked to Levi. Lurking in a chair on the other end of the room in dark clothes, Levi looked very much like the shadows from a nightmare. He was holding a thick manila envelope.

"Yes. Yes, I just... didn't think..." Armin covered his mouth. The rims of his eyes were wet.

"That this could be your fault?" Levi said. "Yeah, that's a familiar feeling for me too."

"No..." Armin pulled his sleeves down over the bandages again. "No it's not..."

"You're seriously going to deny that the serum may be the very thing that's making him sick?"

"I—"

"They said his heart can't take the strain, right? That they have no idea why he is sick, but Grisha won't tell them about the injections he is still giving Eren."

Armin said nothing. He didn't look up either.

"They said his hormonal imbalance is causing his heart to beat irregularly." Levi continued. "And what was Grisha using your blood to make?"

"...A... Hormonal injection." Armin was staring at his friend. "To make him smell like a beta." His hands were shaking, the IV pole rattling. It wasn't until Levi gripped a place just inches above Armin's hand that it stopped.

"You're a smart kid." Levi said. "So I know you're choosing not to incite the recent increase in Eren's dosage as the problem simply because it's painful to acknowledge."

Armin sniffed, his hand coming to cover his mouth again.

"I also want to commend you on your ability to play both Grisha and I while committing your loyalty to neither of us."

Now everything felt cold. Armin was still, not even daring to breathe.

"Here," Levi offered a box of Kleenex. "Have a tissue."

Armin took one and wiped his nose, careful to keep one hand on Eren's IV pole.

"I know you did it because you thought it was what was best for Eren. So I'm not mad."

Armin relaxed a little, taking another tissue from the box.

"But now I need you."

"...Why?" Armin took a step back. He tried to take the pole with him but Levi held it firmly in place.

"What I need is someone who cares about Eren's wellbeing above all else."

"Then why don't you ask his dad?"

Levi narrowed his eyes. Armin couldn't hold his gaze for more than a few seconds.

"As I was saying," Levi continued. "I know things about Eren now and I... want to..." Levi looked like he was choking on the words.

"Levi—"

"It will change the way you see Eren. But the funny thing is, you're the only other person who can know this and make the choice that's best for Eren."

"You're not making sense." Armin said.

Levi gestured to the envelope on the chair. "If you can promise me you'll make this choice for Eren's safety, then you can look."

Armin tried to look Levi in the eyes but he couldn't. Now his eyes were only for Eren, wide and horrified as they stared at his quiet face. Letting go of the IV pole, Armin went to the chair and opened the envelope. The more he read the paler his face became.

"The proposed subject... E-Eren Jeager... is proof that modern genetic manipulation can produce authentic omega types from beta and alpha types if therapy is introduced during—uh, prenatal care." Armin swallowed hard, his hands shaking. He continued to read the proposal out loud, pulling out growth charts, blood samples, and journals.

"All of this documentation—this is illegal. What he did is illegal. ...Right?" Armin began leafing through the statistical charts again. "I mean, his mom—"

"It doesn't matter if it's illegal or not." Levi said. "It's inhuman."

"Levi.. "

"He knows it's making Eren sick, too. But he won't stop."

"He wouldn't kill his own son just to cover his tracks."

Levi said nothing. He was leaning against the IV pole now, using it to hold his weight.

"Would he?"

"Armin, I only say what I see. Maybe what I see isn't really there."

"No," Armin said. "You're not crazy." Then he folded all of the documents back into the envelope. Armin sealed it then placed it back where he had found it. Standing, he said, "Please don't let Eren die. He's my best friend."

* * *

Levi has hostage to the ragged rhythms of Eren's heartbeat. Each one had him holding his breath, trying not to move in case this one happened to be his precious last. He tried to remember the numbers by the hours, just in case anyone would care. How many did he take the hour before he died? And in the day? Were they quick of slow? What number was he on? Levi bit his lip, grinding his fists into his temples.

This feeling was Levi's previous month. Sitting here, praying for Eren to stir and ask for water or a snack; to participate in his own survival again. He knew at this point it was a statistical improbability that Eren would wake up at all, and even if he did he the person on the other end likely would be different. Everything Levi was holding onto could already be gone but if there was a shred of a possibility he would see Eren again Levi had to take it.

Levi looked up at the clock. Midnight. Did it matter? Every day was the same thing. Grisha would stop by in the morning and give Levi any updates, administer Eren's medicine. Then leave. Sometimes Levi would sleep, sometimes he would watch the news while sipping weak tea and remembering that he never had time for this before. Then he would start sleeping. Or continue sleeping. Then the sun would be going down, so he would try to eat. Sometimes drink to sleep again. Mostly just watch sitcoms and drink more tea. Sleep and start over.

So, it was midnight. Levi rubbed his temple, wondering whether or not to find booze. But it was the midnight shift change so staff was sparse and it would take forever to get checked back into the ICU as a visitor since the nurses that recognized him were off for the night.

And then he sat up because Levi suddenly realized that the hour was of utmost importance.

He stood and went to the door and stepped out into the hall way. No one. He looked back to Eren, asleep in the bed. They were alone.

He ran to Eren's side, unclipping his IV with shaking fingers. Carefully, he turned off the monitors before removing the sensors from Eren's heart, fingers, and temples. Then, he hoisted Eren into his arms and left.

Levi ran as much as he could with Eren in his arms. He was halfway down the hall with the elevators in sight when he remembered that adjacent the elevators was the nurses station. He looked at Eren, realizing this was a rather unceremonious position to transport a comatose patient.

He looked up and down the hall for something that looked official. On the far wall stood an empty surgical tray and three neatly folded wheel chairs. Using his foot, Levi kicked the first chair open before setting Eren down. Immediately he slumped forward.

"Shit," With shaking hands, Levi tried to straighten Eren but he kept leaning too far to the right. Levi pulled off his jacket and stuffed it between Eren and the arm rest, propping him up so he looked like he was sleeping fairly normally. Levi took one last look up and down hall before getting behind the wheel chair and pushing.

Now he could see the lone nurse behind the deserted station. She was sorting charts, her acrylic pink nails too long for her to easily separate papers. Levi stopped breathing, not even looking at her as he wheeled Eren quietly past the desk. She cleared her throat and Levi gripped the handles harder, still walking. But then she picked up the desk phone and dialed a number. Levi pressed the elavator button. Once he and Eren were inside he finally exhaled and leaned against the wall.

Eight stories high, Levi could see the parking structure decorated with tufts of fresh snow. The fluorescent lights gave the dunes an orange aura and illuminated the fat flakes still falling from the sky. Then Levi saw his own reflection in the elevator glass. And Eren's.

The door chimed. Levi rolled Eren out of the elevator and through the hotel lobby. Taking his phone from his pocket he held it to his ear.

"Petra, I need you to pick me up."

* * *

"Hanji!" Petra flung open the door. "I need you to come! It's Levi!" Offering no further explanation, Petra ran off down the hall with Hanji following dimly after. Petra lead her through the gym to the infirmary on the other side. Oluo and Gunther were standing beside the first bed like ghosts. Beneath the covers was the rumpled body of someone vaguely familiar, but it was hard to tell given the fact that Levi had his head over a bucket of water.

"Err, what are you doing?" Hanji asked.

Levi didn't even look at her as he spoke. "They didn't wash his hair."

"Sorry," she took a step closer. "What is it that you're up to?"

"His hair." Levi said. "They didn't wash it for an entire month." Now that Hanji was closer, she could see that it was Eren, the boy from Levi's apartment. His head was resting on Levi's lap who was holding him so that only his hair was over the bucket. Levi's soapy fingers were tangled in Eren's hair as he gently massaged Eren's scalp. "So I'm doing it for him."

"Oh, sweetie," Hanji touched Levi's overgrown undercut. "You haven't even washed your own."

* * *

It was a big news story. The disappearance of a famous doctor's son from the hospital. Someone needed to be blamed. But who? The enemy of your chosen political party, obviously. Hanji sighed and turned off the TV. All of this heat on the case meant Levi had to lay low, giving him plenty of time to brood over his sleeping beauty. Quite frankly, Hanji wished he would skulk off to be depressed somewhere else. She wanted to run tests on Eren that Levi was rather against.

Sighing, she put down her empty coffee cup and went to the cooler to fetch a nutrient bag for Eren. Out of the goodness of her heart she included a cup of black coffee for Eren's faithful watchdog.

When she entered the room, Levi was standing over Eren's bed taking a deep drag from a cigarette.

"Levi!" Hanji tossed the tray down on the bed, spilling half the cup. She tried to snatch Levi's cigarette but he roughly grabbed her wrist and pulled her in close.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he hissed.

"Get off!" Hanji ripped herself away. "What are  _you_  doing? You don't smoke anymore!"

"Why do you care?" Levi took an quick hit, blowing it all in Hanji's face. "And you almost spilled coffee on Eren. What the fuck are  _you_  doing?"

Hanji was standing with her feet planted and her arms crossed. She wasn't afraid to look him in the eye "Look, I know it's been a long three months, Levi." She said.

"Oh, you don't need to tell me, I—"

"Levi," Hanji raised one hand. "Just listen. You're tired, you're breaking down. It's a lot. Just... don't feel like you have to keep working. It's okay to rest, to wait for him. He's getting better, just be patient, okay?"

Levi said nothing. Only stared at Hanji.

"I'm going to get you some more coffee, okay?" Hanji picked up the cup, wiping it a bit with a napkin. "Just sit down and try to relax."

Hanji left Levi with Eren, taking the cup to the kitchen. She filled it with decaf before returning to the room only to find Levi curled around Eren's sleeping body. He had carefully moved Eren's IV aside so he could fit one arm around the Eren. They were just close enough for Levi to feel Eren's steady, slow, breaths. This was also the one and only time Hanji had seen Levi sleeping with his mouth open and a wad of drool coming out the side.

With her free hand, Hanji quietly pulled her phone from her pocket and took a picture of them. Taking a sip of coffee, she turned out the light and left.  


* * *

**Present Day  
**

* * *

 

Levi was pinching between his eyes. "I thought I told you to delete that, four eyes." Hanji had somehow become a part of Levi and Eren's private conversation.

"I know," she said. "But seriously, how often do you slobber in your sleep, Levi?"

Clearing his throat, Levi said, "That aside, Eren, this is why you're here. With us."

Eren was staring at the floor, his face blank. The enormity of questions he wanted to ask was intimidating to broach. "So..." he said. "I've been out for how long?"

"Six months in total." Levi answered quickly so Hanji couldn't. "Hanji has been taking care of you, keeping you stable. The only thing wrong with you,so far as we can tell, was the overdose of your father's serum."

Immediately Eren stared at the IV base in his arm. "Without it..." Needles there felt so familiar.

"You'll be just like any other omega again." Hanji inserted. "But this also means you'll experience heats in full swing. Boy, we found that out while you were asleep!"

Eren wouldn't have said anything but Levi was now blushing and looking at a random patch of wall. Sitting up straighter in bed, Eren looked directly at Levi. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," Hanji scooted herself between them. "except sit by your bedside, which must have been very hard for him, Eren."

"How do you know?" Eren said. "He's an alpha."

"Eren," Hanji tried but he talked over her.

"No, I woke up with him in my bed. I feel violated. I don't remember these things—all these things that happened, you say happened. Armin too... how do I know this is real? I—I—"

"Eren," Levi grabbed Eren's shoulders turning him so he had to look him in the eye. The sincerity in Levi's dark eyes made Eren uncomfortable. "I promised you I would protect you and I meant it. I'm sorry I slept beside you but you need to remember that I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you. I just—"

"Okay," Hanji put her hand on top of Levi's. "It's okay, you go do something like clean the kitchen, huh? That hasn't been done in awhile."

Levi didn't take his hand away but he didn't speak either.

"Look," Hani's voice was quiet and soft. "He is allowed to be confused and hurt right now and you need to accept that. Give him some time, yeah?"

And Levi let go, steeling his eyes away so he wouldn't see the misplaced pain in Eren's eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is... Why Eren's asleep and the whole shebang. Also, I had to so much fun writing Armin in this. Love that guy. Also, this is my first year buying my OWN Christmas tree. Look who is a muthafuckin adult. What holidays do you guys celebrate? Fun stuff this year? I guess I celebrate with yaoi. @.@ As always, thanks for reading and all of the wonderful comments! -Kay


	10. Chapter 10

It was nothing like Eren had imagined a 'bad guy' hideout to be like. The concrete floors were marred with crevices and ancient oil stains. Rooms were established by PVC frames outfitted with thick plastic shower curtains save a few corner offices but those had been converted into quarters and the infirmary.

There was, however, an exception to the plastic madness. Where even Hanji's prized computer lab only had the shoddy PVC walling, near the center of the maze was a 'room' that had a lawn canopy for a roof to protect it from the harsh industrial lighting of the old warehouse. Stocked bookshelves lined the fabric of the tent, giving the illusion of complete privacy and a collection of bean bag chairs were neatly piled in the corner.

Eren's hand was on the pole that served as a threshold. He could only stare at this sanctuary.

"That's Levi's library." Hanji offered. "He read a lot while sitting with you. He thought, why not keep them? Maybe someone else wants to read them—"

"Can we go?" Eren asked.

"Sure, sure." Hanji said. "But that's pretty much it. There isn't much to our humble little compound, but we get by. Anyway, do you want me to walk you back to your room?"

"No," Eren waved her off. "I'll be fine."

Hanji waved goodbye, tucking her hands in the pocket of her lab coat as she acknowledged and then dismissed the the passing feeling that she had forgotten to tell Eren something important.

With little to but continue to be stuck in this hideout, Eren walked with his nose in the air so he could look at everything on his way back to his room. It was for this reason that he didn't notice another person in the corridor until he ran into them.

"Ah, I'm sorry—" Eren began to apologize until he saw her willow blue eyes.

"Annie!" Immediately Eren threw his arms around her shoulders and puddled her into him for an affable hug. Her failure to reciprocate resulted in Eren awkwardly squeezing her stiff shoulders. Without saying a word, Annie lifted her knee to hit Eren sharply in the crotch.

Gagging, Eren fell to the floor with both hands between his legs. "An-Annie...?"

"It's your fault," Annie sneered before using her foot to push Eren's face into the concrete floor. "Because you exist, my father had to die."

Eren was staring up at her from under the sole of her dirty shoe. His tears were cutting streaks in the blood on his cheeks. She pressed harder and his vision blurred. Then she screamed and the pressure of her foot was gone. It took him a moment, but Eren was able to pull his head up enough to see that Annie was pinned to the wall by Levi who held the tip of a kitchen knife against her small neck.

"What did we talk about?" Levi said.

Annie was said nothing but the hate in her cold eyes was screaming.

"If you can't behave," Levi continued. "Then you'll have to go." He pulled the knife from her throat but didn't release her. "Do you understand?" he asked again.

Annie looked away, then slowly nodded. Levi looked to Eren who was still bleeding on the floor like a wounded dog. He hesitated, but then Levi offered his hand to Eren who scoffed and used the wall instead.

"Why are you down here?" he said. His head pulsed as he stood. "You're room's not on this side of the compound."

"I was bringing you food." Levi explained. "Hanji said you needed to eat bland foods at first so I made you okayu."

Eren was holding his head as he leaned against the wall. Silently he was upset that Levi had to save him from a girl. It only added to his growing reasons of why he should be angry at his savior.

Levi took a step closer to Eren. "Can I at least have a look at your head?"

Eren peeked up through his fingers, then narrowed his eyes.

Levi dropped his arms. "Fine." He walked past Eren and up the hall. He passed close; close enough for Eren to smell his pine cologne and the underlying scent that made the hair on Eren's neck stand up.

It was a feral scent, like the forest after a rain. Eren closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. It felt intimate.

But when he opened his eyes, Levi was gone. Instead, Hanji was literally running to him with a black bag.

"Eren! Oh my, I was worried this would happen." From her bag she pulled wads of cotton which she doused with peroxide solution before wiping at Eren's bleeding ear. "It's a good thing Levi was bringing you the okayu."

"Ouch" Eren winced at the burn of the dressing. "W-What's okayu?"

"Well," she said. "It's like a rice porridge thing, kind of like oatmeal. Levi said his mom would make it for him when he had the stomach flu. He doesn't make it often, but when he does it's really good!"

Eren looked through the ajar door of the infirmary to his bed. Sitting on the folded sheets was a tray with a large bowl and several smaller ones neatly arranged. The vegetables and fruits in the condiment cups had been boiled until they were falling apart, making them easy to eat and digest. The porridge in the middle had a light garnish of fresh scallions on the top and a cup of ginger tea for Eren's stomach was sitting on the bedside table. All of it was cold now.

"Why is he kind to me?" Eren asked.

"That's... an interesting question. Here," She stood and then offered her hand to Eren to help him do the same. "Maybe go eat, then you can ask Levi that question."

Eren crossed his arms and looked away. "I don't want to ask him anything."

Hanji shrugged. "Then don't." And then she turned and left.

Eren looked back at his crisp sheets and chilled breakfast. He wondered when Levi had time to sleep.

* * *

Eren was a ghost in the door. The questions he told Hanji he didn't have were burning in his chest as clutched the tray of dirty dishes like a precious offering. Albeit a touch pathetic, given that Eren was exhausted from the walk down the hall and had to lean against the door frame. He had truly wanted to pretend someone else just might be here doing dishes so that Levi could relax, but then Eren recalled the last time Levi had been stagnant.

That awful movie. On the sofa. With tea. Eren had been safe.

He swallowed, trying to abate the nausea in his stomach.

"Just put them there."

Eren felt cold.

With a sudsy finger Levi pointed to the haphazard pile of pots and plates to the right of the sink. "I said put it there."

"Y-Yes..." Eren ducked his head, forgetting how to hide a sudden blush. He quietly set the tray down with the other dirty dishes.

"Just how hard did she hit you, anyway?"

Eren winced, gripping the counter for support. "Are you... mad at me, Levi?"

"Why would you think that?"

"You're so sarcastic. I just..."

"Ugh," Levi tossed aside the sponge for a scrub wand and began at the scum on a pan. "It's not you. This is how I treat everyone. I thought you might like it better."

"Wouldn't anyone say that to avoid this conversation?"

"Hey," Levi set down the pan and turned his head to look at Eren.. "Look me in the eye for a minute."

Despite the warmth in his cheeks, Eren lifted his head to meet Levi's eyes. Beyond the pink apron and daisy scrub wand was a deeply apathetic glare that made Eren quite uncomfortable to continue looking.

"I call the closest thing I have to a best friend four eyes to her face. Half the time no one knows if I came back alive because I just want to be alone. Do I seem like the kind of person who asks about your waste of a day?" Levi shook his head as he plunged his hands back into the sink. "Eren, you were different from the start."

Quietly Eren watched. His face was blank with concentration as scrubbed at stale cheese on a plate. On some strange level this was cathartic for Levi.

"Why did you think it would be better?" Eren asked.

"Because," Levi spoke without looking up from his work. "You were asleep for so long. And I was awake." He set the clean plate on the drying rack to the left. "What was the last thing you remember anyway?"

Eren felt the urge to smile. Levi's fingers at his neck, gently knotting his purple tie. "The bedroom." he said. "With the, uh, neck tie, and stuff." Eren scratched the back of his neck and looked away.

"Mm." Levi said. "That makes sense." Then fell quiet. Eren waited several minutes for him to say something else but Levi was still scouring dishes, somewhat more fervently than before. Eren was about to quietly slip away when Levi finally spoke again.

"Do you remember the police chief that died a few years back?"

"Erwin Smith?" Thinking back Eren could recall hearing about it one the news. There was a huge memorial for him given that he'd died in an undercover drug bust, but Eren had been young so it wasn't something on his mind at the time. The only memory he had were the hushed whispers of adult conversations, pretty news anchors, and his father's absence.

"Yeah, I remember when he died."

"I went to his funeral." Levi held up a blue sponge that was dripping with soapy water. Slowly, he began wrapping his fingers around it. Soap and water were foaming from the holes until it was almost dry. When Levi let go it unfurled to it's original shape. "I was afraid I was going to do the same for you."

"...Levi?"

"I have memories of you that you don't. I can't expect you to feel the same about me, Eren. But I know that if I ever want to be a safe person I need to make it safe for you to be angry with me."

Eren could offer nothing but silence and astonishment.

"Therefore, I know you might need time to warm up to me again. So I thought I should treat you like I do everyone else. Give you time to decide how you feel about me."

"Levi... that's..."

"I care about you, Eren. But I've lost people before. So I want to be..." Levi paused. The faucet was running but Levi didn't seem to notice, his hands stiffly holding an unwashed mug as he stared into nothing. "I guess I want to be cautious. Because I think..." Instead of finishing his sentence, Levi shook his head, finished wiping out the cup and set it on the drying rack.

Eren took a step closer, still holding the counter. "Do you... do you like me?"

Now Levi had no trouble looking Eren right in the eye. "I committed seven felonies for you."

"...Seven?"

Levi had gone back to washing up. "Seven."

He took a moment to wonder what those seven felonies were but decided Levi probably wouldn't tell him, so Eren broached another topic. "You really thought I was in danger, didn't you?"

Levi said nothing so Eren tried to bait him with another question. "Well, then what were you going to say a minute ago?" He took a step closer, now at the very edge of Levi's sink. "You think... what?"

"I think," Levi said. "You should call Armin?"

"What? You'd let me!?"

Levi sighed. "Eren, you're not a hostage. You're a... guest, I guess. But not a hostage. You can call Armin, you can call that angry girl, you can even go back to your dad if you really want to. The only thing I will prevent you from doing is telling them where we are." Levi turned his back on Eren so he could put away the dry dishes. "But if you do go, I won't be able to see you again. And I hope you know why."

Eren wanted to see if there was any emotion on Levi's face but with his back to Eren it was impossible.

"Why," Eren asked. "Do you think I should call Armin?"

Levi finally turned around, enabling Eren to see blank demeanor. "Just call him, Eren. I don't have the energy to explain anything else to you right now."

* * *

Eren had to call three times. The number was blocked and Eren figured Armin wouldn't pick up because of this. But then he finally heard his friend's voice.

"Hello?"

For a moment he couldn't speak, the memories of Armin colliding with one another as Eren tried to remember when he had last seen his friend. It was like picking paper up from water. Soft and lovely, but pieces were disintegrating into colorless wisps.

"...Hello?"

Eren blinked rapidly, adjusting the receiver so it was close to his lips. "Armin... It's—"

"...Eren? Eren!?" With each iteration of his friend's name Armin's voice got a little bit higher.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm okay."

"It's been so long! You were asleep we didn't think you would wake up, I can't believe you're okay! Where are you? Can I come—"

"Armin," Eren interrupted. "I'm okay. I just woke up. They're taking good care of me."

"They? You mean Levi? There's a they?"

Eren hesitated. "I... can't say much. But I'm okay. I just wanted to call you. Say hi."

"I'm glad you did. I can't wait to see you."

"I know." Eren glanced down the hall he had come from; the hall that lead to the kitchen. "But I had a question for you."

"Of course." Armin said. "What did you want to ask?"

"Did you... did you and Levi have a conversation about me?"

* * *

Eren was naked, wet and shivering. He wiped his wet bangs out of his eyes and stared at the gentle slope the floor made towards the drain. Eren's atrophied muscles were sagging from his bones and it was easy to count the nubs of his spine. The temperature gauge was turned all the way up to hot but even from the threshold of the shower Levi could feel the cold mist of the water. Eren sniffled.

"What the fuck?" As he stared at Eren huddled in the corner of the shower stall, it was all Levi could possibly say.

Immediately he turned off the water and grabbed a bundle of towels. Now there was nothing to say, only things to do. He draped a clean hand towel over Eren's head and wrapped the rest of him in a large beach towel. Scooping Eren off the wet shower floor, Levi carried him without difficulty back to his cot.

"Levi—" Eren weakly pushed against his chest. "It's okay you don't have to—"

"You're right," Levi placed Eren on the bed and pulled the covers over Eren's bare lap so that his entire body was now covered. "I don't have to." Without disturbing Eren's cover up, Levi sat adjacent and put his hands on the towel that was draped over Eren's head. "So tell me no. And I'll leave."

Eren was staring at his own lap, his cheeks burning almost as hot as the tears behind his eyes. While he was wallowing in his emotions Levi had begun massaging Eren's scalp. Suddenly, all he knew was that Levi's hands knew how to make him feel good. And safe. And tired.

Slowly Eren closed his eyes. Levi put his palms on Eren's temples, using the position as leverage to massage the back of Eren's head.

Then, Eren slowly leaned forward until his forehead rested on Levi's shoulder.

And everyone was quiet. Levi hesitated just long enough to catch his own breath before wrapping the towel around Eren's thin neck, gently wiping at the dewy moisture left on there with the towel. It wasn't until Levi felt Eren's warm tears on his skin that he broke the silence.

"You were gone for two hours." He said. "And then finding you like this. What the hell happened?"

Before he answered Eren sniffed and wiped his nose on the towel. "I—I called Armin."

"And?"

Instead of speaking Eren began to shiver, his mouth open like a baby bird as he searched for words.

Levi groaned. "Fuck that kid." He wrapped one arm Eren's head to keep him close, using his other hand to bolster their weight against the bed. "I'm damn sure he told you too much."

"You... didn't want me to know?"

"No," Levi sighed. "Not like that. Fuck, you've been awake less than a day, I wanted you to rest and—"

"You don't have to explain anymore."

Levi was quiet, his shoulder's tense against Eren's cheek.

"He told me about my..." Eren paused, suddenly as tense as Levi. "F-Father. And how you..." Eren covered his mouth to stifle a sob. "All the things you did."

Eren could feel Levi's shoulders softening. He began softly stroking the back of Eren's head with his thumb.

"I was going to tell you everything, Eren. I just wanted you to recover first, find your feet. And I'm sorry if that was the wrong decision."

Eren wrapped one of his arms around Levi's neck. "You have nothing to apologize for."

"Mm. I'm supposed to be comforting you, I think."

Eren continued with his own thought. "You saved my life, Levi." Then, his voice cracked like fine glass. "But that means," Levi could feel the tears again . "That my dad—All of the things—"

"Hey," Levi took Eren by the shoulders and pulled him up so that he was now looking Levi in the eye. "Is this what you were thinking about?"

With his head hanging, Eren nodded. To his surprise, Levi put a finger gingerly under his chin and lifted until Eren was looking straight into Levi's eyes.

"I need you to listen closely." He whispered. "Do you understand?"

"I... what?"

"I'm going to leave and by the time you come back you're going to be dressed. Understand?"

Eren blushed, pulling his towel a little tighter around his body. "Mmhmm."

"Good." Levi left, closing the door behind him. Eren wasn't quite sure why he felt disappointed. Suddenly feeling cold, Eren threw off the covers and looked in the nightstand for spare clothes. He found a pair of red flannel pajama pants and a simple black tee that was a two sizes large. He put them on before climbing back into bed and tucking his knees into the belly of the shirt.

It wasn't long before Levi opened the door again. In his hands was a laptop that just so happened to be open, the homepage for Netflix displayed on the screen. Eren wasn't sure if this was an invitation, an innuendo, or kindness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Netflix and chill, my friends. Thank you all for your support and comments! It's always awesome to see as I'm sure you fellow authors know and understand. Yay! Anyway, thanks guys. :3 - Kay


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ye be warned there arr lemons ahead. (Yes, I do think I'm hilarious)

Eren's fingers were raw and burnt from the rope. He was holding on but felt his strength failing. Someone above was trying to grab him but Eren just couldn't reach. He couldn't lift his arm and he didn't know why.

So he fell.

Eren sat straight up in bed clutching his chest. The air in his lungs felt cold and painful. Why was he breathing hard? Eren wiped the cold sweat from his forehead with his wrist. It had been a dream.

He took a sip of water from the class on the table before snuggling back into his warm bed. It wasn't until he tried to pull the covers over him that he noticed Levi.

Near the end of the bed Levi had pulled a chair. Although he was still sitting in the chair, his upper half was parked near Eren's knee. His eyes were closed and for a pillow Levi used his own elbow. He'd never seen Levi's face so calm before.

Then he remembered where he was. Quietly Eren looked to the clock on the sidetable. Sixteen past midnight. The laptop was dark and Eren knew it had surely been that way for hours. And Levi had to go home. So he could come again in the morning.

"Hey," Eren shook Levi's shoulder. "Wake up, Levi."

Slowly, one of Levi's eyes opened. Bleary and unfocused, it searched Eren's face for a moment before he sat up and began rubbing his face. "My God. What time is it?"

"After midnight. You should go home."

"Mnn." Levi crossed his arms and leaned on Eren's bed again. "It's just an empty apartment. I spend most of my nights now here anyway." Levi paused to yawn. "I'll just grab a cot or something. I'm too damn tired."

Eren was staring. He was staring at Levi's messy hair; his hunched shoulders. The blank stare in his eyes, the sloppy way he used sheets as a pillow. So Eren reached out and took Levi's hand, pulling gently on it.

"Come here."

Levi was standing over the bed, his hand held captive to Eren's chest. "You want... me..." He was trying to look Eren in the eye but couldn't. His tired mind couldn't handle this kind of sudden affection. So Eren said nothing.

Instead, he pulled the quilt back so Levi could crawl into the warmth of Eren's bed.

When he lay next to Eren he immediately wrapped his arms around Eren and pulled him close. As Eren was tucking the covers around Levi, he felt Levi's fingertips just beyond the rim of his shirt. Suddenly everything felt much warmer.

"Uh, hi, Levi." Eren adjusted his shirt and snuggled into the pillow so they were eye to eye. "Are you comfortable?"

"Mmm," Levi closed his eyes and put his hand on Eren's shoulder. "Almost. Here, roll over."

Eren did as he was told and rolled to the opposite side. Levi's arms, heavy and lazy, came to wrap around Eren's waist. When he exhaled, Eren felt the warmth on his nape. He thought to say something but didn't know what. This felt good but forbidden. Then Levi moaned.

Eren tried to look over his shoulder at hi. "Are you, uhm, comfy now?"

Levi pushed his face into the soft place beneath Eren's ear, his lips brushing skin. "Very. You?"

"Yes." Eren was trying to relax but he felt Levi's heat everywhere, sparking a restless energy that began building beneath in the muscles of his back. Eren couldn't attach any emotion to this feeling because he had never felt it before but he wanted to. "I'm fine."

"Mmm," Levi pulled his arms up so he could grip Eren's shoulders, pulling his back flush to Levi's chest. "You're going into heat, aren't you?"

Eren was glad Levi couldn't see his sweaty face. "I... I mean maybe. Am... I?"

"Yes," Levi shifted,pressing his belly against Eren. "I can smell it on your skin." He placed a quick kiss beneath Eren's ear before returning to his neck.

Eren felt a deep ache in his hips. "Levi..." He felt like he needed to move.

"Shhh," Levi pulled Eren in again. "Just enjoy this for now. It's just so good."

He froze, his heart like a drowning bird. Levi suddenly felt like a cold weight holding him against the bed. Why had he wanted more?

Privately Eren wanted to provoke Levi as revenge for his rejection. Eren assumed if he turned around, and made his intentions clear Levi would help him nurture this spark.

But then he heard to soft sounds of Levi's snores. And Eren couldn't bare to take this from him. So Eren closed his own eyes and curled into their bed.

* * *

The laptop was gone and so was Levi. In its place Eren had a splitting headache and a stiff back. He felt hot and his throat was incredibly dry. He reached for the water glass at the bedside so he could refill it but it was already full, sitting next to a warm cup of coffee and a bottle of Advil. Tucked underneath the corner of the mug was a neatly folded piece of paper.

Eren took a sip of the coffee, wincing at its bitterness. It figured that Levi hadn't thought to leave cream or sugar for him. Eren set it aside and unfolded the note.

'Good morning,' was written in neat cursive at the top. The rest was printed in those thin little dashed letters that marked Levi's handwriting.

'Thanks for last night. I feel,' The tacky feeling of the paper and nubs of eraser meant Levi had erased something here and written instead, 'well rested.' Eren nibbled his thumb, wondering what had been there before.

The rest wasn't quite as exciting. 'You're going into heat today, so take the Advil if you're in pain. I'll see you at the base later tonight so please rest, sleep, eat. Do whatever you need to do to feel better.'

It wasn't signed. Eren set the letter back on the night stand and curled back into the sheets, staring at the bed that would now be forever half-empty. This consequence was unexpected. And difficult.

Eren wondered why he felt like crying.

* * *

The eggs broke first. Something glass had shattered as well, dark liquid seeping through the paper grocery sack and across the cold tiles of the kitchen floor. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Levi asked.

Eren stood and grabbed a wad of paper towels, begging to dab up the mess. Its pungent fish smell tickled his gag reflex. "I came to see you."

"I can see that." Levi was still standing there, just staring at Eren and his ruined groceries. "Why? I told you to rest. Does Hanji know? Did you tell her?"

Eren met his eyes. "Hanji drove me." He didn't look away but Eren's running heart was causing him to shed his scent. "I just... didn't want you to come home to an empty house again, you know?" A little faster, his precious heart.

Then he began separating the large shards of glass into a pile. Levi watched, captive to the wild smell of Eren's burgeoning arousal. The intensity was frightening.

"Do you have a paper bag, Levi?"

Levi blinked, then opened a cabinet and pulled an old grocery bag from it. "Yes. Here. I..." He had begun to put the glass Eren had stacked into the bag. "I'm sorry. You just surprised me."

"That's okay." Eren was putting the spent towels in the garbage. "But seriously, you couldn't have broken a worse bottle. The smell is so bad." He reached for more glass but Levi flicked his wrist.

"Don't touch. It was fish sauce." As soon as Levi said it Eren's face wrinkled. "You're only supposed to use about a teaspoon or so at a time. It's like vanilla."

"That at least smells okay." Eren was blotting up the sauce in such a way that he was careful to not let it touch his skin. "This is like vomit on a hot day."

Levi ripped open the rest of the bag to see if anything was salvageable. "Well, you'll be happy to know that the pickle jar survived."

"Oh my God pour it on the floor. Maybe it will cover the other smell."

From the cabinet beneath the sink Levi took a bleach spray bottle. "Oh, Eren, is it really that bad? Move your hands."

Eren did as he was told so Levi could finish wiping up the mess. "So, uh, this might be uncomfortable, but can I ask why you're home early? You said you'd be home late but it's only seven and, like, I don't think it's late but maybe to you it is and I was just wondering why, but you don't have to—"

"I wanted to shower," Levi dumped the last of the mess into the trash can and began washing his hands. "So you wouldn't see me all sweaty and disgusting from work." He was leaning heavily into the counter with his right hip. "So here we are."

Normally Levi was completely pristine. His clothes were always clean and pressed, that hair annoyingly perfect. His face never betrayed his feelings and he could make it through an entire fight without crying. Mostly because his face never betrayed his feelings.

And then Eren went to sleep and now things were different. Now everything Levi had been seemed so small and weathered. Exhaustion licked at his heels, inviting sleep Levi refused to accept. Heavy secrets made his shoulder slump and his nails were bitten to nubs. He looked so badly like he needed to be in Eren's bed again. At least, Eren thought so.

Levi finished washing his hands and dried them on a kitchen towel. "Why don't you sit down and watch TV. I'll make you dinner."

Eren felt his cheeks flush. "I—What?" He couldn't look at Levi. His head was swimming as warmth began radiating up his spine.

"Go sit." From his pantry Levi pulled a bulb of garlic. "I've been wanting to cook for you for awhile."

Eren stepped closer to the kitchen. "Are you sure I can't help?"

Levi took a deep breath before he continued shelling the garlic. "Yes, I want you to rest."

"But you're tired too."

"Eren," Levi tossed a pat of butter into a hot pan followed by his diced garlic. "Let me do something nice for you without having my motivations questioned. I'm being cautious just like you."

Eren took a seat at the table. "What do you mean cautious? Did I do something?"

Levi sighed. "No, you didn't. It's complicated." He took a package of chicken breasts from the fridge and breasts and began dicing them. "I just... I'm worried. You're in a vulnerable place right now. I don't want to take advantage of that. So, I want to remember to do nice things for you."

"I don't feel taken advantage of. I came here, remember?"

"I know," Levi added the diced chicken to the pan as well. "I know you don't feel like that now and that you won't feel like that now." He followed quickly with a dash of white wine. "I also don't want to be your coping mechanism in this transition that you're going through."

Eren blinked, staring at the steam curling from the pan. "Why... wouldn't you want to be that for me."

"Because you outgrow coping mechanisms." While the sauce was cooking off Levi had begun filling a small pot with water. "Basically I want you to have choices and make your own decisions."

With a sigh Eren rested his chin on the back of the chair. "But what if you're a choice I want to make?"

Levi cleared his throat. "Then I would like that." He added the dry noodles to the boiling water. "But don't make your decision because of what I just said."

"Well," Eren stood and opened cabinets until he found two plates. "I think that you are."

"Hmm," Levi strained the noodles before plating them and pouring the chicken and its butter-wine sauce over the top. "Let's eat okay?"

For the first few bites they were both quiet. Eren tried to enjoy the richness of the pasta but his thoughts were with the one sitting across from him. He wanted to speak but realized there was only one good question he knew how to ask.

"So, uhm," Eren absently twisted noodles on his fork. "What do we do... after this?"

It was at this moment that Eren noticed Levi had been eating his pasta with chopsticks but had given Eren a fork. Levi's face was close to the dish and with the thin ends of the sticks he held the noodles to his lips. He finished his bite very slowly. "I don't know. This entire visit was a surprise to me. So, do you want to go back, or...?"

Eren stared at his own lap. "I mean... it would be nice to have some time with you. But I mean, not if you're busy. If you want me to go, I understand."

Then Eren watched with doe eyes as Levi quietly stood up from the table and walked right past him.

His heart felt still, the seconds painful.. And then Eren felt Levi, holding his hand as he reached for the fridge.

"Do you want a beer, Eren?"

He was staring at Levi's plain white wall. It didn't feel real. Then he felt Levi's other hand on his neck. Eren leaned his head back into Levi's stomach, looking up at him.

"You smell so good." Levi stroked Eren's cheek with his thumb. "And you're precious when you blush."

Eren shivered, a painful heat starting near his tailbone. He put his hand over Levi's. "I've been kind of wanting to ask you something."

Levi brushed Eren's bangs from his eyes. "Mmm." His skin was so warm, his scent so incredibly demanding of the alpha.

Eren closed his eyes, blissfully unaware of Levi's fight against his own rut. "So, you remember, our first night, right?"

Levi hesitated, his hand still against Eren's face. "...Yes. But it's not my favorite memory with you."

"Oh," Eren looked away. "Well I was kind of hoping we could, uh... pick up where we left off. Or something like that."

Levi was quiet again.

"I mean, it doesn't have to be tonight or anything, I just really, uhm," Eren still wasn't looking Levi in the eye but his smell was suddenly intense. "you know, liked it when you touched me that way."

"Eren," Levi buried his fingers in Eren's hair, lifting him so Levi could kiss the crown of his head. "Come to the bed with me."

"What?" Eren stood. "Why?"

"Just trust me. Come here." Levi was now sitting on the bed. Eren was so warm he was beginning to feel numb.

"Are you... now? Right now?" It was a lot. He hadn't thought Levi would be so eager and now Eren was questioning his resolve. Was this the choice he really wanted to make? For someone who had only just lost his first kiss, this decision was becoming immense.

"Come." Levi patted the bed. "It's not what you think."

Eren sat stiffly next to Levi. He couldn't look him in the eye. Then Levi put his hand on Eren's and the hot ache was in his suddenly in Eren's ribs.

"Oh..." Levi gently touched his forehead to Eren's. "You're so sensitive, aren't you?"

"A little... yeah."

"Hey." Letting go of Eren's hand, Levi moved to position himself directly behind Eren. "I want to make you feel better, okay?"

Eren closed his eyes and leaned into Levi's chest. "Does that mean we are going to... ?" His own felt tight, his tongue tacky and dry.

Levi licked the back of Eren's neck. "I said," His right hand started on Eren's knee, slowly making its way to Eren's upper thigh. "I want to make you feel better. You said you liked it when I touched you like this," Each slow, smooth circle Levi's fingers made brought him closer to Eren's crotch. "I thought maybe I should do it again. But if you don't want to," Levi's pushed his other hand under Eren' s shirt.

He gasped when Levi's cold palm covered his nipple. "N-No, I want to... but what about if you go into a rut? What if get... you know, uh,"

"Eren," Levi held his wrist to Eren's nose. "Smell me."

Bashfully, Eren leaned forward to sniff Levi's small wrist. Immediately he had the impulsive thought to lick it. "Oh... it's good." Instead he nuzzled Levi's palm.

"Don't you see?" Levi gently covered Eren's mouth with his palm, pulling Eren back into his chest. "I'm already there." His other hand began massaging Eren's fresh hard on. "But tonight it's all about you."

Eren moaned into Levi's hand. He rewarded Eren with a slow kiss on the neck.  "I like that that too." His fingers began to unbutton Eren's jeans. "I'm sure you've just been craving touch." He opened the front of Eren's pants to reveal his boxers. The head of Eren's cock was already poking out the top of his underwear.

"Well," Levi licked his thumb and began gently rubbing his wet finger across the exposed tip.  "Would you look at that."

Eren clutched at Levi's hand ripping it from his mouth. "Oh... oh that feels so different."

Levi slid his fingers down Eren's shaft, ghosting his fingertips across its surface to which Eren churned his hips, causing the head to rub the head up Levi's palm and into his wrist.

"Why does that feel so good?" Eren was holding the bed with one hand and Levi's knee with the other. "It's just... so good."

"Maybe," Levi wrapped his fingers fully around Eren. "Just enjoy this quietly."

He rubbed his fingers firmly around the shaft and twisted, Eren's soft gasp surprising them both. He was slow and firm, allowing Eren's engorging cock to pulse in his hands. When Eren tried to move his hips Levi held him close, his hand moving faster around Eren's erection.

All of the heat in his spine ripped to his tailbone and pulsed like needles. His head felt light and far. And warm. And safe.

"Levi—"

It was the alpha's teeth cutting the skin on his neck that finished Eren. The pain was gone and he for a brief moment Eren felt everything.

"I... I..." Levi was tenderly holding his hot, sweaty body. "Levi..."

Slowly, Eren opened his eyes. Their dinner dishes were still on the table, the food half-eaten and cold. Even the pan Levi had cooked with was still on the stove. These things were mundane and easy to accept, but perhaps not in Levi's apartment.

Levi pulled his hand from Eren's crotch. "Your shirt got wet."

Eren looked down at his shirt to find his own sticky mess all across the front. "Oh... Oh my God." He covered his mouth. "I'm sorry. I made a mess I—"

"No," Levi grabbed Eren's upper arm. "Don't you apologize. I like watching you cum."

Eren blushed, still looking away.

Levi brushed Eren's bangs aside again. "Do you feel better, at least?"

He took a moment to think. The pressure in his hips and back was almost completely gone. For the first time that night he didn't feel like he was suffocating in heat. Mostly, Eren just felt tired.  "I do." Eren rubbed his temples. "It felt really nice." Then he remembered maybe he should be embarrassed about what had just happened and felt cold heat.

"You should get cleaned up." Levi tugged at the hem of Eren's shirt. "But before you do, I'd like you to help me."

For the first time since Levi had touched him, Eren looked up. Levi's dark eyes were soft, holding nothing but Eren's blushing face.

And then he saw the sticky smear of cum on Levi's cheek.

"Oh no," Eren started to pull away. "I'm so sorry Levi, I didn't mean to get you, I—"

"Eren," Levi put his arm around Eren's shoulders so he couldn't move any further away. "Can you please clean it for me?"

Their lips were inches shy of a kiss and Eren wondered if Levi would mind. The smell coming from him was making Eren's hips begin to ache again.

Leaning forward, Eren slowly licked his cum from Levi's cheek. His skin was just as hot as Eren's had been.

"Mnn," Levi's drove his nails into Eren's shirt. "Thank you." He nestled his head into Eren's neck and somehow Eren was now the one with his arms around Levi.

He swallowed hard. "Can I... can I help you? In any way?" Eren's heart was beating so fast it hurt.

"No," Levi untangled himself from Eren and swung his legs off the bed. "I just need a cold shower." He stood and walked to the bathroom but hesitated to lean on the eave. "Hey, Eren?"

Eren had already curled up in the warm space Levi had left. "Y-Yes?" Although Levi tried to hide it, Eren could still see the shape of Levi's arousal.

"I'm glad I could make you feel better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW this chapter was a lot of work, a ton of edits. But yay, finally here. I feel like so much happens but it needed to. Meow. Thank you guys as always for reading, reviewing, kudo-ing, all that goodness. :) - Kay


	12. Chapter 12

It sounded like the rain. The spray of Levi's shower sounded like a warm and intoxicating rain. The apartment was dark save the sliver of light sneaking from the crack in the bathroom door. As Eren watched the curls of steam in the dim light he thoughtfully reminding himself that beyond that door Levi was naked and wet. It felt somehow intimate.

Blushing, Eren lay back in the bed, choosing to stare at the nightstand. The top was rather plain but the handle of its drawer was a wooden stag, its head held high. Eren had to wonder what Levi would hide behind such a pretty token. He didn't even think as he opened the drawer and plunged his hand in. The first thing he felt was the tight paper roll of a cigarette.

He pulled it from the drawer to find it was his cigarette; the same cigarette he had dropped all those months ago.

Deftly, Eren placed it on the nightstand then went back to look for a lighter. What he had thought was just pitch darkness turned out to be a bundle of soft fabric

Perplexed, Eren grabbed up handfuls of the stuff and pulled it into his lap to discover it was a bundle of thick silk scarves. He was so preoccupied with the dark purples, blues, and greens of the fabric that he hadn't heard the water shut off.

Eren took a scarf in each hand, rubbing them across his face. The smell of lavender was almost overwhelming and it made his eyes feel a little heavy. "Mmm," Eren picked up another handful, inhaling the sweet scent from them too.

"What are you doing?" Levi standing in the light of the bathroom. He was dressed but his hair was still dewy and wet. A towel was wrapped around his shoulders to keep the water off his back.

"I found these." Eren held up a scarf the same purple his tie had been. "I didn't know you wore scarves." He held it to his nose and inhaled slowly. "They smell good. Hey, why are you blushing?"

"I don't... uh..." Levi cleared his throat. "I don't wear them."

"Really?" Eren reached into the nightstand again. "What's this drawer for then?" His fingers bumped against something metal that rattled.

Levi yanked Eren's hand out and shut the drawer. "I'll show you later." His cheeks were still the color of rogue. "It's getting late and you should go back."

Eren pulled the pillow under his head a little closer. "Can't I stay with you?"

"It wasn't going to be all about you tonight. I still have to see Hanji." Levi was sitting on the bed, his fingers now ghosting across Eren's cheek. "It's just easy to take you back now."

Eren reached up and grabbed Levi's wrist. "Let me stay with you."

"No," he twisted his wrist to the side then pulled out, easily escaping Eren. "Not tonight, Eren."

He scooted in and wrapped his entire body around Levi's hips. "But I want to."

Levi inhaled slowly, giving himself time to carefully choose his words. "It's not your choice though." He grabbed both of Eren's shoulders and flipped him onto his back. "It's mine." Now Levi was on top of Eren, holding him to the bed. "You might feel okay right now but I didn't cover you." Levi's hard cock was pushing his zipper into Eren's belly button. "The heat will come back and I'll be in a rut and that will be the end."

Eren wrapped his arm around Levi's shoulder, grabbing his wet hair for support. "What if I'm okay with all of this?"

"Eren" Levi separated them with his elbow. "You need to understand that if you make this easy for me I will hate myself."

Quietly Eren studied Levi's face, Eren stared at Levi's face, desperate for even the ghost of sarcasm.

Levi remained stoic. "You understand that, right?"

"I'm... I'm sorry, Levi." Eren covered his eyes with his arm. "I'll try to be a little less, uh, needy for you." He felt Levi moving on the bed. "Uh, I mean, with you?" Eren felt hands touch the bare skin of his shoulder, gliding down to his elbow as a soft gasp escaped his lips.

"Don't apologize." Levi's breath was at his ear. "I want you to keep these feelings." His fingers went to the rim of Eren's jeans, still unbuttoned. Slowly, Levi's fingers began to trace the rise and fall of Eren's hip bone. "Just save them. Save them all for me, okay?"

Eren closed his eyes so he could experience Levi's touching. Warm lips at his neck and the hands rimming his hips were making Eren feel warm again. Slowly Levi's hands were going closer to the growing mound between Eren's legs. Then he felt a sharp pain the crown of his neck. "Ah!" Eren tried to move away but Levi looped his arm across Eren's chest and pulled him in for one last bite.

"Levi!" Eren used the same elbow trick Levi had employed earlier, wrenching his body away. "Why would you..." He expected to see something nefarious in Levi's eyes but the alpha was slumped over at the edge of the bed, pain twisting his own face. Eren could barely finish his sentence. "...do, uh, that?"

"I'm sorry." Levi lay unmoving beside Eren. "I thought you wouldn't like it. But it's for safety."

"Safety?" Eren rubbed his smarting neck. "What do you mean?"

Levi reached out to touch Eren's hand. "You're still in heat." Eren was quiet, their fingers intertwined. "I just wanted to..." Quite suddenly Levi's cheeks turned a violent shade of red. He was hiding half of his face in the soft pillows. "...t-to tell other alphas that I—that I—I want..." For a moment he stared Eren in the eye but the green of them was so incredibly powerful that Levi had to look away.

Until now Eren had been silently watching Levi, so he came closer. "Levi?" He took his hand. "I'm not mad. Okay?" With one eye Levi watched Eren. "You're protecting me, I think. And I like that."

Levi was so still that Eren wondered for a long moment if he had been heard. Then Levi reached out and pulled Eren in, holding him tightly. "Let me take you home."

* * *

"You bit him?" Hanji was standing in the foyer holding a thick file but staring straight through Eren to Levi. "Like, seriously? But he—" She paused to sniff the air, taking a step closer to Eren who moved in turn closer to Levi. "He isn't mated, but you bit him? Levi, that's really—"

Levi put his arm around Eren's waist. "Enough. Go wait for mensomewhere else." He began pushing Eren back towards the medical ward.

"Okay, but can I give Eren his new phone? I just—" Levi ripped the phone from her hands as they passed and stuffed it into Eren's back pocket.

"Now go wait in the lab." He pulled Eren through the curtain maze without giving him a chance to say goodbye.

"Levi," Eren put his free hand to fresh bruises on his nape. "She noticed the marks." They still felt warm and painful.

"Of course she did." Levi opened the door to the medical ward, leading Eren inside. "She's an alpha like me."

Eren had fallen a few steps behind. "There are rules about these things, aren't there?" He felt lightheaded, embarrassed to have forgotten the meaning of being bitten. "I guess I just have a lot of questions." What meaning had Levi put behind it?

"Eren," Levi put his hands on the omega's shoulders, gently pushing him to sit on the bed. "This is why I want to do nice things like make you dinner. So you can ask me all of those questions over a delicious meal."

Before he could pull away Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's hips and pressed his face to Levi's chest. "Can I be dessert?" The flutter of Levi's heart was subtle, but present. It made Eren blush.

Levi didn't pull away but he didn't lean in either. "I have to work." He'd rather eat Eren then feed him cake. "So you should sleep and I will see you in the morning."

Closing his eyes, Eren squeezed Levi. He was trying to find something pathetic to say in a brutal attempt to make Levi stay when Eren suddely felt Levi pulling his sweater off by the hem. "What are you doing?" Eren ripped his shirt from Levi's hands and straightened it. "I thought you had to go?" It was the the forwardness that was startling.

"I do." Once again Levi slid his hand under Eren's sweater. "You didn't borrow a shirt? Why?"

"They were all too small," Eren wasn't sure whether or not he should stop Levi. The possessive way he touched was mesmerizing. "You're just a little shorter than me and your shirts are smaller and they didn't fit because I'm taller and so I just put on my hoodie and, uh, yeah. That's, why, and—"

Levi placed his hand softly over Eren's mouth. "I need to tell you that I'm going somewhere tonight." He pulled at one of the sleeves of Eren's hoodie. "so please... let me take this." He stroked Eren's cheek with his thumb. "Just for tonight."

Eren closed his eyes, finding it suddenly hard to speak.

"There are more clothes in the drawer, but this one," Levi's fingers ghosted down Eren's cheekbone and across his neck. "This one is yours."

"Mmmhmm," Eren buried his face in Levi's chest. His fingers were slowly unzipping the hoodie.

"Say it again." Levi ran his fingers through Eren's messy hair. "I can't hear you when you mumble."

Eren hesitated a moment, his own heart as loud as thunder. Then he stood slowly, the hoodie falling from his bare shoulders like a shadow in the moonlight. "I asked if... if I could kiss y—"

Levi stole the end with his lips. He was so quick that Eren was tense, expecting something demanding and rough. Instead Levi was gentle, his kiss soft and beckoning, asking only to be remembered when Levi was gone. He broke the kiss and Eren felt as if all of his breath had been stolen away.

Into Eren's fragrant skin Levi mumbled, "Don't ask again."

* * *

By 10:02 in the morning it was getting hard to pretend to be asleep. Eren had spent the past three hours clicking around the phone Hanji had given him. Other than blank location services and a select few keywords he could not search, it functioned normally. A number of contacts had been loaded prior to his ownership but Eren only recognized a small handful of them, namely the favorited contacts. Levi was there and so were Mikasa and Armin. His finger hovered over Armin's name before skipping down to Levi.

Their current conversation popped up with only four texts.

 **Today:**   **8:07**  AM

" _Hi! :) Just wondering when you are coming? I know it's early. Maybe you're still sleeping. Well, I'm excited to see you!"_

 **Today:**   **9:34**  AM _  
_

" _Are you okay Levi?"_

" _Did I make you mad?"_

 **Today:**  9:45 AM

" _I'm worried about you."_

All of them were from Eren to Levi. Now, not only had Levi ditched this morning he was refusing to answer text messages. It was easy to feel rejected and foolish while placing the worst assumptions on Levi in an effort to avoid the possibility of being hurt. Yet, a bigger part of Eren wanted to hope there was a good reason why Levi was ignoring him.

Because that's ultimately what this was. Eren decided he couldn't completely remove his bitterness despite the probability of a legitimate reason so he clicked on Armin's name and began typing a message.

"Oh, you're awake." Eren looked up to see Hanji at the door. "How are you feeling?"

Eren wasn't sure if he should feel embarrassed. "Uhm, good, I guess." She had to know that something had happened. Now it was all about damage control. "But do you... uh, happen to know where Levi is?"

The smile didn't disappear but Hanji furrowed her brows. "Well, he did tell me to tell you he would be late, and that was a while ago, so..."

"He told you that but couldn't text me?" The bitterness was beginning to poison his hope. Eren sat up to look at her better. "What's the deal with you two anyway? You sleep with him then just act like it's nothing?"

"Oh," Hanji leaned against the doorway. "I can see how that would be confusing."

"Yeah," He couldn't look at her. "It is."

"Well, this will sound kind of weird because you're so young, Levi and I have had our hearts broken enough that we can separate sex and love. Levi's very good at it, actually." Hanji was trying to be comforting but her words made Eren remember last night and feel cold.

Had that been sex? Had that been just sex? Eren touched the back of his neck, hating that he had forgotten the meaning.

"Look," Hanji sat next to Eren on the bed. "Levi and I are both alpha's. Some people are into it, but I'm not. He's too, um," She looked into Eren's wide and hopeful eyes, deciding she couldn't taint his innocence. "...let's say stubborn. But he's kind of been a little man whore since Erwin, if I do say so." She snickered but Eren didn't find it funny in the least.

"Since Erwin?" Eren remembered Levi's hands; how it felt to be touched so gently by an alpha. "The police chief." It still felt erotic and but also disgusting. How many times had Levi done this?

"Eren," Hanji placed her hand on his upper back. "You're taking this to a bad place. I can see it in your eyes. Levi is almost twice your age and it's not unusual for someone of that age to have been in love before." She leaned back, getting comfortable. "It's really weird I'm the one telling you this, but Levi really is my friend so I'll do him this favor. Anyway, I think you need to know two things before you decide whether or not you're mad at Levi."

Eren stared at the space between them, wondering if it was enough. "Okay..."

Hanji crossed her legs and held up one finger. "The first is that ever since you walked in on him and I he has been a chaste little boy. Second,"

"Wait, wait," Eren held up his hands. "You mean, he hasn't, um..."

"He's been waiting for you, Eren." Hanji giggled at the redness coming to Eren's face. "I know this is uncomfortable. But I really think you need to understand that just as you bring your family issues and everything as baggage or whatever to Levi, know that he has things you need to carry too."

Eren grabbed his arm, oddly comforted by everything Hanji had told him but completely disturbed by the fact that she of all people had been the one to tell him.

"Hey, I know!" Hanji slapped the mattress. "Why don't I make you something to eat?"

"Uh," Eren looked back at his phone. "I think I'm actually going to go out today. I mean, if it's okay. I wanted to see my friends."

"No, I think it's a great idea! Normalcy helps you recover and all that." Hanji was smiling. "Which friends?"

"Mikasa and Armin." Suddenly Hanji wasn't smiling. "Is... that okay?"

* * *

Levi was flush against the shipping crate, heart pounding. His held his gun down but the trigger ready. He glanced across the lane to Annie who was also peeking up the lane. The formation had split due to heavy fire and of all people he had been left with Annie to flank.

It couldn't be helped. "Hey," Levi whispered. "I need you to cover me."

She looked him right in the eye then gave him a once over.

"Did you hear me, Leonhart?"

Annie lifted her gun slowly to point at the ceiling, readying for a quick fire. "Are you wearing Eren's hoodie?"

"Why the fuck would you ask me that?" Levi didn't give Annie the pleasure of eye contact. "You fucking brat."

"It's kind of obvious." Annie whispered. "The bottom is halfway to your knees and you had to roll the sleeves up so they wouldn't fall down when you aimed your gun."

A spray of bullets flew down the lane between them.

"Go," Annie gestured. "I'll cover."

Levi stared at her. Was she Eren's childhood friend or the daughter of the man he had murdered? More bullets, footsteps.

* * *

He waited until the round stopped. Then Levi stepped into the lane and began firing.

Like a tweenager on their virginal date, Eren sat across from Armin and Mikasa with Oluo and Gunther two tables away. Hanji had absolutely forbid Eren to see a young alpha alone while he was in heat so this had been her solution. Mikasa was perhaps the most disturbed as she kept leering over Eren's shoulder at Oluo. Armin was so full of questions for Eren he scarcely had time to read the menu much less care about Levi's junkies.

There was nothing but innocence that cast shadows on Mikasa. She had tried to hide the redness with thick streaks of eyeliner but it only made the shadows under her eyes look darker. She hadn't looked Eren in the eye just yet but a musky vanilla scent was coming from her clothes.

"I don't know what you can tell us," Armin was so incredibly full of innocence Eren felt terrible for betraying his friend's opinion of Levi. "But we were really worried. Are you okay?"

"Armin, I'm fine." The memory of Levi's last kiss flickered inside. Did Armin still think Levi was dangerous? "Totally... fine." Eren felt himself blushing but couldn't stop it.

Had it been just sex?

"Eren—" Armin sat forward. "Are you saying that because of something he did to you?"

"What? No!" Now it was the memory of the orgasm Levi had given him. "No" Eren brushed his hands across his cheeks to try and conceal the rising blush. "That's not it. But even if it was, think for a moment. Where would I go?"

Armin was quiet. The waitress wordlessly filled their water glasses, giving them a long moment to sit in the awkward silence.

Once she was gone, Eren leaned in so they could hear him. "Back to my dad? Who would have let me die to protect his research? And what the fuck was he even 'researching'? Why am I, his son, a part of it?" Eren shook his head and leaned back in the chair again. "Please."

Armin was pale and silent, giving Mikasa a chance to snatch Eren's hand. "You can stay with me." Despite the thick stripes of her dark eyeliner Eren could see the of tears redness in her sweet eyes. "Even if I have to sneak you in you can."

He stared at them, utterly astonished by their assumptions of Levi. "You guys really think he's dangerous, don't you?"

Armin tried to make eye contact with Mikasa but she was watching the prize. "You're stupid to think otherwise." Her voice was hushed by the scarf over her lips. "Come home with us." Suddenly there was the delicious smell of warm sugar and vanilla.

Eren tried to pull his hand away but Mikasa held it tightly. "Hey, uh," Eren pulled again, but she did not relent. "Can you let go?"

"Okay," Armin put his hand on Mikasa's shoulder. "We should calm down. We're just worried he might have... uh, influenced how you feel."

"This is bullshit." Eren knocked his fist on the table. "You're the one who told me that you told him to kidnap me."

"What?" Mikasa reared on Armin.

"Wait!" Armin was holding one hand up to Eren, the other to Mikasa. "I wanted him to take you from the hospital because he was the only one who could and you would have died if you stayed." He lowered his hands a bit. "I did not mean for him to keep you."

"I..." Now the sink memory, of all things. Levi squeezing that stupid sponge. "I could have left anytime I wanted. I chose... to stay." Levi squeezing other things. Eren blushed, a panic soon following as he remembered Mikasa was an alpha. It just hadn't seemed to matter before.

"Liar!" Mikasa stood so fast she knocked her chair back. "He has you under his spell!" She pounded both of her fists on the table, knocking all of their waters over.

"Mikasa," Armin was covering his head. "Please. Don't."

Ignoring Armin, she stepped onto the table and grabbed Eren by the front of his shirt.

"Mikasa!" Armin wrapped his arms around her waist and tried to pull at her but she was stronger. "Please stop!

Eren too was trying to get away. He held her wrist in his hands and tried to struggle free but she pulled him close and put her nose to his neck, inhaling deeply. "You smell like him." She murmured.

There was a metallic click. "Hey!" It was Oluo. "Put him down."

Mikasa seemed unaware of anything other than Eren. "He... marked you." Her face was twisted in disgust. "But you're not taken. So you need," She touched his cheek. "to come home and—"

"I will fire on three," Gunther took a step closer and pulled his pistol from his coat pocket. "One,"

Mikasa met his cold eyes.

"Two," Gunther cocked the gun.

Mikasa let go, dropping Eren back into his seat with a thump.

"Good," Gunther and Oluo both began to slowly approach. "Now just step down."

Mikasa didn't move, glaring as Gunther and Oluo came up next to Eren and lifted him out of his seat. He didn't look at Mikasa, he looked at Armin. His friend's hands were over his head, quivering like a leaf in the wind. Somehow he'd bumped his head and blood had tangled itself into Armin's hair.

This wasn't what Eren wanted to remember.

* * *

It was sometime about five in the afternoon that Eren began to fall ill. It began with nausea and a light fever. Hanji gave him a once over, decided his heat was returning and sent him to bed. The passing of hours would only nurture Eren's pain, the familiar ache beginning at the base of his spine and spindling into the bones and muscles of his hips. Worst of all, this time his stomach lurched with every jitter of pain and Eren felt he could scarcely move.

Yet, every time his phone chimed Eren would faithfully sit up to check his phone only to be disappointed by an alert from a stray app. Then the urge to vomit would return and he would have to lay back down and wonder why.

Why was he nauseous this time? Why was it already midnight? Why was Levi almost an entire day late? Why had he installed so many useless apps?

The doors to the infirmary opened with a bang and a crowd of people pulled a stretcher behind the shade next to Eren. Everyone was whispering expect for Petra. She was crawling after them, sobbing hysterically. Eren crawled to the end of the bed to get a better view. At first he thought he imagined a fresh scent because of his swimming head, but as Petra passed him it was undeniable.

She was warm and smelled of magnolia blooms. It was immediately alluring but as he watched her crawl to the foot of the hidden stretcher he knew the smell wasn't meant for him.

The first thing Eren felt wasn't fear or love. It was red hot anger. He felt like he wanted to kick Petra in her moment of desperation; to shame her in front of everyone because she was so desperate for an alpha that Eren would not let be hers.

And then Eren remembered what they were competing for and his breath was gone again. If she was crying at the foot of the stretcher then that could mean only one thing.

"No," Eren approached the curtain. "Please..." Petra didn't matter anymore. "Don't..." Because Levi was on the stretcher, a strap of leather in his mouth. The left leg of his jeans had been severed at the knee and there was a bulging wound in the calf. The blood on the sheets was the bright color of cheap cherry candies and everything smelled of copper and Petra's disgusting magnolias.

As he covered his mouth Eren now realized that this hadn't been nausea at all. It had been a darkness gnawing at his guts, warning him of this very moment. "Levi..." Eren had drifted close enough to see the sweat on the alpha's brow. "You're hurt..." He reached out to take Levi's hand.

"Petra, Eren," It was Hanji's voice above the din. "He's been shot. Move away from him."

Eren was going to obey but Levi grabbed Eren's wrist. His grip was weak and the sweat of his hands was was already making him slip away. Levi was looking up at Eren, his eyes intense and dark.

"...Hey," Eren took Levi's shaking hand in both of his. "Just hold me, okay?" Someone at the other end of the table was counting down. They reached zero and Levi screamed, the leather strap falling from his teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to address the loose ends whilst still moving the story forward. Once again thank you everyone for reading/commenting/kudo-ing! :D


	13. Chapter 13

Through the wisps of his dreams he heard it. Hardly more than a whisper but he still heard it. "Eren..."

He opened his eyes, sitting up at the sound of his name.

"Eren..." This time it was a little louder, followed by a weak cough.

Immediately Eren swung his legs over the side of the bed and pulled back the curtain that separated them. Levi's left leg was wrapped in clean gauze and propped up on two pillows whose pillow cases clashed. This forced him to lie on his back and stare straight up at the bare concrete ceiling. "You're... awake." Levi watched him from the corners of his wide eyes as if this was somehow strange.

Eren wrapped his arms around himself. "I heard you say my name." He took the three steps to to Levi's beside. "So I thought I should check on you."

Levi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Well thank God for that." His face was soft, the creases and fetter marks fading before Eren's eyes.

So he didn't even hesitate. Eren reached for him, tracing the curve of Levi's cheek with his knuckles. "Are you in pain?" His thumb fondled Levi's bottom lip. Eren bit his own. "Do you need more medicine?"

"No," Levi took Eren's hand in his, raising it to his lips for a kiss. "I feel so incredibly amazing."

Eren took a seat on the bed, careful not to disturb Levi's left leg. "Don't get too excited. You were just shot and you need to take it easy and rest."

"I know," He was up to Eren's wrist, his lips pressing quick kisses against his honey-sweet skin. "But you're here and I'm not in pain and I just want to kiss you and hold you and then kiss you again. And, um," he began daftly stroking Eren's back. "You should know for reasons..." It was the first time Eren had seen Levi remotely uncoordinated.

"Hey,..." Eren took a healthy fistful of that thick, dark, hair. "I think the meds are making you feel different." He wondered how many times—exactly how many times—Levi had washed his hair while he was in the coma. "It would be better for you to sleep." Did he touch Eren's hair like this?

Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's neck. "Oh, but sweet puppy," Puppy? Eren placed his hands on Levi's shoulders "You're just so handsome. No, no wait," He used Eren's shoulder as a wench to sit up, immediately placing himself in the warm omega's personal space. " You're also gorgeous. You and those big green eyes of yours, oh my God." Levi leaned into Eren, resting his head on his shoulder. You're just like a sultry jazz song." He touched Eren's soft throat with two fingers, tracing them slowly down to his collar bone. "Would you like to know which one?"

The touch of his fingers was making Eren's skin crawl. "Levi..." They were underwater and Eren needed to find them air. "That's kind of you..." It was two in the morning and his head was beginning to spin but Eren wasn't sure if it was the hour or his heat.

"Oh, Eren," Levi was leaning his entire weight into Eren now. "It even says a man must have his mate." These words were whispered into the softness between Eren's collarbone. "That, no one can ever deny."

Why did this make his heart beat so fast? Levi's hands were starting to stray and so was Eren's desire to keep them from doing so. "Hey, um..."

Levi stopped, taking a minute to look Eren in the eye. "What? What is it?" Instead of answering Eren only stared back with his mouth open.

"Oh no, oh God," Levi moaned, collapsing into Eren's neck. "You're too young to know the song, aren't you? Oh my God..."

"No, uhm—" Eren was so red he could feel it behind his ears. "I'm sorry, that's not why—"

"No," Levi interrupted. "I'm just so freaking old. And you're so young and beautiful and vibrant and sometimes I wonder why you would ask stupid questions like if you can kiss me. I mean, of course you can because you're just so..." He exhaled heavily. "Great. Greater than me with all of your kindness and innocence."

For a moment he didn't move. Then, slowly, Eren wrapped his arm looselyaround Levi's shoulders. "Hey... Levi..."

"I said shut up," Levi gripped Eren's shirt, pulling him a little closer. "because these are the things I will regret saying tomorrow so you better listen up."

"I know you'll regret it," Eren stroked Levi's back. "That's why I'm trying to stop you from saying them to me."

"Oh shush you know you want to hear this shit." This was a hard truth to deny so Eren stopped talking.

"Anyway," Levi was pulling back the collar of Eren's shirt. He wasn't graceful and his nails pricked into the skin. "I want to take you dancing, okay? We can play your little jazz number and then play all night and just..."

When Levi's tongue touched his collar bone Eren had to close his eyes to keep from making a sound, knowing this would only encourage the behavior. This wet kiss felt so good on his hot skin but Eren couldn't say yes to this. "Hey," He took Levi's heavy head in his hands and lifted it so they could look each other in the eye. Before Eren could speak Levi began sputtering more sloppy words.

"Please. Please take me dancing." Eren wasn't sure when Levi had looked away in this short exchange but somehow he felt as though he hadn't ever been the one Levi was seeing. "Please... I asked Erwin but he never—" Levi covered his mouth with his wrist to cut the whimper.

Eren's felt like someone had drawn lines on the organ in his chest with a sharp pen. This perfect mixture of jealousy, fear, and empathy was causing fractures because for in this very moment he had realized why Levi had been at Erwin Smith's funeral; why his face was so pale that first day on the bus.

They'd been together. And now Levi missed him.

It felt like the pen had stabbed a few holes. Eren grit his teeth, wondering what to say to Levi who was still quietly sobbing into his shoulder. This was a choice between selfish or selfless.

"I just feel like I can ask you." Levi sniffled. "And you'll... " Another sniffle. "You'll..."

Suddenly, that awful hole began to absolve as Eren slowly realized why Levi had mentioned Erwin at all. It wasn't to inspire jealousy in Eren but to ask for something he'd never been able to. This was Eren's chance to be Levi's hero where the other guy had fallen short.

Closing his eyes, Eren wrapped Levi in his arms and held him tightly against his chest. "Yes," he spoke into Levi's gorgeous hair. "We will go dancing when your leg is better. I promise."

Levi twisted so he could steal Eren's lips. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's face, tenderly holding him right where he could taste him. Never had they kissed with so much fire and Eren felt the spark in his pelvis as Levi gently nudged the kiss deeper.

Eren reached out, gripping the cold handle of Levi's cot. He put his other hand behind Levi's head and lowered him tquickly o the bed. It wasn't until Levi's head was on his pillow that Eren broke away and stood and walked away.

Levi blinked at his now empty half of the room. "Really, Eren?" He tried to roll over but a stinging pain shot up his thigh and hit the rest of his body, causing Levi to gasp. "Wait..." He held his side as he tried to speak through the waning jolts of pain. "Can you... come back?"

"Just wait." Eren was silent for a moment then there was the sound of steel rolling across the floor just before something big bumped into Levi's bed.

Using his elbows he sat up to see that Eren had rolled his cot flush up against Levi's. This way Levi could still elevate his foot and Eren would be close.

"There," Eren climbed under his respective covers and immediately took Levi's hand. "You better get to sleep if you want to go dancing one day." He winked and Levi had to wonder if he was to still breathing at all.

* * *

This time Eren awoke to the bright click of a mechanical pen. Through the fog of sleep he opened his eyes to see Levi with the offending pen held between his teeth. Resting on the bridge of his nose were a pair of black spectacles through which he read something out of a file marked LEADS. He licked his finger and used it to turn to the next page, still unaware that Eren was awake.

Moaning, Eren took a big stretch and rolled to his side. "Hey, good morning." Now that he was really looking at Levi, Eren noticed that he was already dressed in a fitted black sweater and jeans with the leg rolled up to accommodate his cast. His entire bed, including the elevated leg, were covered in neat manila folders, each marked with a different tab. "You're, uh, working?"

"Yes," Levi closed the file he was reading and began to stack the folders. "And I'm glad you're awake. I have to talk to you."

Suddenly, a wicked grin came to Eren's face. "Can we talk about how you called me puppy last night?"

Now Levi stared at Eren over the top of his reading material. "Never. It's more serious than that."

The back of Eren's neck was suddenly cold.. So many things had been said last night. Did he do something wrong?

Fortunately, a knock at the door saved him.

"Hi there," Standing in the doorway was Petra holding a silver tray. A warm teapot was fit snuggly between to an assortment of bagged teas and a tray of warm butter pastries. The rich smell of yeast made Eren think they must be homemade. "I made these for you, I just thought you might be hungry. Um, either one of you, really."

"Great," Levi didn't look up from his work. "You can leave them and go."

Without a word Petra placed the tray on the table beside Levi and left. Neither spoke until a minute after she was gone.

"Why'd you treat her like that?" Eren sat up. "She was being nice."

Levi met his eyes. "Take a sniff at the air and tell me what you think."

Eren narrowed his eyes but did as requested. It was faint but a definite scent of magnolia hung in the air. "Oh..." Now he be was blushing, embarrassed for Petra. The memory of last night returned as did a sliver of rage. "She can't hide how she feels when she's in heat, can she?" It wasn't as sympathetic as Eren knew it should've been.

"Yes," Levi took off his glasses and set them on the bedside table so he could pick a tea bag. "Girls are just incorrigible. So you have to be mean and selfish." He had poured both of them a cup of earl grey. "It's the only way they won't twist your rejection into some kind of strange expression of attraction. Are you at all hungry?"

"Um..." Eren swallowed hard. "I mean, she made those for you specifically." He wanted to be cold but it felt wrong; as if there was a moral choice that should be made.

"And I'm offering to share with you." Levi took a tea saucer and dropped a warm pastry on it, holding it towards Eren.

He hesitated a moment more before finally taking it and sitting up beside Levi. It felt odd since he was still in his rumpled clothing while Levi smelled faintly of cologne Eren never thought he would be able to afford.

"Now," Levi wrapped his arm around Eren's shoulders and pulled him closer. "I've been meaning to show this to you." Sitting on Levi's lap was a single manila folder. Eren's name was written on the tab at the top. Suddenly the pastry in Eren's mouth had no flavor.

"Now you should know," Levi's hand was holding the file closed, his thumb fidgeting. "That I showed this to Armin before I asked for his help and influenced his loss of trust in your father."

"Are you afraid... I'll want to go back?

Levi's silence was the answer. "I..."

He placed his hand over Levi's. "This file is everything that I am as my father sees it. I don't think this will change anything between us."

"Ah..." Levi's words deflated before he could speak leaving his mouth hanging open. "I just... I'm not sure how to... prepare you, I guess."

Eren's brow furrowed. "Prepare me?"

"Just, know that there's a lot in here and it is okay to feel overwhelmed."

"I don't understand."

Levi chewed his lip. "Okay. Um, I'll stop talking. But before I do, you should know that I did remove one picture."

"What?" Eren sat up a little straighter. "Why? What picture?"

"It's..." Levi took a moment to take a deep breath. "It's of your mother. You can see it after you see everything else, okay?"

Eren's pastry was sitting alone on the cot, only a single bite out of it. "I..." He hadn't expected his life to change the moment he opened his eyes. "Um..." This Levi was so different from last night.

"When you're ready." Levi removed his hand from the folder so Eren could take it.

His name was on everything. Every single piece of paper had the name Eren Jeager printed neatly in the corner. Beneath blood records and typing here were numberous data tables with jumbles of alphabet letters like some kind of code. Two were clipped together, a tab that read ' _before_ ' separating them. Beneath it, the hospital record of his birth, complete with the stamp of his seven minute old feet.

Levi leaned his head against Eren's shoulder. "Your feet were so little and cute."

"Hmnn," His cheeks felt warm. Eren snuggled his nose into Levi's hair, inhaling the lingering musk. "And you were scared of what I'd find."

Clearing his throat, Levi sat up again. "Just continue when you're ready."

Eren returned his birth certificate and pulled a document that read ' _Yearly Report: 0'_. The top portion looked almost identical to his birth certificate both in documentation of basic description and the information written there. It was the bottom half that contained a handwritten paragraph.

' _The subject had, indeed, presented as a healthy omega male. He appears to be in good health and is expected to survive through year 1 but will update as progress is made.'_

 

It was after he was finished that Eren saw the photograph attached to upper left corner by a paperclip. The picture was of a new born infant wrapped in bloodstained linens. Eren wondered not who the baby was but to whom the blood belonged.

"Okay," Levi flipped the paper over to reveal the year one report, dated March 30th of the next year. This one had a photo as well but of smiling baby with big green eyes. "Next one."

This one had updated height and weight as well as more extensive notes.

' _Eren has thrived over the last year. See daily journal for depth. Crawling, sitting, playing, making noises. Identifies people and desires objects. Normal cognitive, behavioral, physical socio-emotional development. So far hormonal restructure therapy does not appear to hinder normative development.'_

"Look," Levi pointed at Eren's twenty-nine pounds written under the weight category. "You were chunky."

Eren wanted to laugh because he knew it was funny but he just felt so damn heavy. It was so sterile and perfect. A neat paragraph about his first year and all of his accomplishments, somehow handwritten without love.

"Okay, here," Levi flipped ahead to year five. This picture was of Eren sitting at a very familiar kitchen table. The light was poor but it was coming through the window in such a way that his eyes appeared gold instead of green. "These eyes. You don't have them often but I've seen them and now," Levi tapped the photo. "Now I have proof they exist."

The smallest of smiles lifted the corner of Eren's mouth. "I mean... yeah. People always told me I was crazy but I know what you mean. I used to try to do it in the bathroom mirror as a kid."

"No," Levi began stroking Eren's shoulder with his fingers. "You're not crazy. But wait," He turned over to year six where Eren refused to look at the camera and his cheek was purple and swollen. "What happened here?"

"Oh my God," Eren pulled the photo out from the paperclip. "I actually remember this. My dad was taking our heights and Mikasa was taller than me so I asked her ro kneel a little bit so I would look taller. She said no and it just kind of got worse from that point on."

"Mikasa is the angry girl, right?"

"She's not angry, she's just..." This was Eren's immediate response but he suddenly remembered their rendezvous in the cafe, his final memory had been Armin's bloody face. "N-Nevermind. Let's move on."

Eren passed over the rest of the yearly reports until he reached a neatly typed proposal; the same proposal that had horrified Levi and Annie's father. "This..." His hands were trembling, the paper much heavier than it should be.

"Your father developed a way to manipulate hormonal distribution during pregnancy to assign the omega type instead of beta during pregnancy. Considering your success, he wanted to conduct more research, which was why he was seeking investment funds from those in power."

Eren was silent, still staring at the proposal that referred to him as 'subject' instead of by name. His father had written this entire document.

"Those who influenced the subordination clause." Levi pointed to Annie's father's name. "Omegas are rare as fuck. But so many alphas... Meaning there is quite a market. Or a black one, anyway."

Eren stared at the picture attached to the proposal. It was the one of he and his father at his middle school graduation. Only half of a child left, he enthusiastically held the diploma prop with his father as though this was genuinely a mutual accomplishment. "So," Eren had begun chewing at his thumbnail. "Then what does that make you?"

"Well," Levi took a deep breath. "We never really wanted to enter this game, but I made my team do it for you."

Eren closed his eyes, trying to fend off the tingling warmth. He wasn't sure what to feel but surely the right answer wasn't where his pending heat wanted to take them.

"I sell mostly illegal weapons, but information too. I used to do hits, but not since—well, not usually. I'm not sure how your father found me, but all he wanted was some seemingly useless genetic research from a foreign university and someone to babysit, well, you. He paid great, too. It's a shame that jobs over."

Suddenly the arm around Eren's neck felt like a snake. "So, you're not..." He felt the weight right on top of the bite marks.

"The good guys? No, probably not by your definition." Eren hadn't moved further away but Levi pulled him closer anyway. "But know that when I promised to protect you I meant it."

Eren said nothing, staring straight ahead at the wall. His pretty eyes were rimmed with fat tears.

Levi brushed one away before it fell. "I'm sure you have questions."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to clear up some lingering questions whilst still including lovey story progression time. I feel like this took forever but this chapter was very thinkey for me. Yep, yep, yep, thank you all for your wonderful support and comments! It's always great to hear your responses and what you liked, etc. New chapter hopefully won't take quite so long. :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I normally don't post notes at the beginning, but this chapter is meant to shore up some questions that haven't been previously fleshed out whilst still moving the story forward. While there are still events that are yet to unfold, my hope is that this chapter will give you (and other readers) a reasonably solid understanding of the character's places in the story and their relations to one another. Once again thank you all for kindly reading and leaving comments! They have been so crucial to the structure of the last two chapters!

Hanji was staring at Levi over her half-eaten bagel. "Why are you even here?" She asked. "Didn't you give him his file?"

"I did." Levi was sorting the nest of papers on Hanji's desk. "He only had one question and that was if he could call his father."

Hanji dug the soles of her black heels into the floor so she could push her rolling chair into Levi's hip. "Not from our phone, I hope?"

He stepped away from Hanji, righting a glass paper weight in the shape of a neanderthal skull. "I gave him money and left him at a pay phone."

"I didn't know they still had those." She leaned her cheek against a closed fist. "You left him alone though, huh? And how much will power did you have to muster, eh?" Hanji punctuated the end of her sentence with a noisy bite of her bagel.

"Your nose is in my business, Four-Eyes." Levi swept the bagel crumbs that had found their way to his desk into the waste bin. "I'll chop it off if you aren't careful."

"Well," Hanji used her pinky finger to push her glasses further up her nose. "Eren is my patient and as his doctor I have noticed several things changing since he woke up. Mainly, his hormonal output, temperature..." Abruptly she drummed her hands quickly across the desk to imitate a drum roll. "And of course, his scent!"

Levi quietly limped to the other side of the room to clean.

"But," Hanji continued. "In addition to being a doctor I'm also a scientist, and scientists observe, and—"

By the time Levi stopped her, she was standing with her finger in the air. "Get to the point, Glasses."

"I was about to," Hanji crossed her arms. "Until you interrupted me. Rude. Anyway," She rolled up the sleeves of her white lab coat. "Your smell has been changing too." She winked when she was sure Levi would see. "It's enough to make a girl wonder."

Instead of answering her Levi dragged himself to the book shelves and began dusting.

"But also I wanted to ask you if you know what the fuck you're doing." She rolled the chair closer to him again. "Levi, you need to answer me. Like, do you know how risky your behavior is?"

"I know how dangerous it is. Because of who, or what he is or whatever. But I just..." Levi was holding his hands in front of himself, staring at his own soft palms. "I just feel really helpless."

Hanji was still inching closer. The only sudden thing about her was the silence she had taken.

"And it... hurts so much. But the pain is good in a... way that isn't as terrible as it sounds." He shook his head and picked up the dust cloth again. There was a rosin glow to the skin beneath his ears.

She was now directly behind him. "Is that why you bit him?"

Levi didn't hesitate to respond. "No. I bit him because I knew he was at the peak of his heat." The color had spread to his cheeks. "I didn't want anyone else to look at him. I wanted other alphas to know that."

"But a bite is just an intention to mate, like a marker." Hanji's finger was in the air again. "Another alpha could theoretically step in and take Eren. I mean, both of your scents are changing which pretty much means you're already subconciously preparing to bond, but you still need to seal the deal which is why I'm wondering why you don't just—"

His elbow nudged a bookend, sending it toppling to the floor where it's head shattered into three pieces. Levi didn't move to immediately clean the mess. "What right do you think I have to make a choice like that for him? What right do I have to make him choose me at all?" Kneeling, Levi began to pick up the pieces. "That's a choice Eren needs to make on his own; a choice I need to let him make."

"Oh, you leave a bad taste in my mouth." Despite her words, she was grinning. "Don't pretend you're innocent. I'm an alpha and I can smell every thing that happens between you two. Believe me, you guys stink where ever you show up together." She held her nose for effect. "But seriously, you're rimming on the edge of disaster and although you won't step over the line you'll come so damn close. But even worse than that, you'll indulge Eren's innocent behavior to make him like you more."

Levi sighed, falling into a lean against the wall to rest his leg. "I meant it when I said was helpless. Why wouldn't you believe me?"

"Oh, tsk, tsk," Hanji wagged that offensive finger at his face. "You know, Levi, you can't court him like a beta would another beta. He's an omega and you're his alpha. Or want to be. Whatever. Anyway, maybe you should just enjoy being with Eren a little more? I don't think he understands that you're just trying to let him make this life changing decision without you're interference. I think when you make out and then stop things from going furthers he believes you're rejecting him."

He swept the destroyed book end into the same trash can as the bagel seeds and then collected the bag to discard. "Let's talk about something else."

"Okay," She suddenly sounded less energetic. "Oh, but I did need to talk to you about the current cases we are on." She didn't wait for Levi to even acknowledge what she was about to do or say. "They're all omegas in suburban locations. Our agents are earning their trust gradually, but I'm recommending pulling out."

"We are the Wings of Freedom. Rescuing omegas what this organization is about, Hanji." Along the way to throwing out the trash he had found a broom and was now sweeping up the remaining shards from the bookend. "You'd better have an extremely good reason to jeopardize these cases."

"Oh, I have plenty." She pulled something up on her computer. "So, first of all, since the government passed the subjugation clause an alpha can legally 'own' an omega through a registration very similar to a marriage certificate, but requiring DNA proof of a bond. Given that omegas are extremely rare, there are few to go around, so naturally those omegas that exist are going to be getting a lot of attention and watched very closely. You just so happened to nab the ultra rare biologically engineered omega that everyone suddenly cares about since all of these things combined benefit only people with money, meaning they'd like to see Eren and his precious genetic code back with his father." She paused to see if Levi wanted to speak but he was silent so she continued.

"Now you're starting to bond with this science experiment of all people so all of our resources are going to that instead of supporting intel who are trying their hardest to rescue those omegas in the field. And you would risk Eren and the fragile sanity of these children to save face?"

Hanji set her bagel plate down, spilling more crumbs. "No. We will save them, but we must be strategic and wait until the public's attention is elsewhere. Illegal weapon imports were always your hobby, if you sell again—"

"You said they were children." Levi had met her eyes. "How old are they?"

"Well, all ages but mostly high school and preteen. The law now requires you to register as an A, B, or O when you turn thirteen. But seriously," Hanji placed her hand on Levi's shoulder. "It might be better to wait until the heat—err, excuse the pun—on Eren and omegas as a whole goes down a bit."

"Have all our people focus on Eren and the basecamp. I can finish the left over cases."

"Levi, no!" Hanji's infamous finger was back "You're risking the exposure of Eren and the Wings of Freedom! You can break the law all you want, I just need you to do it quietly!"

"It doesn't matter." He pulled the cloth mask from his face. "I can finish this like a shadow. We can't just leave them, Hanji. Like I said, saving omegas is what we do."

"Wow," Hanji held up her hands defensively. "I mean there are other things to think of but I also don't think I can get six plane tickets overseas with nice families for those kids on the other end without a little time, okay? So, yeah, I started this whole conversation because I wanted to say that we should just lean into illegal weapon imports and lay low for awhile."

"Hnm," He scoffed. "And what if the Historians come? They worship that goddess, after all, and then they were crazy enough to ambush us once, I don't see why they wouldn't do it again."

"Well, you'd have a chance to say hi to Annie, at least."

"No, it makes sense why she betrayed us. After all, the goddess Historia says she stands for equality for all whether alpha, omega, or beta. To join a cult that celebrates her omegan blood no matter how radical instead of withering under the thumb of her father's murderer must be incredibly liberating. I would have made the same choice so I cannot fault her. Although, if she tells them where the basecamp is..."

Hanji sat up a little straighter. "Did we always blindfold her for transport?"

"I did." Levi was boring into her wide eyes. "Did you?"

"I..." There were beads of sweat on her forehead. "I hope so. I think so."

"Uhnn," Levi pinched between his eyes. "Something else to worry about."

"Okay, well..." Hanji tapped her fingers on the desk. "It doesn't address the fact that you maybe need to let the heat die down and occupy yourself with the weapon trade so we don't attract unwanted attention from the Historians, Dr. Jeager and his fan club, or anyone else. Do you understand me?"

From his desk Levi had pulled a hand gun that he was now clearing of empty shells and debris. "It's really not my fault that the Historians don't understand what an infiltration by a mole is." Levi slammed a new ammo cartridge into the hilt of the gun with the butt of his palm.

"I know you're sore that their pious ways force them to disagree with your methods of rescuing omegas, aka infiltration via a mock employment to the Jeager's... but... I really don't have anything comforting to say. I guess just don't let them know you're trying to bag the omega you were supposed to be a body guard to?" She snorted. "Now that would make them really angry!"

"I'd rather not try to get anyone killed, Hanji." He holstered the gun and slid it under his shirt. "Nevertheless, it's an inevitability."

"Hmm," Sighing, she rested her head on her elbow, watching Levi sort and count his spare bullets. "You really have changed since Erwin's death. But I like it." When Levi looked over his shoulder at her, Hanji winked. "I think Eren does too."

* * *

"Hello?" It was the third time his father had said it. "Is anyone there?" A brief silence. "Is this another protester?"

The old, black receiver was shaking in Eren's hand. It's plastic cover was hot from the sun and marred by scratches.

"I don't know how you keep getting this number but it is illegal to threaten me, or..."

The tears came first from the right eye. Then the left. He covered his mouth with his wrist to try and stifle the ugly sob but his whimper was far too loud for the thin sleeve of his shirt.

"...Eren?"

It was sudden; all of the words coming at once and running together."DoYouLoveMe?"

Silence. Eren gripped the phone harder. "Dad, I asked you a question."

"One that I think is absurd! Eren," This as the same tone his father had used when Eren was eight and had told him he was running away from home. "I love you more than anything. I chose to do the things I did because I thought they would bring you a better life—a life you can still live if you come home. You're part of a scientific revolution, and—"

Eren slammed the phone back into its cradle. His coins slid into the change tray. Fishing his phone from his pocket he texted Levi.

* * *

Levi had hardly stopped the car when Eren yanked the door open and jumped inside the cab.

"Well," Levi looked Eren up and down. Everything about him had a gray feeling and Eren was staring into the abyss of the clean black floor mats of the car. "You look like shit. I take it your call didn't go well?"

"No," Eren pulled the hood of his sweater up over his head. "It didn't." Then he tightened the strings around his face.

Levi rested his hand just above Eren's knee. "I'm sorry. I know you wanted more."

"Please take me home." Eren put his hand over Levi's. "I just really want to go home." He was looking absently out the window.

Levi stared at the back of Eren's head for only a moment before changing the direction of his turn signal. Eren hadn't noticed the alternate route until Levi parked in the lot of his own complex.

Eren sat up straighter a little. "...Uh, do you need to pick something up?"

"No," Levi got out of the car and walked around to open Eren's door for him before he continued talking. "I don't want to be alone tonight." He offered his hand for Eren to take. "I might be wrong, but I don't think you do, either."

Quiet and almost catatonically Eren followed Levi back to his home. He'd been there so many times by now that he didn't even think twice about sitting at the table and immediately placing his face against the cold wood. He didn't look up until Levi placed a hot cup of tea on a coaster beside him. "Do you want to talk, Eren?"

"Not really." Eren pulled his head up but he was still slouched over. "I mean, I want to talk, but not about today. Maybe about something else." His oceanic eyes flashed gold for the shadow of a second as he met Levi's eyes. "Maybe about you? Something from your life?"

"Mmm," Levi took a long sip of his hot tea. "That's a tall order."

Nothing was said but nothing changed either. Eren's eyes had slowly drifted to the soy sauce bottle on the edge of the table that was flanked by a bulb of garlic and ginger root. Levi had never seen Eren give in so easily to resistance.

Reaching across the table, he tangled his fingers loosely with Eren's. "So why don't you meet me half way and ask a question."

Eren pulled his tea a little closer, his cheeks slowly warming to the same temperature as his drink. "Um, well, I guess..." He tried to remember everything from that day but his father's words were still fresh in his brain, corrupting his logic. "Why... Why do you have such nice things but live like this?" Eren gestured to the tiny apartment and sparse furnishings. "I mean, you drive a Lexus and smell like Macy's."

Levi was silent, staring across the tiny kitchenette to the counter beside the stove.

"It's just strange considering what you could have, y'know? Like a real apartment with a bedroom door that closes." Eren was looking at Levi's face but those dark eyes hadn't moved.

Then, he slowly lifted his hand and pointed to the place his eyes had been trapped by this entire time. "It was right there that I used to sit. You see," He gestured to the crisply made bed. "He would have to come this way to get his coffee and I could grab him and just hold him really close for a moment. He wasn't very much into affection, but that early in the morning, when he was still half-asleep..." Levi shook his head slowly. "Sorry, this probably isn't the sort of thing you wanted to hear, but it's the honest answer."

"No, it's okay." Eren's voice pitched. "It's totally okay."

Sighing, Levi stood and walked to the counter, placing his hand on it. "You don't have to lie. I know it's a lot. And with everything today... But you should know a few things about Erwin, I guess."

"I know he died." It wasn't the most sensitive thing Eren could have said but it wasn't the most offensive, either.. "And, um... he was chief of police."

"Yeah..." Levi rubbed above his eyebrows with his thumbs. "Uh, do you mind grabbing your cigarette from the drawer?"

"Oh, uh, sure." Eren stood and went to the bedside table, opening it to find the cigarette still atop the silk scarves. He felt a sudden jump in his chest as he remembered that day he got to touch and smell them; how exciting they had been. He took the cigarette in one hand the scarf in the other, stealing a long whiff before returning and handing Levi the roll.

He stared at it for a moment then glanced up at Eren. "Lighter?" Levi asked.

"Oh, umm..." Eren began patting down his pockets.

"Ugh," Levi pointed near the sink in the kitchenette. "To the right of the sink." He watched as Eren ambled over to the drawer and began loudly sifting through it. What really caught Levi's eye was the bundle of silk in Eren's fist. When he tasted blood, Levi realized he'd been biting his own lip this entire time.

The kid really didn't know. Did he think they just smelled nice?

Eren handed Levi the lighter to which he mumbled a thank you before striking a flame. He took a long, slow hit, taking the time to savor the taste of the smoke. He then pulled it from his mouth and offered it and the lighter to Eren, who awkwardly took it by its middle.

"I didn't think you smoked." Eren said before taking a hit himself.

Levi exhaled a thick cone of smoke at Eren. "I don't. I mean, only when I'm stressed. It helps. But no," He held out his hand for the cigarette and lighter. "I quit years ago."

Obligingly, Eren placed both in Levi's small hands. "I was wondering why there were those ash trays when I woke up."

"Mmhmm." Levi placed the cigarette between his lips, its tip still moist from Eren's drag.

"So you were you scared?"

Levi took a deep drag, holding it for a moment before speaking. "Terrified." He exhaled, closing his eyes and looking away. "Absolutely terrified that I would lose you too."

Eren felt that familiar spark of anger. It didn't feel good to be sized up to the previous model. Then, he remembered Hanji's words of wisdom regarding Levi so instead of running his mouth, Eren took a big swig of tea and passed on the next puff.

Shrugging, Levi took another hit. "You see," he said. "Erwin taught me what it feels like to... I guess to be in love with someone. He filled up something that was empty. And I know that sounds disgusting and cliché or whatever, but you have to know that being with him taught me how rare and special it is to find someone you connect so incredibly well with."

Eren was still sitting at the table, watching quietly as Levi hoisted himself onto the counter to continue his soapbox session.

"After you feel something like that," Levi shook his head. "You can't go back to mediocre relationships based on shallow things like money and lust. And that's why you are so special." He held out the lighter. "Are you ready for more?"

Eren took the lighter and nodded. He was looking away but Levi could still see the bright color on his cheeks. When he handed him the cigarette, Levi held it up a bit so Eren would have to look up and give him a clear view of the jealousy in Eren's green eyes.

"This shitty studio reminds me of the only time in my life that I felt remotely whole. Giving it up—I would lose a convenient way to feel those memories—the ghost of those feelings—every goddamn day when I'm doing dumbass things like drinking tea instead of shitty ass coffee. But," Levi took a quick drag then offered it to Eren. "You know what I realized?" He exhaled, this time towards the closed window.

"I started feeling like that again when I was away from home. Instead I started feeling it here too when I was alone because what I realized was that it wasn't just the memory of Erwin that haunted me, but the idea that I could have it—that I could have something better..." Before Eren could breathe again, Levi had come to him, his fingers ripping to hood from Eren's head so he could tangle his fingers in that messy hair of his.

Levi leaned down, pressing his face into Eren's hair, basking in the thick air of the omega's gorgeous honey scent. "With him, I felt like I was empty, and he filled me with everything he was in order to complete who I needed to be. I was submissive to him... like an omega. But to you," Levi stroked Eren's warm neck with his fingers.

"You make me feel like something's just... I don't know. Overflowing, I guess. It's funny because you're so afraid of me and my affection but you just don't realize..." He pulled Eren's face against his hip, slowly running his fingers through the omega's hair. "I'm completely at your mercy because you make me feel so... awake; so hopeful for the next day with you. Because instead of just needing you, I feel like you need me too; like we need each other. And that feeling is special only to you."

For a moment, neither spoke. Eren was still as Levi slowly stroked his hair. Then, Eren sat up and put the cigarette in his mouth. With shaking hands he tried to light its end.

"Hey," Levi kneeled so he was now looking up at Eren. "Are you okay?"

It took Eren three tries to get a flame. "Mmhmm," When he finally did get one, he was having trouble finding the end of the cigarette. Immediately Levi pulled the cigarette and the lighter from Eren's hands and placed them on the table.

"Hey, I was—"

Instead of an answer Levi grabbed the back of Eren's chair and used it as leverage as he swung himself onto Eren's lap. He sat in such a way that his hard on rubbed against the entire length of Eren's own burgeoning erection. Eren would have covered his mouth but Levi got there first with his own lips, taking a deep kiss that tasted incredibly sweet.

When Levi broke away he was shaking. "Don't you see," He placed one hand at the back of Eren's neck. "what I feel when I'm around you?" His fingernails ghosted over the marks Levi had left on Eren's neck. "Don't you understand yet why I bit you?"

Eren's heart was pounding, his skin warm and hips aching. It had taken had only taken seconds for this to transpire. "N-No... I know it has something to do with, um," His cock pulsated, causing Levi to lean in a little more."

"Ahh—" He tried to look away but Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's face, bringing his head into Levi's neck.

"No, Eren, I'm done." Levi slowly moved his hips in a circle, grinding himself against Eren who gasped and squirmed, his nails finding purchase in Levi's upper arms. "I'm so done pretending I don't want this because as much as I told myself that marking you with those bites was a ruse to protect you from other alphas I really did mean it to keep you." Levi bit his own lip, driving his teeth into the scab from earlier. His fingers gripped the collar of Eren's shirt, pulling him close enough for Eren to see the sweat on Levi's bow. "I've always intended to make you my mate."

Eren gripped under Levi's ass, lifting him up just long enough to hoist Levi high enough for him to fall hard on his tailbone against the wood of the table's surface. The alpha grunted but said nothing, so Eren didn't even take notice of his folly. He pushed aside Levi's good leg so he could slip between them for a clear path to a kiss but on the way up his elbow struck Levi's soft cast.

"Fuck!" Levi was up on his elbows and Eren shot backwards so fast he tripped over his own chair and fell to the floor.

After a moment of silence, Levi sighed then asked, "...are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah." Eren sat up, looking at Levi who was gripping the edge of the table, staring at his kitchen tiles. He looked across the table to the soy sauce and its companions. The bottle had been knocked over and the bulb of garlic had fallen to the floor, but the ginger root remained. "Are you okay, Levi?"

"I'm fine. But," Levi beckoned for Eren with one finger. "Come here."

"Uh," Eren stumbled to his feet, awkwardly righting the chair. "Okay, but, um... why?"

"Because you're terrible at seduction." Levi brushed his bangs from his eyes so he could see Eren clearly. "And I want you to carry me to the bed so I can teach you properly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. Sorry this chapter was so long in the making but a few things happened, namely, I got a job in writing. Yay! But that aside, as previously mentioned I wanted to shore up any of the unanswered questions. I hope this made things a little more clear and if not feel free to leave a comment below, your feedback is always incredibly helpful.
> 
> Also, I don't normally do this because everyone has their own taste in music but given the confusion about Levi's feelings and other things I feel compelled to as I was greatly inspired by certain songs and if you're still lost they might shed a little light on the characters. Namely, Lungs by Jake Howden for Levi's feelings as it's a great representation of mature relationships. This entire fic was inspired by the song Young by the Chainsmokers. Wolves by Sofia Karlberg and Falling Down by Wild Cards have also played a big role.
> 
> Any way, as always ,thank you all for reading! You guys have been an amazing support system and have helped me so much on my little Ereri journey. :3


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this going to be a new thing? Idk, but here is a mini-chapter I literally wrote as fast as I could. I'm so sorry, I had no idea that table scene would cause so much anxiety for so many top!Levi shippers, I meant for it to be teasing and funny (i.e. Eren sucks at romance) but it was not that. Please consider this chapter as my apology to you. In other news, this chapter is almost entirely lemon which is also why it is a short chapter instead a full one. That also means if you do NOT want to read lemons, you can just skip ahead to the next chapter(when it is finished). 
> 
> Also, vanilla and lavender are considered aphrodisiac scents. Just a little tidbit.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and thank you everyone for being so patient with me and also for all of your amazing feedback! You guys are the best! - Kay

After setting Levi on the bed, Eren switched the lamp on the bedside table off.

"No," Levi pulled back the covers next to him on the bed so Eren could get in. "Leave the lights on."

For a moment Eren just stared at the the alpha with his mouth open.

Levi opened his mouth to say something smart stopped, sighing instead. "Are you feeling shy?" Eren's scent was hot and heavy, so intense now that his quick little heart was pounding like that. Biting his lower lip, Levi reached for Eren. "Come here. Please."

He started to obey but Levi gestured back at the lamp. "No, no, turn that on again then come here." Eren hesitated but then turned on the lamp before walking to the alpha.

As soon as he could, Levi caught Eren by the hips and pulled him in to gently kiss just above the button of his jeans. "What are you afraid of? That I won't like what I see?" Levi flipped the rim of Eren's tee up so he could kiss the bare skin beside Eren's bellybutton. Immediately Levi could feel delicate goosebumps against his tongue.

Eren had put his hand over his mouth to stifle his whimpers. Never before had anyone taken the time to kiss him there. It felt warm and somehow soft, the familiar ache beginning to rise in his hips. An automatic fear triggered by the sensation of arousal itself hit like a fist to the gut. Eren looked away from Levi, wishfully hoping the alpha wouldn't notice his sudden change in disposition.

Levi placed his fingers on the fastened button of Eren's pants. "You can be afraid of this. It's pretty normal the first time." Quite suddenly Levi wrapped both arms around Eren's stomach and pulled him close so that from his sitting position Levi could rest his chin atop Eren's stomach and look him in the eye. The sudden movement had broken Eren's runaway train of thought long enough for him to see the sincerity in those dark eyes.

"But please... please," He rolled Eren's shirt up higher, enabling Levi to kiss his exposed ribs. "Don't be afraid of me." So he did.

He kissed the ghosts of the bones and the soft valleys between them, feeling so immediately the shallow breaths Eren was taking.

"Ahh..." Gasping, Eren grabbed the back of Levi's head hard. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting that, I guess..." He loosened his grip on the short ends of Levi's hair.

"No," he pressed his face against Eren's bare chest leaving kiss. "I like it. But maybe I should ask you... Do you really want to do this tonight?" He was counting each heartbeat. "Because it doesn't have to be tonight."

Eren blinked, his train of thought broken again. "What?"

It was difficult since Eren's heart was so quick. "We can stop if you want to." But the more they touched the slower it was. "Please tell me now. Because you... you just..." Levi buried his face in Eren's chest. He was shaking. "So tell me and I'll..." Levi clasped Eren a little tighter. "I'll take you back."

Every part of Eren's body felt like the sharp tips of candle flames were biting his skin. The hot, sweet scent coming from Levi was absolutely intoxicating. Sitting in his arms and smelling him like this was akin to drinking poisoned wine. Grabbing the bottom of his rolled up shirt, Eren pulled it the rest of the way off and tossed it away. Now his hair was messy, his cheeks pink, and his arms awkwardly crossed over his bare chest.

Levi was wearing a smirk for Eren. "You're so cute when you try to impress me" He wrapped his arms around Eren's shoulders as the omega sat on his lap. "But your blush gives you away." He pecked the tip of Eren's nose. "You don't need to try to impress me though." Levi shifted hips beneath Eren, causing the tight mound of his arousal to press into Eren's inner thigh. "This is what you do to me when you're not even trying." Levi pressed a little harder. "See? Can you feel it, Eren?"

Eren closed his eyes, the needle-flame at the base of his neck. "Um, can I k—"

"Don't ask." Levi's hand was massaging Eren's other thigh.

"Oh, sorry, I—"

Levi closed the gap between them with his lips. For a moment, Eren was quiet, almost a recipient instead of participant in the kiss. Then he pulled away and started fiddling with the button of his jeans. "Sorry, should I, uh, take this off or... or will you?"

With a groan Levi sat back on his elbows and stared at Eren, his face typical. "How do you always manage to ruin sex for me?"

"Um..." Eren was still sitting on Levi's nap, now looking at the alpha as he leaned back on the bed, stretching his neck. "Are we still going to..." This was not a conversation Eren had had before.

Instead of answering immediately, Levi let Eren sit with his unfinished question for an entire minute. Then, he reached over and opened the drawer to his nightstand. When he looked at Eren out of the corner of his eye there was something playful in his eyes. "Did you still want to wear my scarves, Eren?"

"What?" Eren leaned back as if at the enormity of his revelation. "Is that really what they're for?"

From the drawer Levi took a deep blue scarf. The warm smell of lavender and vanilla came with fabric. "Come here," He held it close to Eren's face. "I want you to smell it again."

Leaning forward, Eren buried his nose in the delicate fabric inhaling deeply. Eren was about to take it from Levi to hold when the scarf was pulled up and over his eyes to be gently secured at the back of his head.

"I told you that I don't wear my scarves." Eren felt Levi's knuckles tracing the curve of his jaw, the alpha's voice at his ear. "But would you like to?" Eren couldn't see anything.

"I..." He was hunched over in Levi's lap, his arms around himself. "I do." Eren felt himself shiver despite the warmth under his skin.

Levi took Eren by his shoulders and pulled him down onto the bed, promptly rolling to his knees so that he was hovering over the half-naked omega. "You can wear some more, if you want to." Eren felt Levi lift his hand then warm lips on his inner palm.

"Mmm," Eren wiggled against the bed, finding it strangely uncomfortable to stay still. "Where would you put them?"

Levi connected Eren's hand with the other, pulling them both above Eren's head. "I think I'd like to start here. Mmm... Mmhmm."

Then Levi let go followed by the sound of the drawer opening for a second time. Nothing happened for ten long seconds that were broken by cold fingers on Eren's wrists.

"Hey—" He flinched but more from the surprise of the chill than anything else.

"Shhh," Levi wrapped the scarf around Eren's wrist several times, binding them together. He formed a knot at one end before tying the other to one of the slats in the headboard. "I'm sorry my fingers are cold." He did the same to Eren's other hand. "I'm not in heat like you."

"Levi..." Eren could barely form the words a small arch traveling the entire length of his back. "Can you, um," He could feel the heat of Levi's presence shifting around on the bed as he came to Eren. "Can you maybe touch me a little bit more?"

"Oh, Eren.," Levi brushed Eren's sweaty bangs from his forehead. "I've never seen seen you like this before. You're just..." Now his hand was on Eren's chest, his fingers ghosting over its surface. "You're just going to be so helpless when I take your virginity."

"Uhnn—" Somehow Levi's words made that hot pain move inside of Eren. "Please—" Eren tried to move his hips against Levi but the alpha caught him, forcing Eren slowly over his erection. "You've made me wait for so long—"

"You've been waiting?" Levi pulled Eren closer, grinding the seat of Eren's jeans against the length of his cock. "That's a funny thing for you to say." Unbuttoning Eren's pants, he pulled everything from Eren at once, leaving him cold and naked. And then Levi was gone.

"...Levi?" A sudden rush of heat swelled from Eren's tailbone to the far muscles in his fingers and toes. "Ahh—nn. Where—"

"I'm coming back." Eren felt the bed dip to his left followed by the right. "I didn't leave."

Biting his lip, Eren arched his back, hoping to find Levi's chest. Instead, Eren felt the hot shaft of Levi's bare cock pressing against his own throbbing arousal.

"You said you wanted me to touch you" Levi wrapped one hand loosely around Eren's length. "Can I touch you like this?" With his thumb Levi wiped the pre-cum from Eren's head.

"I—" Before Eren could answer, he felt Levi's salty, wet thumb slide across his parted lips. Giving him no time to breathe, Levi came back down to Eren, sharing sharing the taste on his lips with a deep kiss. As Levi's tongue explored the omegas', his hand went down to feel Eren's arousal, this time pulling it slowly. It made Eren squirm but when he did the ties at his wrists kept him from little more than shimmying in Levi's arms.

And then Eren felt the hardness of Levi against his ass. "Oh my God—"

Levi grabbed a handful of Eren's hair, using it as leverage to drive himself inside.

"Ahhnn—" The sensation made Eren hungry to hold Levi, perhaps even bite him. Part of him felt so incredibly satisfied, yet it just kind of hurt. "Christ... Levi..."

"Mmm," Levi placed his arms on either side of Eren's shoulders and slowly lifted his hips before thrusting deeper inside of Eren. "You're so perfect." Another slow and soft rise and fall of his hips. It was at this moment that Levi pulled away Eren's blindfold. "I want to look you in the eyes when I make love to you." Eren was slowly becoming less tense, Levi's speed picking up in accordance. "So you can know that I mean it."

Then, Levi took Eren's hair in his hands and pulled his head to the side, kissing Eren's exposed neck. Groaning, Eren pulled against his bindings as he tried to move somehow into Levi who held Eren's hip down against the bed so he could keep thrusting.

A warm ache started in Eren's bones and suddenly the deeper Levi was the more complete Eren felt. "Oh..." Eren rolled his head back on the soft pillows, completely surrendering to this moment; to Levi.

It was when Levi drove himself in again that Eren tried to call the alpha's name only to be captured by his own orgasm. "Ahh!" He could feel the stickiness sliding between their chests as Levi continued.

Slowly, the warmth of the orgasm began to fade.  Levi's smile the first thing Eren could focus on. "Levi... You..."

"Wait," Levi pulled out then leaned over Eren to untie both of his wrists.

Umm," Eren began to sit up but he was still dizzy from cumming.

Slowly, Levi wiped the stickiness from Eren's belly with his fingers. "Just trust me. And get on your knees." His hands were shaking and his cock was high and ready.

Blushing again, Eren did as he was told. Before he could even properly align himself on the pillows, Levi smeared Eren's own cum over his ass and pushed himself inside, this time from behind.

So much deeper than before Eren immediately bit the pillow to abate the new fire inside. Now Levi was fast; so fast it felt like Eren couldn't keep up with the sensation. Then Eren felt one of Levi's hands around his gradually stiffening cock. Immediately he started pulling Eren to the rhythm of his own rough thrusts.

This time Eren didn't have the luxury of catching his breath. He was gasping, trying to hold the precious wisps of air that came between Levi's greedy thrusts. Eren was still incredibly sensitive from his last orgasm and the combination of Levi moving inside of him while jerking him off was completely overwhelming.

Eren could only compare it to drowning, but in a way that made him never want to breathe again.

Levi placed his lips on Eren's fading bruises, holding them with his teeth. With this new authority over Eren's body, Levi pushed himself even deeper. Crying out, Eren gripped the bed, another orgasm dripping into Levi's hands.

Quick and fast, it hit hard enough to make Eren completely soft in Levi's arms. Taking advantage of Eren's moment of pleasure, Levi thrusted with the last of his strength, reaching the same peak as his omega.

For that moment, they just rested in their shared pleasure; the safety of their togetherness.

Then Eren gasped for breath and Levi was gone from him, staggering to the place immediately beside Eren. His eyes were closed and his one hand on his forehead.

Eren was watching his naked chest, observing the shape of every breath his alpha took. Closing his eyes, Eren snuggled into Levi's bare shoulder. Now that he was coming down, the omega felt a different kind of warmth. It didn't hurt like the heat. Instead, it was comfortable and almost drowsy.

Quietly, Levi put his arm around Eren and pulled him into his chest. The waning scent of lavender and vanilla was tainted with the rich musk of their sex; of their scent.

Eren was staring at the drawn blinds on the far side of the room. He could feel fingers absently touching his hair. It was at this moment that Eren realized he had just made an incredibly important decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More plot progression to come next chapter. I promise.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is hilarious to me because I tried writing it like seven different times and not liking them separately but together they all kind of worked...? I call it FrankenChapter. 
> 
> Once again you guys always have amazing feedback that has largely shaped the direction this chapter took as well as the ones coming up. As always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Every part of Levi was quiet in the presence of Eren's warmth. He was curled to Eren's side, his lips resting so near to his omega that Levi's soft breaths warmed the skin of Eren's neck. One of Levi's arms was resting on Eren's bare chest but it was as soft as the rest of the alpha's body. It was at this moment that Eren realized Levi was completely surrendered to this moment; to him. The possibility of being able to touch Levi's body unafflicted by the alpha's perpetual anxiety was strangely arousing.

Somehow this revelation made Eren slightly horny again but the desire was quickly snuffed by the stickiness that was dripping onto his own thighs. Suddenly everything felt strange and mostly frightening.

So close underneath the covers, Eren could feel Levi's softening cock against thigh. As the warmth of the orgasm began to fade, Eren realized his hip was in the cold wetness of their endings and everything was quickly becoming unpleasantly tacky.

Eren squirmed, pulling the covers over their bodies so only their heads were exposed. "Hey, uhm," He turned to face Levi. The striking depth of his dark hazel eyes was something Eren assumed he would only see in the fleeting minutes of the act they had just committed. Most terrifying of all, this revelation was matched only by Eren's fear of his sudden hunger for that hauntingly beautiful piece of Levi.

"So, uh" Why couldn't he breathe? "Would it be cool if we, like, watched TV or something?" Absolute silence followed Eren's questions. "I mean, we're just sitting here doing nothing." Eren could hear the wall clock counting the passing seconds. "Right?" The minutes were turning to miles.

"Are you okay, Eren?" Levi hadn't moved any part of his body. Not the arm that held Eren nor the lips that touched Eren's shoulder.

"Me?" Eren squirmed, his thighs pulling uncomfortably against one another. "Of course."

"You know, it's okay to feel strange." Now his hand reached up to grab Eren's shoulder. "But I feel very lucky that you let me take your virginity." Levi's fingers were now at Eren's nape, ghosting along the soft bones of his warm neck. "But you really need to stop getting worked up over little things. I can't always say the things I feel, so I need you to listen." He pulled Eren tightly into his chest, the emrbaced immediately reciprocated by Eren. "It's okay to be nervous about us, but don't be nervous about me because right now you," With his thumb, Levi stroked Eren's flushed cheek. All Eren could feel was Levi and his thick vanilla musk. "You are my—"

"Isn't it weird that I'm so nervous all the time?" Unlike Levi's whispers, Eren spoke as he normally would. "Doesn't it, like, make you uncomfortable? And ruin sex? Earlier, you said—"

"You're doing it again."

"What?"

"Eren," Levi took hold of the omega's shoulder and rolled him sideways so that Levi was now lying on top of Eren's bare chest. "You're so stubborn."

"Hey—" Everything felt hot. Eren wiggled underneath Levi only to have his thigh brush up against something semi-stiff under the sheets. "I just want to be done talking. Is that okay?" Eren wrapped his arms around Levi who settled a soft erection against Eren's stomach. "I just don't really... understand how I should feel, I guess."

"That's fucked up." Levi placed his hand on Eren's warm cheek, allowing the omega to nuzzle his palm. "You should feel how you want to feel. Which is why I want you to believe me when I say that I love your innocence." These words were making Eren feel something beginning to rise between his own legs.

Levi moved his thigh between Eren's to give the him something to grind off of. "Since you've never done any of this before I have the privilege to see your beautiful discovery of what if feels like to be loved."

"Levi," The moment his skin touched Eren's, the omega felt the hot pulse of his own desire ripping into his hips, inspiring him to push back against Levi's leg. "I—I like this feeling. This one is nice."

Leaning forward, Levi touched his sweaty forehead to Eren's. "Just be patient in this. Be patient in me."

"Wait..." Eren had so many questions. "I... I..." It was difficult to focus now that he had began to ride Levi's knee. "I need to ask you..." What had Levi said about being loved? Why did he use that word? Did he love Eren? Was it okay to ask that question? "C-Can you tell me what you said a minute ago, when you, uh—"

Burying his fingers in Eren's hair, Levi turned Eren's head to the side so he could kiss the oval curve of Eren's ear. "Everything is as it should be." Then he covered Eren's eyes and licked the cold, sweet sweat from his collarbone.

Unexpectedly Eren felt his entire body surrender to the sensation of Levi's unfortunately short kiss. In the half of a second vacation that Eren's mind had taken, Levi had stood, leaving to fetch clean underwear. Slowly, Eren sat up, his body still ripe with anticipation. As he did so Eren noticed that his left shoulder was aching like he had pulled the muscle. It wasn't until he put his hand on it that Eren remembered this was the place where Levi had bitten him for the second time.

Eren jumped when he felt warm lips on the cold skin beside the wound. "Why don't you go shower?" Levi was now sitting on the bed behind Eren, suddenly dressed in red plaid boxers and the gray hoodie Eren had leant to him that fateful night. "I'll clean up here." He pressed something soft into Eren's hand. "Then we can watch TV like you wanted." Levi kissed Eren's cheek then hobbled off to find one of his crutches.

Eren watched briefly as Levi hopped to the kitchenette before unrolling the wad of cloth he had been handed. It was a clean pair of freshly laundered boxers. They were the same pattern as Levi's only gray in color.

He looked to Levi who was reached for something on a high shelf in the kitchen. This entire time Levi had been incredibly thoughtful and continued to be so. Eren had always enjoyed Levi's affections but only now was he beginning to see how much Levi had sacrificed for him.

Taking the gift, Eren walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind himself.

For twenty beautiful minutes he was alone in Levi's clean shower with pine-scented soap and too many bottles of hair products. The only sensation on his skin was the warm water he used to wash himself. Then, it dawned on Eren.

For the first time since the call with his father, Eren was all alone and it made him pause.

But then he hought about finding the shampoo bottle and wondered if he wanted to go the extra mile and use conditioner. He wondered why Levi would need something called a hair masque that smelled strongly of lemons. He wondered what Levi had been reaching for in the kitchen. He wondered if using the conditioner would make him smell like Levi.

At least for the moment, Levi had filled Eren enough to suspend the pain of his abandonment. At the same time that Levi was dark and powerful, he was also soft and nurturing; a the thought punctuated by the rolled towel and folded shirt Eren found when he stepped out of the shower.

After Eren pulled on the faded Radiohead tee, noting that it was several sizes too large even on him, forgetting to think twice about why Levi owned such a shirt. When he opened the door he saw Levi still in the kitchen, standing by a bottle of red wine and two glasses. Coming from behind, Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's waist, pulling him close and kissing him on the back of the neck.

Levi placed one of his hands over Eren's. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah," Eren rested his face in the warm bend of Levi's neck. "I am."

Gracefully, Levi turned on the ball of his foot so that he was not only face to face with Eren but flush up against his chest. "Thank you." He wrapped his arms around Eren, burrowing deeper into his omega's warmth. "For coming to me."

"No," he wrapped his arms around Levi's shoulders. "I should be thanking you for making me feel safe. I really like—" Suddenly, Eren went silent. Levi was afraid he was getting anxious but then Eren broke out into a smile and hugged him closer. "Wait, I have an idea!" Without any warning, Eren thrust Levi up and onto the corner of the counter.

"Wait! Be careful—" Levi spoke too late, his sloppy momentum causing one of the wine glasses to topple onto the stove and shatter against the iron burner. "Geez—hey!" Just as quickly as Eren had come he was gone again. Levi watched as Eren climed into the bed that hadn't been made more than five minutes.

"So," Eren tossed the covers back. There was a hint of mischievous blue in those gorgeous green eyes. "I want to let you relive a memory you love." Eren stood, walking towards where Levi sat on the counter. "But you have to promise me one thing, okay?" He was walking a little faster now. "I don't care if you remember things," Pulling Levi in by his thighs, Eren wrapped the alpha's legs around his waist. Stiffly, Eren pushed his arms under Levi's and around his waist so he could hoist Levi up into his arms.

Levi didn't think as he grasped at Eren's thin shirt, letting himself be small in Eren's arms as he was carried through the kitchen and around the long way back to the bed. Eren rested his knee on the mattress, using it to slowly lower Levi down so his head was on the pillow. The moment Eren touched his own head to the bed Levi was on him, holding Eren's face against the warm skin of his neck.

"Hey, I know you wanted to watch something," As he spoke, Levi stroked Eren like a pet. "but I'm exhausted after—well," The touching felt incredibly relaxing, albeit Eren's mild anxiety. "Anyway, I'm going to bed. The remote is here," Rolling to the other side of the bed, Levi reached to the nightstand to hand Eren a slender Roku remote.

"But," Eren sat up and took the remote from Levi, holding it upside down. "What about the wine glass we broke?"

"Uhn, no," Levi rolled over so his back was to Eren. "Don't remind me when I'm tired."

"Oh, uhm," Eren stared at Levi's stiff figure beside him. "Do you... want to watch another romantic comedy?"

Groaning, Levi rolled back to face Eren again. "No, I don't. Because I get to watch you every day."

Eren shot a glance at Levi who was a good foot and a half shorter since he was lying down. "What does that even mean?"

"It means," Taking the remote from Eren without getting up, Levi began to flip through the channels. "That I want to watch a remodeling show with you."

"Re... modeling?" Eren was staring at the screen which now featured a family of four running across a lawn with a dog. "Like a home show about makeovers?"

"Yes," Levi rested his head on Eren's lap. "They have a new one for first time home buyers."

For a moment Eren felt inappropriately furious at the idea of watching a home design show with Levi, but then he saw the strange way Levi squirmed when he saw a house with four bedrooms and Eren realized that this was about him too. "Do you want me to watch this with you because—"

"Wait, wait," Levi grabbed Eren's hand and pulled it to his chest. "They're picking out the shade of their hardwood floors. I want to hear what they choose."

As Eren watched Levi's small fingers hold the remote, he realized that not only had he failed to listen to Levi's entire declaration, but in his in his haste to speak Eren had forgotten the question he had been holding this entire time.

* * *

Rubbing his eyes, Eren arched his upper back before rolling to his side. He pulled the pillow he was holding to rest under his chin before he realized that although it was soft, it was not what Eren had been holding when he fell asleep.

Eren opened his eyes to find that the bed next to him was neatly made and tucked in the only rumple beneath Eren's own hand which now rested in the place he had thought Levi would be. It was the chime of ice cubes in someone's drink that made him sit up to search the bleak darkness, quickly realizing the entire room was dimly lit by only the the glow of whatever webpage Levi was on.

Eren squinted, reading the label on the liquor bottle beside Levi's half empty tumbler. The din of the screen exaggerated the dark circles underneath Levi's eyes. "Why are you drinking whiskey at two thirty in the morning?" Eren asked as he tossed back the covers. Standing, he could see that Levi was fully dressed in jeans and a clean shirt covered by Eren's unzipped hoodie.

Despite have the digital clock of his computer, Levi held out his wrist to look at his silver Rolex. "It's two twenty three." Immediately his eyes returned to the screen, not to Eren. "Please don't exaggerate." Without looking, Levi picked up his tumbler and downed the last of his whiskey. "And for your information," He reached for the bottle to pour himself another. "I'm working."

Without missing a beat Eren pushed the laptop screen until it was almost closed meeting the agitation in Levi's eyes with pure determination. "You're not working, you're coping badly."

It was Levi who looked away first. "It's a little bit of both." He touched Eren's hand which still lingered on the screen of his laptop. "Just don't touch the computer like that and I'll... Just, here—" Levi cleared his throat and sat up straighter. "I'll show you."

Lifting his hand so Levi could put the screen up again, Eren saw that it was open to an email. An IM messenger had 32 missed messages from someone named JiJiFox69. Levi zoomed in so Eren could easily read the email, then sat back and crossed his arms. "Your father contacted me."

Eren blinked, astonished that the email had only three lines and a signature.

_**I know you have Eren.** _

Another message from JiJiFox69 came in, making the total 33 missed messages. Looking to Levi, he saw the alpha hunched over in the chair, his back to Eren. He held the hair away from his face with a fist, the other hand covering his eyes. He was holding his bangs out of his face even though his eyes were closed.

_**I have you to thank for Senator Leonhart's death.** _

_**But there are still five more investors and they are willing to kill to keep him a secret from the public.** _

_**Regards,** _

_**Dr. Grisha Jeager** _

"Annie—" It was the first word that came out of Eren's mouth. "She—you—" That day at the cafeteria when she sat in that plastic chair, crying over her lost identification card. "That day—when your clothes were dirty..." He thought back to Levi, the day he came through the door with mud stains on his snow clothes. "You killed someone." How he had carefully removed the dirty gloves before tightening the knot of Eren's tie around his throat. "That's why Annie said that I... that it was me who killed him." So many times Levi's hands had been around his throat; softly touching in ways that had made Eren feel safe. "You were protecting me." Was it okay to feel safe around a murderer?

The silence that followed was so loud Eren could hear the rush of his pulse in his ears.

"I'm scared—I'm scared of ah—!" Levi stood abruptly, skipping his crutch and lurching from his chair towards the kitchen counter before Eren even had time to stand. "I need water, Eren."

"What the hell!" Eren followed after, opening every cupboard in the kitchen until he found a cup to fill with water which he handed to Levi. "You need to drink a lot, okay? And don't do that again, you scared me half to death. Like, for once you're being the brat."

With one hand Levi gripped the counter. The other helped himself to another glass of water.  
"Sometimes I get get scared you'll leave when you know about the bad things I've done." More water. "I meant it when I said you're a better person than I am."

When he looked up Eren was only a breath away. He only had time to blush before Eren scooped him up into his arms. The embrace was immediately reciprocated but the tenderness was somehow uncomfrotable.

With his face buried in Levi's shoulder, Eren's hands had found their way under Levi's hips so he was fully supported in Eren's arms. "Don't. Please just... don't do that." The warm drops of tears against Levi's skin only nurtured his growing sense of guilt. "I know you're trying your best. And that's more than I could ever ask." Eren was holding onto Levi as if he was the only jagged rock in a violent sea.

"But remember, I can't go home, and you just.. make me feel—" He paused, his body quivering under Levi who had wrapped both his arms and legs around Eren's shoulder to share their weight. "When I'm with you I feel—I feel—just not alone. And I'm really, really, tired of feeling alone." As Eren stood in the kitchen holding Levi with his face in the shoulder of his borrowed sweater, Eren realized that Levi had been wearing the hoodie for so long it now smelled like him instead. "So would you come back to bed? Just until the sun rises?" That strong smell of pine and musk.

Levi's thighs were squeezing Eren's waist so tightly he wondered if the omega could breathe, or if he was simply scared of being rejected. "I have to be here for awhile."

"You mean by the sink?" Eren asked.

"Yeah..." Levi reached for his cup. "Put me down. More water."

Instead of doing as he was told, Eren bent his knees so Levi could grab his cup and access the sink.

"You don't have to hold me, Eren." Levi was filling his cup again.

"I know, but you need the sink and you can't stand on your injured foot."

"Just put me on the counter." He tossed back the wate rand went for another. "I'll be fine."

"No," Eren shifted Levi a little higher. "I like this. I want to cuddle with you."

"What if I need to throw up?" Levi asked.

"Then I will put you down." Eren said. "But I will get you a warm towel after and then pick you up again."

"...You really are a better person." Levi tapped Eren's shoulder. "Put me down and get that towel."

* * *

When Armin walked through the door his head was covered by a dark sack that Levi did not immediately remove. Instead, he lead Armin to a chair and forcefully sat him at a round table across from Eren before letting Hanji unveil him.

"Viola!" She declared as she pulled the bag from Armin's head. "Welcome to the headquarters of the Wing's of Freedom: Levi's Secret Squad for Omega Protection and Freedom!"

"Hanji..." Now that Levi was sitting, he was massaging his temples. "Your volume..." Eren still felt guilty that he hadn't found aspirin despite the fact that it wasn't even his house.

"What?" She held up her hand defensively. "I'm only welcoming him. You certainly didn't."

While Hanji pleaded her case, Eren and Armin stared quietly at one another. Eren observed that Armin still wore long sleeves whether out of habit or to protect the scars that still lingered. That summer-straw hair of his was messy and disheveled from the bag and beneath his stringy bangs was a deep purple bruise from Mikasa's tantrum at the restaurant.

Eren was still staring blankly at Armin as he spoke. "Where's, uh, Mikasa?"

Levi put his hand on Eren's inner thigh. "She wasn't invited."

Looking away from everyone, Armin smoothed his hair. "So, you said that Eren's father reached out to you, Levi?"

"Yes, but—" He was interrupted by Eren.

"Wait," Eren turned, speaking directly to Levi. "She knows I'm an omega. Shouldn't she join us? She's pretty strong."

"Hey, Eren," It was Armin this time. "I don't think she can, um, handle... your..." Armin took a short breath before speaking again. "...your new relationship."

"What are you saying?" Eren tried to stand from his chair but Levi took him by the back of his shirt and avoided Eren's swatting fingers to pull him back to his seat "Mikasa is my friend. She cares about me!"

The fear in Armin's eyes dissolved, leaving pity in its place. "She's an alpha too." Quietly, he brushed his bangs aside so the bruise was visible. I think having her here would put her in danger from these 'investors' you mentioned." Armin took a moment to meet Eren's eyes. "I don't know where I am, Eren. Can we talk about your father so I can go home?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys I am terribly sorry. A couple of things have happened. One, I got a job in writing. YAY! ...But sometimes that means that unfortunately I can only write maybe like one paragraph because I'm so damn worn. So it's a mixed bag but you guys have been amazing and incredibly supportive. Rest assured I WILL finish this, but the chapters will be coming slow and I apologize. But please enjoy, I had many funs writing this chapter.

"Armin," Levi's eyes were glaring into the thick bangs that hid Armin's bright eyes as the captive little boy quietly stared at his feet. "I trust you read the correspondence I sent last night?"

"Yes," Armin placed his elbows on the table top, using his hands to his chin. "If I can be so blunt, would like to inquire about the Historians. I want to offer guidance on Eren's safety, but they are virtually unknown to the rest of the world and that seems impossible, yet, Levi was shot by the one Annie befriended."

Levi moved his hand from Eren's inner thigh so he could match Armin's durable stance. "It's because they target is people like us. We try pretty hard not to be seen by the police, so their crimes against us are virtually invisible. After all, no one really cares if we live or die."

Armin' s bluejay eyes flickered to Eren before returning to Levi. "But why would they want to target your organization? I understand you sell weapons illegally, but they shouldn't be concerned with anything other than freeing omegas, and that's your main goal. If anything, they should be your customer. I don't... understand."

Hanji placed a thin manila folder next to Armin. His name was written in chicken scratch on a pink post-it note that was attached to the top. "It's because the Historians are a little too 'evangelical' for us." Hanji used her fingers to make bunny quotations before opening the folder to reveal the picture of the quiet blonde girl whom Armin shared 3rd period with. "This is Historia Reiss. She leads the radicalized group known as the Historians who seek to free omegas from their oppression and the political implications of it."

"That's not right." Eren grabbed the picture and so he could take a better look. "It can't be. She sits outside and calls birds. How could she—"

"It's retribution." Levi replied. "They believe the current government is corrupt and the only way to fight them is with justice."

"That still doesn't account for their violence." Armin took the remainder of the file into his hands. "In fact, if Historia really is behind this organization, it would make more sense if they were passive."

"They organized the march that day we were on the bus. Do you remember that day?" Levi was looking at Armin in the eye now, feeding off of the fear in those blue eyes. Armin didn't dare speak. "Their radicalized. That means their logic is archaic, but strictly obedient to their leader's moral code. Meaning whatever this classmate of yours says is their law and currently it states that they cannot lie, scam, or otherwise maliciously deceive to achieve freedom for omegas, thus supposedly making them infallible in a court of law, all actions taken are simply claimed under self defense."

"They basically just want to be passive and change people's minds with positivity about the sun or something." Hanji stuck out her tongue as if she was gagging. "So boring. I mean, espionage is fun! And highly effective. But seriously, they also kind of don't like that Eren exists, much less that we killed one of their largest confidants within the government—aka, Annie Leonhart's father—just to keep him from going public about Eren, thus creating media panic and—"

Without taking his eyes off of Armin, Levi put his arm over Eren's slouched shoulders. In turn, Armin looked away from Levi's burning eyes to Eren who was trying not to look at anyone much less anyone who knew him well enough to read the pain in his eyes.

"So they basically don't like that you play both sides. I guess it makes sense if they don't believe in lying or anything that violates morality." Armin's eyes had never left his friend. "But what happens to Eren now?"

"I keep him safe." Levi's arm was still around Eren's shoulders. "We find out who else is trying to keep Eren's existence quiet and silence them first." He had never stopped staring like a predator at Armin. "You can help by looking for leads. You obviously had a relationship with Dr. Jeager. Dig up some clues, but don't be obvious. You've proven you're smart which is the reason why we asked you here in the first place. We knew you could be professional."

"And that he is my friend." Eren added. "My best friend, in fact."

Levi did nothing to confirm Eren's claim. Eren was the only person who actively tried to deny the history of Armin's disapproval of Levi.

"How are you going to protect him from something like his origin, Levi?" Armin was now willing to return Levi's glare, matching its intensity with precision.

"By any means necessary." Levi didn't flinch at Armin's sudden feist. "I thought Mr. Leonhart's death made that pretty fucking clear."

With a sigh, Armin sat back in his chair, closing his eyes. "You know, that's actually what I wanted to hear." The silence that followed Armin's words was incredibly loud. "In a weird way it's really kind of perfect."

"I... Armin..." Eren couldn't quite find a sentence.

"I know it's incredibly selfish of me to say... But Eren's my friend." As he spoke, Armin still had his eyes closed. "I want him to be always be safe. By any means necessary." Standing, Armin reached across the table, smiling as he offered Levi his hand. "I might not really like you, but as long as you keep Eren safe, that's all that matters." He pushed his hand a little closer, forcing Levi to atleast look at his uncomfortably exuberant hand. "I'll help you with your plan, okay?"

"Yes!" Even though the handshake was meant for Levi, Eren stepped forward and slapped Armin's outstretched hand with a high five. "I knew you'd help us!"

Levi still had his eye on Eren's friend but remained in his corner, allowing Eren run his mouth privately to Armin. So suddenly he had risen from his fear and anxiety by the mere offer to have Armin helping them; to keep Armin within reach. Levi could distantly remember the feeling of platonic love and acceptance that both Eren and Armin shared. It was ridiculous to feel the hiss of jealousy in his heart, but Levi couldn't deny it. He placed his hand gently on Eren's lower back. "I'm leaving now. Are you going to come?"

"I... can?" Eren briefly looked back to Armin who was being handed another black bag for his head. "I mean... I... Will he be okay?"

"I'm fine, Eren." Armin held the cloth sack to his chest. "They're just being careful. And they're smart too." He smiled softly. "By any means necessary, right?" And then his face was replaced by the hollow darkness of the bag.

Chilled, Eren ran to catch up with Levi. For someone who had just gotten a walking cast he was pretty fast. ""H-Hey," After their encounter with Armin, Eren found it difficult to have an ounce of subtlety. "Um... Do you want to teach me how to fight?"

"No." Levi didn't wait for Eren as he spoke.

"But it's not fair that everyone else is busting their asses to protect me and I'm just sitting here being useless." His volume was steadily increasing. "I might as well still be in a coma. You got shot, Annie escaped to join the people who are trying to kill us... clearly you could use hel—Ooof!" Eren was quieted by Levi running into his body hard enough to knock the wind from him. The cast on Levi's foot gave him a surprising amount of weight.

"Jesus—" For a moment Eren struggled to hold both of their weight since Levi had nestled into his chest like some kind of feline. "Oh my God. If you wanted me to carry you all you had to do was ask."

"I... can't talk about these feelings a lot. I've told you that But fighting is something I never want you to do." Eren felt Levi's arms tighter around his waist. "I won't be able to protect you. Not like I can now. I mean, think about it," He lifted himself on tiptoes so he could kiss just beneath Eren's ear. "Do you know how long it took to find you?" One of his hands came around to the other side of Eren's neck. Levi kissed the same place, this time with teeth. "I won't be careless like that with you."

"Oh—" Levi's nip made Eren feel warmth just beneath his bellybutton. "Ho—Levi... Wait..." Eren pulled back trying to hold onto his questions despite the haze Levi was creating. "I'm not done talking about teaching me to fight." As he took a breath in preparation for his next defensive statement, Eren realized there was a faint musk in the air accompanied by the scent of pine. "Wait," Eren took Levi by his shoulders and pushed him away so he could look at Levi's deep eyes. " Are... in heat?"

Levi's cheeks had turned a violent shade of pink. "I... I can't be. I shouldn't be, at least. Uhh—" He ran his hand through his bangs, brushing them out of his eyes so Eren could see just how warm Levi's cheeks really were. "Alphas aren't really supposed to go into heat."

"But it's not impossible, I guess." There was a confidant grin on Eren's face. "Anyway, I was just wondering because you smell really good. Now, about fighting—"

"I said no." Levi wouldn't look up.

"But—" Before Eren could counter, Levi took Eren's face in his hands, finally meeting Eren's eyes.

"I can't—" Levi's nails were hurting Eren's scalp. "It can't be my fault again."

"Levi—"

"Stop it." With burning hands he shoved Eren away. "I'm done talking to you about this."

As soon as Levi turned his back to Eren, he grabbed Levi, using the advantage of his superior height to wrap Levi completely in his arms and bring him back. "How do you think I feel every time you leave?" Levi was quiet, but Eren felt a cold tear hit his wrist. "When you came back with that gunshot wound I was so scared you would die and all I could think about was that if I had been there, I could have maybe stopped it." He held Levi tighter, pressing his face to the back of Levi's neck so he could the heady musk that stained Levi's pale skin. "You're all I have."

"It probably felt like everyday of your coma." The bitterness of Levi's words was almost infectious.

Yet, Eren didn't let go. "I'll ask Hanji, then."

"Don't go to Four Eyes." He couldn't bring himself to try and run away from Eren again. "There's a reason we leave her here a lot and I don't like you threatening me."

"I'm not threatening—"

"By saying you will go to Hanji." Levi placed his hand on Eren's. "You're threatening to ignore my wishes and do whatever you want regardless of what I have to say. I know you want to learn to fight, but you're being immature."

The silence that stretched between them was louder than its predecessor.

"What if we bonded?" The words Eren spoke dashed every thought in Levi's mind, leaving him with nothing but that singular thought. So Eren kept talking. "I mean, they're supposed to be able to sense when their partner is in danger. We could use it as an advantage on the battlefield and—"

It all came slowly, as if Levi felt he needed to be excruciatingly careful with every syllable.. "You would bond... with me?" Eren felt him shiver.

"Well, yeah," Eren pulled Levi in closer, nuzzling the back of his neck as he did so. "I told you already. You're everything to me. I wouldn't just say that."

Levi turned around in Eren's arms so that they were facing each other. Before Eren had a chance to see the color of Levi's eyes, Levi used the back of his hand to wipe his eyes. "Come home with me."

* * *

Levi's tearful request had given Eren the impression that they would be going home which is why he was confused when they had parked in the mall lot. Now he found himself following Levi through a forest of cleanly pressed shirts that were every shade of pastel. Every once in a while Levi would inspect the tag of a shirt, pushing his rectangle glasses up so he could read the tiny print. "Eren, what are your measurements?"

Eren was looking at a shirt the color of ballpark mustard. My what?"

Levi had to look away. "Your shirt size." He was looking through white dress shirts with perfectly symmetrical light gray pinstripes. "I want to get rid of Erwin's clothes and I want to buy you your own." He took one off the rack and began to inspect the buttons. "It's time."

All Eren could do was stare at the gaudy yellow shirt he had picked. He had no idea what had triggered this sudden kindness in Levi, nor what he would pair with this shirt.

"I know you've had to deal with my ghosts and I'm sorry. I never had to look at these broken pieces so I never knew they were there." He put the shirt back and moved to another rack. "So let's begin by getting you your own clothes; something that fits you. Now, what are your measurements?"

"Oh, uh—" Eren put the yellow shirt back and back combing the rack. "I think I'm a medium."

"...Okay." Levi motioned to one of the clerks. She immediately proceeded to bring over a cloth measuring tape.

"Hi! Who am I—"

Levi offered his open palm to her. "I just want the tape."

"Oh—okay." Without looking him in the eye, she handed Levi the measuring tape. She mumbled something about getting her if she needed help but Levi didn't even acknowledge her.

Eren crossed his arms. "You didn't have to be so rude."

"What is she? Sixteen? This is just a part time job for her. I want this done right. Now," Levi tapped Eren's elbow. "Hold out your arm." As Eren did so, Levi nimbly extended the tape the length of Eren's arm, touching points on his arm for only the wisp of a second before taking the tape and placing it at the base of Eren's neck. With his thumbnail Levi traced Eren's shape from the height of his neck to the valley of his tailbone in three incredibly long seconds.

"So, uh," Eren was well aware of the color that his skin was turning. Worst of all, he could smell himself beginning to emit that hot musky scent. "Am I medium or not?" Or was it Levi?

Wrapping the tape around Eren's chest, Levi hesitated for the breath of a second more. "It's in centimeters." Then Eren's delicate waist. He could have sworn Levi had tightened it and pulled but before he could question the thought Levi was wrapping the tape around his hips and thus the tip of his budding erection but once more Levi maintained his strict professionalism as he took a pen from his pocket and wrote the numbers straight onto his skin. "Thirty four, twenty six, thirty seven. Then they'll all halfs. Got it?"

"Uhm... " Rather than listen Eren had chosen to watch Levi's odd method of recording Eren's shirt measurements. "Thirty seven, right? Is that a medium?"

"Just find a shirt you like and I will help you. We can get you something more casual too but I want you to have at least one nice outfit. For... special occasions." Without a doubt Eren felt that it was the both of them who were beginning to scent. He wondered who else could smell them; how long Levi could control himself.

After a bit of searching, Eren found a shirt a few shades darker than his eyes. Levi helped him find an ash gray tie and of pair of trousers the same color before taking Eren to the fitting room. He hung Eren's choices on the rack and sat on the bench, pushing up his glasses so he could see everything clearly.

"Oh—" When Eren turned away a painful warmth radiated through his back. It almost felt as though he was going into heat again. "Y-You're going to watch?"

Levi chewed his lip, turning a pen over and over and over in his hand. "I... don't want to make you uncomfortable. I can... I can do work."

Eren felt as though he could almost hear Levi's quick heartbeat from across the room. As he slid off his shirt he noticed that Levi's scent was overpowering his own, rapidly filling the small changing stall with a smell so sweet and dark. Swallowing, Eren felt his own curiosity tickled and he just prayed the new trousers would still fit.

When he had changed into the new out fit minus the tie he turned back around to find Levi dutifully studying a document with just a hint of rose coloring his cheeks. His legs were crossed so he could support the yellow legal pad on which he was writing.

"Hey, Levi," Eren was looking at himself in the mirror, smoothing the shirt over the lithe body that had been hidden underneath baggy clothing for weeks. He stuck his hands in the gray trouser pockets and turned around. "What do you think?"

Levi was already smiling, the color on his cheeks a little darker now. "I like the color with your eyes. You did a good job."

"Thanks!" Eren grinned, looking over his shoulder at the mirror so he could see the back.

Capping his pen, Levi tapped it against the legal pad. "I think you should undo the button though."

"This one?" Eren fumbled with the collar button, unfastening it.

"No," Levi waved his hand abjectly. "Lower. The lower one."

"So... this one?" Eren's fingers fell on the button just below the one he had just undone.

"Lower." Levi's eyes were on the button, but it just so happened to be hidden beneath Eren's shirttail.

When Eren caught the hint, his cheeks mimicking the color of Levi's. "But we're in public!"

"That just means you'll have to be quiet." He beckoned for Eren. "Come and let me help you."

Eren stepped forward, reluctantly only towards his own conscience.. Wordlessly, Levi lifted Eren's shirt and began to place soft kisses on Eren's bare stomach. While he did so, his fingers unfastened the clasp on the straining trousers. "We'll have to get some nice underwear for you too, won't we?" Levi pulled down the rim of Eren's boxers to lick the curve of his hip bone. "You'll look so good in silk." He rubbed is hand across the front of Eren's boxers.

One hand went to Eren's own mouth, the other grabbing the back of Levi's hair. He didn't know what to say nor what to do about Levi's errant hand which was now roaming inside of the trousers they had yet to pay for. To complicate Eren's feelings further, Levi's scent was making Eren enjoy this heavy petting a good deal more than he had anticipated.

Levi's fingers slipped underneath his boxers to hold Eren's soft length tenderly in his palm. Now it was Eren who was the hot color of sin as he let Levi go, choosing instead to steady himself against the thin walls.

"I like that you know what's coming" Levi whispered as he pulled Eren out just enough to be able to kiss just beneath the crown of Eren's arousal. "I've been wanting to taste you for a long, long, time." He finished with a slow lick across the tip of the head, making Eren watch as he slowly took him into his mouth.

Biting his lip, Eren grunted, drops of sweat beading on his nose. He was looking down at the back of Levi's head, feeling his smooth tongue tasting everything. The only place he had heard of this intimate sort of kiss was dirty fanfiction in a backwater corner of the internet, yet here he was with pants he didn't even own open to an alpha craving a taste.

When Levi pulled up, he sucked at the tip, letting his tongue fit into Eren's delicate slit, sucking for a moment before releasing, a thin strand of saliva connecting Eren's head to Levi's protruding tongue. Levi used his thumb to wipe his lips before going for another taste. Whimpering, Eren took hold of Levi's shoulders to gain more purchase. By now he was shaking, unable to control the heat that was boiling within his own body, concentrating lower and lower with each lick and suck.

Levi's tongue was rimming beneath the head of Eren's cock, each little slither coaxing a stifled whimper. He was so thick that Levi could feel in his tightness that Eren was already incredibly close to his peak so he let go to whisper against Eren's tender skin. "I have a question for you."

From the look in Eren's gorgeous eyes Levi could tell he was distant and words would be hard, but he also knew Eren would give him an honest answer, so he continued. "Why," Learning forward, Levi licked a small drop of cum from the head of Eren's cock. "did you suggest that we bond?"

"I—It's—" Despite everything, Eren really was trying to be coherent and quiet. "I told you..."

"You would commit to me for the rest of your life," Another lick, this time up Eren's throbbing length. "Just to fight beside me?" He finished by settling his mouth of Eren's head and sucking as he slowly moved down.

"Yes, I—Ah!" Levi had slipped one of his hands into Eren's trousers and was circling the pucker of his ass. Eren covered his mouth, huffing into his own palm as he tried to stay quiet.

Levi inserted the tip of his ring finger into Eren. "Is that the only reason?" Gently, Levi began to finger Eren to the same rhythm that he was sucking.

"No-It's also because I... I..." Eren was now looking away, so Levi pushed his finger a little deeper, causing Eren to grab the wall again.

"You're beautiful," Levi finished his quiet words by pushing the entirety of his finger into Eren. "So beautiful..."

When he took Eren into his mouth again Eren opened his mouth and held his breath, trying not to call for his lover. This time he was being sucked hard, becoming increasingly engorged until all he could experience was Levi's dominating presence. "Oh God—"

And then it was gone and Eren was shaking, cold, and covered in his own sweat.

"Not yet," Levi whispered as he pulled his finger halfway out, suddenly going slow again. "I have another question for you." He lifted Eren's shirt again, licking just beneath his bellybutton. "Why" It was at this moment that he decided to shove his finger back inside of Eren. "do you want to fight beside me?"

"Ah!" Desperately, Eren grabbed hold of Levi, clinging to whatever part of him was nearest. "Ahh—Ahh!" It was incredibly difficult to focus on what Levi was saying much less respond. He had begun to slowly pull his finger in and out, in and out, and all Eren could think of was squeezing him; holding him inside so Eren could prepare for when Levi would go fast again.

"I l-love..." It almost didn't matter anymore. It didn't matter that Eren would be the one to say it first. Not now when the room smelled of their attraction and Eren's body was burning away with this anticipation. Without warning, Levi paired another finger with the one he had been using and pushed them both inside.

"Mmmph!" Eren held on tighter. "I love you... I really, really—"

"Hello?" Three knocks on the dressing room. Eren and Levi were both still, staring at the kitten heels poking underneath the stall door. Eren was astonished at how quickly pure fear made him feel chilled "Someone said they heard, uh, noises coming from here. You can't have two people in a dressing room."

"I told you this was—" Eren tried to whisper but Levi quickly slapped his hand over Eren's mouth.

"I was helping him find a tie." Levi responded. "I'm coming out now." As he stood, he took Eren's arm and pulled him in for a incredibly tight hug. Eren who was already half-limp and shaking just fell into Levi, holding his shirt like an anchor. He couldn't put a name to the emotion welling up inside, but it felt an awful lot like the bastard child of shame and desire. Did alphas and omegas do these kinds of things often?

"Tonight" Levi whispered into Eren's ear. "Will you show me how you touch yourself?"

Eren didn't answer because he hardly heard Levi. Given that he was wrapped tightly against an alpha who was exuding a powerful desire to mate, Eren was quite literally drunk on love.

"I just want to know what you like." Levi whispered, his breath hot on Eren's neck. "I want to see it from you."

"Hello?" The attendant wrapped on the door with her knuckles. "Are you listening to me? One of you needs to come out."

"I'm coming." Levi shoved Eren towards the mirror and then turned him around so that his back would be to the door. "Give him a moment to get dressed, at least." When he opened the door he stared straight into the woman's soul despite the fact that she was many inches taller.

Eren was still in the dressing room, his hands against the wall with his pants open. What was happening to Levi that made him act this way? Was it okay to like it? Eren wiped his brow then began putting his own clothes back on.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your continued support. This one had several re-writes but what I ended up with just felt right, so I hope it does for you all as well. :D

The moment Eren found a store that sold shirts with their sizes in letters instead of arbitrary numbers Levi had headed for the hills, or so Eren assumed. He was honestly rather surprised that he was allowed to be alone given their previous experiences but also a little relieved to find a breath of privacy. Nonetheless, they were in public surrounded by shoppers, each one a potential witness to Eren's death, kidnapping, and any other ambiguous threats that were lurking nearby. Plus, Levi was likely still very near, so it seemed safe enough.

Eren pulled his phone from his pocket, skipping down his contacts to Hanji.

* * *

Levi chewed his thumb nail, the other skinny hand wrapped around his hip. He hadn't wanted to leave Eren alone but this wasn't something he could delegate; it wasn't something he wanted to delegate. Quite frankly, Levi had felt himself losing touch with whether his worry was related to his desire or founded by something tangible.

To question his own reality was truly frightening.

Levi pointed to an object behind the display case. "That one." This was the only choice he was certain of.

* * *

"Oh thank goodness!" Eren sighed and straightened his posture at the sound of Hanji's sing-song voice.

"You sound worried." Her voice was muffled, as though she was eating something. Again. "Everything okay?"

"Yes. Well, no. I mean..." Eren took a deep breath, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Levi hadn't skulked back into the store while he wasn't looking. Convinced he was still alone, Eren covered his mouth and the receiver with his palm to keep the other shoppers from hearing them. "Okay, so this is going to sound weird, but is... is Levi in heat?"

"He is!" At least Hanji had the decency to say this with an empty mouth. "You're so observant!"

"But he's not supposed to go into heat!" Eren's voice attracted the attention of a clerk who was folding a stack of shirts nearby so Eren spoke a little quieter this time. "I mean, he's an alpha. He's supposed to react to heats, not have them. ...Right?"

"Well, normally." More food. Or distractions. Eren wasn't sure which. "We first observed this when you were sleeping. Levi went into heat several times during that period."

Eren felt himself going cold. "But... what does that mean?"

"Unfortunately, alphas going into heat is a very rare phenomena that isn't widely studied, but the small amount of studies that have been performed on bonded couples who claim their alpha went into heat have interesting findings." Now that Eren had gotten Hanji talking about science, food had been forgotten in favor of run on sentences. "It has been reported that with certain pairings, the alpha went into heats and even began exhibiting bonded behaviors and scents with a potential mate even before they officially bonded."

Eren shifted his weight, finding very little of what Hanji had said actually helpful. "So what does it mean?" He needed more than something he could find with a cursory internet search.

"Well," Hanji continued. "The interesting thing about this is that it might mean certain alphas and omegas are meant to find one another and in doing so they become perhaps entangled on a quantum level. Or maybe they always were and finding one another simply makes the so called destined alpha and omega aware of their connection to one another. We just—"

"Don't know, right?" Eren sighed. "It still doesn't explain why he is going into heat."

"Oh, Eren, just calm down and use your noodle." Now her voice was whimsical, like they were going on some kind of strange adventure and she was his feckless pixie guide. "If alphas and omegas are meant to use heats to find a compatible mate, perhaps Levi's primal instincts are confused after being exposed to your rampant heats but being unable to properly bond with you during those times. It would explain his strange behavior and my hypothesis is only supported by theories that alphas and omegas have a singular ideal mate."

Absently Eren touched the shadow of the bruise Levi's teeth had left on his nape. "What... what do you mean?" It was fading to a silvered scar.

"Well, if Levi is somehow connected to you on a whatever level and he has waited for months and months while you waxed in and out of consciousness... in and out of heat... don't you think that would strain his body, much less his patience? Don't you think that something inside of him might feel somehow incapable of bonding to you, thus raising the stakes so to speak?" Here she paused to let Eren consider and even ask a question if he felt the need. When he was silent for all of three seconds Hanji just kept running her mouth. "Since Levi hasn't bonded you with you yet, his heat may have been subconsciously induced to provoke you and seal the deal. In other words: Levi wants you so bad he can't even handle it."

"Eren?" Levi's voice just about made Eren drop a log.

"Helloooo?" Hanji cooed but Eren hung up on her before Levi could see the name on his screen.

"I—I thought you would be gone longer." Even through his shock, Eren could see that Levi was toting a new albeit nondescript shopping bag.

"Oh?" Levi raised an eyebrow. "Did you find anything you like?"

"No, I just called um—" Eren put his phone away. "A friend. I called a friend."

Coolly, Levi slung their shopping bags over his shoulder. "Well," he slid his other hand into the back pocket of Eren's jeans. "Let's go look together."

* * *

Levi set down Eren's shopping bags on the table in the dining area. Despite visiting three more stores he hadn't attempted to enter anymore dressing rooms much to Eren's chagrin. They had, however, found plenty of clothes with a nice big M on the the tag, mostly hooded shirts and sweaters. He had even convinced Levi to broaden his own hoodie collection with some nice dark colors to compliment his demeanor. It hadn't been hard after Eren pointed out that he could put his hands in the pockets when he hugged Levi from behind.

It was when Eren tried to retrieve his purchases that Levi did just that. Well, almost.

Levi's arms were around Eren, but his hands gripped at whatever piece of Eren his nails could find. Even through all of their layers of clothes Eren could feel the intense heat that was emanating from Levi's skin. The heavy breath of the alpha was on the ghost of Eren's bruise, his lips stifling soft moans against the back of Eren's neck. Already the air between them was sweet and thick. Levi pressed his hips against Eren's backside. Gripping the table, Eren grunted, his own heat beginning to roll through his skin from all of the places that he was being touched.

"You told me you'd show me something." One of Levi's hands was at the rim of Eren's pants. "Remember in the dressing room?" The other had found Eren's nipple through his clothes. "When you said you'd teach me how to play with you?"

A shock of heat caused Eren's erection to bloom. "You'd... really want to watch me?" Even though Levi was being gentle, Eren felt his nipple becoming as erect as the excitement in his pants.

"Oh my God Eren, yes." He teased Eren's nipple a little harder, squeezing Eren close whenever he made little noises. "Teach me what you like." As he spoke Levi ground himself into Eren from behind. "Teach me what you need." His fingers were at the buttons of Eren's pants.

It was only at that moment that Eren realized their commotion had caused one of the bags to topple. Eren's new clothes were spilling form the bag but sitting on top was a small box from a jewelry store that Eren had never seen before.

Everything would have stopped if Levi's hand had not just entered Eren's pants.

"Fuck!" Levi's hand was rubbing Eren gently through his boxers.

"This first." The words were whispered teasingly between kisses to to Eren's neck. "You promised me." By now he had unbuttoned Eren's jeans so his entire hand could fit around Eren. "Remember?" His thumb stroked the soft skin between Eren's bellybutton and his pelvis while his fingers roamed. "It was in the dressing room—"

The increasing pressure Levi was placing on Eren was causing his excitement to grow. "I didn't really—ouch!" However, this excitement had grown between Eren and the table just before Levi put his entire body weight against Eren's backside, causing a pinch in the worst place possible.

Levi grabbed Eren so quickly that he hardly even felt himself fall. "Oh my God what happened?"

The pain in Eren's crotch, however, was difficult to ignore. "You... You..." Eren's hands were in his pants but not for the right reasons. "You ruined sex... this time."

Levi swept Eren back into his arms, revealing the pile of clothes and the box. "I'm so sorry, I—" The moment Levi laid eyes on the velvet case his scent changed but not in the way Eren would have expected. "I... Fuck." It was thicker now, so much more imposing than only moments. Shame lingered in Levi's eyes, a contradiction to the intensity present in his heat.

Yet, Eren found the this pain in Levi's eyes to be rather endearing. Even though Levi hadn't intended for Eren to see this, that look made Eren feel Hanji's suspicion was correct. It was selfish to find reassurance in this but the sweet relief of seeing Levi's imperfections was hydrating.

"I... wanted to wait for a special moment. And I—" In the middle of his sentence, Eren grabbed Levi's face and planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"You're holding me." He nuzzled Levi's nose in what someone once told him was a butterfly kiss. "That's special. Right?"

Levi flinched at Eren's unbridled affection. "No... I wanted to cook for you. To make it nice. But it doesn't matter. That doesn't matter." Briskly, he set Eren down on the table. He stared at the box for a moment before taking it and press it into Eren's palms. "I..." His skin was burning so warm it was making the metal rim of the jewelry box uncomfortable against Eren's skin. He was looking at the floor, too ashamed to own the bright color of cheeks "I don't just want to mate with you." Levi held Eren's hand closed around the ring box. Somehow he had mustered the courage to look Eren in the eye. "I want... to... to marry you."

Eren wrapped his arm around Levi and smothered his lips. Holding Levi askew, his fingers white-knuckled tufts of Levi's hair so that Eren could keep him there. The moment Levi broke the kiss, he captured Eren by hooking an arm around his waist and pulling him in close.

"I can't believe you did this for me." Eren's skin was warming to the metal; to Levi's heat. "Can I... can I see it?"

"Yes," Without separating himself from Eren, Levi opened the small box to reveal two platinum rings nestled on a plush pink pillow. "Oh my God—" The thick platinum bands were bare save for a small indent on one of the rings. Eren would not have noticed it if not for the glittering diamond at its center.

"Wait, watch this." Levi took the rings from Eren and set them flat side by side on the table. It was then that he noticed both rings had indents, but only one had a diamond. When Levi slid the rings together, the indents formed the two parts of a heart. The one with the diamond was the bottom half.

"Levi... Th-They're beautiful." Eren rested his head on the top of Levi's head and kissed the immaculate part in his hair. "Can I... Can I wear mine right now?"

From the table, Levi took the ring with the diamond; the bottom half of the heart. Tenderly, he separated Eren's ring finger from the others. "Can..." Levi's cheeks were the color of roses. "Can you wear... maybe wear only this?" He slid the band down Eren's finger.

"Oh my God—" Eren was covering his mouth with the other hand. "This is—This is—so-"

Levi closed his hand around Eren's and wrapped his other arm around Eren, pulling him in again. "I love you." Levi had nestled his face into Eren's neck. "I love you and I want to be with you."

"Levi..." Eren was holding him back. "I've been waiting for that." Choking back a sob, Eren trembled. "For longer than you know. I love you. I love you so much—I—I—" Eren was grasping Levi as though he was a tether.

"Marry me." Levi was holding Eren just as tightly.

Eren kissed Levi, letting the heat of everything rule his answer. But Levi matched him in an instant.

Levi's thirsty kiss caused the heat at the base of Eren's spine to seep into his muscles. The fog was coming back and Eren's honey-scent with it.

But his alpha was there, holding Eren tight and guiding him against the wall so that Levi could hoist Eren onto his hips and take complete control.

"Mnn," Groaning, Levi went in for another taste, this time biting Eren's lower lip. Eren gasped and Levi took this opportunity to slide his tongue into Eren's mouth.

Whimpering, Eren squirmed against Levi's chest. It was as though Levi's complete adoration was coaxing Eren's own heat, his desire to the surface. He was clenching his hips erratically as Levi's hands roamed their edges, fully unable to resist the need to grind his hips yet still completely trapped between Levi and the wall. "God—Levi—" His gasping broke their hard kiss. Against Eren's entire backside he could feel how ready Levi already was.

When Eren opened his eyes he saw that Levi's brow was already pricked with seat. "Oh-h—" It was slight, but Eren could feel his fiancee trembling beneath him. "Can I..." He stroked Eren's cheek with the back of his hand. The tremor wasn't from weakness, that much Eren knew. "Can I take you tonight...?"

"Do you mean..." Eren's arms were around Levi's neck to help support his own weight. Scrunhed against the wall like this, Eren was looking up at Levi. "You want to—" It was difficult to meet Levi's eyes despite everything.

Moaning, the arm around Eren's waist tightened. "I need to... I want..." The other had grabbed Eren's wrists and pinned them above his head. "I want... I need to..." He was fumbling with his words but Levi gently pushed himself harder against the seat of Eren's jeans. "I... want you to be my mate."

Now it was Eren's turn to tremble, but Levi only held him closer. "I—I—" All Eren could think of was Levi's burning desire and how sick with lust he was becoming. "I need..." With each pulse against Levi's shirt Eren wriggled but Levi's grip made it impossible to move far. "I need you too."

"Yeah?" Levi bit into his lip again, staring Eren in the eye as he began to unbutton his shirt. "You want me too?" When he had unbuttoned his shirt all the way down he went for Eren's pants. "You smell so goddamn good." Pressing his face into Eren's sweaty shoulder, Levi inhaled deeply, moaning when he let it go.

"Mmm," Eren was enjoying the sensation of Levi fiddling near his crotch until Levi pulled down the rim of his boxers with incredibly agility. "H-Hey—" Eren's hard cock flopped against Levi's bare stomach.

"Oh..." Levi rubbed his hand over Eren, holding it tenderly between the two of them. "Let me play with you a bit."

"Didn't you want me to show you—Ah!" Eren tried to speak but Levi had set Eren down then turned him around only to push Eren back against the wall. There wasn't even time to think before Levi's unzipped cross was against Eren's half-exposed. "Nnn..." Eren whimpered as Levi's warm hands once again found his arousal. Both of Levi's palms were smoothing over everything with tender but quick strokes.

"I can't." Levi tried to whisper to Eren's ear but his voice was marred by desire. "I need to touch you this way." As he was touching Levi was grinding against Eren, holding him just tightly enough for Eren to know he had absolutely no control. . "I know you need me too." His strokes were a little slower; a little harder. "Oh my... You're so ready."

Eren felt himself spasm, but Levi held his entire body captive. "Ughn—" As Eren moaned, Levi kissed his neck, tasting the sweat that beaded on the bones of Eren's spine. Those hands were every place Eren had ever known and even the ones he didn't. There were no secrets from Levi now.

"Ha... Ha—" Eren bucked his hips involuntarily, his backside grinding against Levi's lap and the hard lump that was there. He was rewarded by Levi's slow moans but Eren lost control again when Levi's fingers found his weaknesses both hard and soft. "Ohhnn!"

"My God," Levi pushed his fiancee flush against the wall, his hands still holding Eren like a prize. "I'm not even inside you and you're already so..." His fingers were going down the length nice and slow, enjoying the mere feeling of Eren's vulnerability. "So sensitive." Levi's whimpers sounded like a dog who couldn't lick his bone. "So... pretty." His fingers traced over Eren's tip, spreading a bead of wetness over its soft head.

"L.. evi..." The words were thick and difficult to use. "I—I need—" At his words, Eren felt the speed of Levi's stroke increasing. Eren felt himself beginning to involuntarily cross his legs causing him to push back against Levi which only seemed to aggravate the entire cycle. "...Y-You... Eren would have said please but he had already been swept away in Levi's arms. With mere seconds passing between the wall and the bed, Levi was on top of Eren, somehow shirtless and his pants were flirting with the same fate. Eren would h ave spoken but Levi made quick work of Eren's own shirt, finding so many new places to touch and and tease.

"Uhn—" Eren half rolled over but Levi gently pinned him so he could kiss the scar on the back of Eren's neck. "Ehh!" When he felt Levi's teeth, Eren gripped the sheets with both hands. He felt his hips rise naturally, Levi meeting them with pressure from his own.

"Eren..." Levi's hot breath was right next to his neck. "I can't begin to tell you..." His shaking hands were exploring the bare skin of Eren's back. "How precious you are." Levi pulled Eren's pants the rest of the way off, leaving nothing between them. He placed his left hand over Eren's, the colliding metal of their bands somehow louder than their collective mewls.

Eren lowered himself onto elbows, inviting the alpha. Levi was so close to his ass that Eren felt the warmth of Levi's erection on his inner thighs. It's heat was causing Eren to ache which only made him desire to arch his back even higher. Instead of entering Eren, Levi gently slid his knee between Eren's and rolled him over onto his back. Without a chance to breathe Levi was on top of Eren again, tasting the surprised gasps from his omega's lips.

And then Levi was inside.

Powerful and deep, he had simply fallen into Eren.

"Uhhhhn!" Eren lifted himself against the thrust without intention, motivated only by the purity of this feeling. His hands searched desperately for an anchor.

Levi was there. His sweaty body was all over Eren; his scent dominating the air. Already he was moving Eren already felt like he couldn't take much more of Levi without losing himself.

"Hey—!" Gasping, Eren felt himself on the cusp of his first peak, more than a little embarrassed by his unintentional haste. "Levi I'm—!"

"Shhh," He took Eren's hand in his own. "Let me feel you enjoy this." The next thrust was more an slow arch. Levi taking his time to enter Eren.

Arching his back, Eren became stiff. "Uh—!" He was squeezing Levi who just kept going deeper. "Ahh!" Eren felt his peak shatter.

Levi grunted, sounding pleased. He placed a hand on the arch Eren had created with his back and used the opportunity to lick and kiss Eren's vulnerable collarbone. Never did he stop thrusting, slowly climbing Eren's neck so that each scream was louder than the last. Levi didn't stop until he felt Eren beginning to soften between their wet bellies.

As the fog began to lift, Eren felt fingers grooming his hair. "Oh... Levi..." He'd made it past the orgasm but now that his body had flowered Levi was deeper than ever.

Yet, somehow something inside of Eren still felt hungry. He wasn't sure if he needed Levi or was just being greedy, but one of the two kept him fresh. Grabbing Levi's hips in his hands, Eren pushed his own hips up, swallowing the rest of Levi.

"Ahh—!" Levi held Eren's skin with his nails. "Nnn—" Levi wasn't sure if he had punctured Eren's skin but it was too late to turn back. He hadn't expected Eren to be quite so bold but Levi wasn't about to take it for granted. Grabbing Eren's wriggling hips, Levi forced them to be still so that he could push himself all the way in again. And again and again.

"Oohh!" Eren used one of his hands to brace himself against the headboard. The other hand was in Levi's sweaty hair. He wanted to call for his lover but Eren could scarcely find the bed beneath him much less the breath to speak. With his face in Eren's shoulder, Levi held him with teeth, loving Eren's body without relent.

"Le—Lev—" Eren's words were taken by his second peak. This one so much stronger than the first. "Oh!" He was holding his mate with everything that was left. Something about this made him feel beautiful and complete.

"Mnn!" Eren's peak was holding Levi perfectly inside and it was mere seconds before the alpha followed his mate, the heat of it all hitting them both with another wave of intense mutual pleasure. Levi was making noises Eren could only describe lovely. He was sharing with Eren the warmth that came straight from soul. Gasping, Eren gripped Levi and the bed post a little tighter. With each hot pulse of Levi's peak Eren felt ripples of pleasure causing another albeit smaller peak of his own.

Then the air began to thin as the heat began to fade. It took a moment for Eren to realize the heaviness on Eren's chest that he thought was exhaustion was actually Levi's placid body. For a moment everything was quiet.

Until tonight Eren had never thought of Levi as short so it almost came as a surprise to him that Levi looked somehow so tiny and wasted on top of him. Gathering Levi into his arms, Eren rolled without grace to the side so they could rest. He came just close enough that the tips of their noses could touch. Eren couldn't see the color in Levi's eyes in the dark, but somewhere inside something had dispersed all of the anxiety Eren would normally have felt about what had just happened.

Levi put his hand on Eren's cheek, gently stroking it with his thumb. "You're the one." He had that look; the look Eren had only ever seen the last they had made love. "Please don't leave." That soft and exhausted look that made Levi look somehow helpless.

Absently, Eren brushed Levi's stringy bangs from his damp forehead. The feeling of belonging somewhere; to someone was overwhelming. Pulling Levi to him, Eren gently kissed his forehead. Levi's body was just as feeble and used as his own. Unlike last time, this dizzy sensation was a comfort. Eren was far too busy remembering the way he had just been loved to let his own anxiety poison this moment.

He placed his hand on Levi's cheek, so that he could feel the warm metal of Eren's promise ring. "I'm not going anywhere."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story will move forward in next chapter. Thank you to all who have supported this project through and through, you guys are the best. AND what do you all think of the new season?? Eh?
> 
> I am a manga reader (vol 24 as of publish date) but if you're going to mention manga spoilers in the comment PLEASE be courteous to our fandom and mark it with some kind of a spoiler tag above said info just so any anime-only readers don't accidentally read spoilers. Nobody wants to relive the Dumbledore spoiler of the last book. -reliving trauma internally-
> 
> Thanks again guys for all of your support! You all are incredible, I read all of the comments, often times multiple times because they are so nice and inspiring. Really. It means the world.


End file.
